La liste
by Si on prenait le temps
Summary: Epilogue contributif des lecteurs en ligne - Draco a une manière très particulière d'évaluer les situations. Il fait des listes. Voyons ce que cela donne quand il décide de ne pas devenir Mangemort - SLASH HPDM
1. Liste des qualités d'un Malfoy

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, comme promis me voici de retour avec un autre Drarry. Il y a 9 chapitres. Comme toujours, rassurez-vous, la fic est finie. Pas d'inquiétude ni de frustration. Je publierai environ une fois par semaine car la relecture est fastidieuse. Voilà, j'arrête les blablas.._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Liste des qualités d'un Malfoy**

* * *

Oui, bon, alors voilà, je suis fini. Non, je ne me lamente pas ! Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne se lamente pas.

_Un Malfoy se tient droit._

_Un Malfoy est fier._

_Un Malfoy est arrogant._

_Un Malfoy est un Serpentard._

_Un Malfoy jure fidélité et allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres._

Bon, c'est très simple. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'aller voir mon parrain, de lui dire que je ne veux pas être Mangemort comme lui et que sa marque des ténèbres, il peut se la mettre où je pense.

C'est pour cette raison que je me lamente, ah non, c'est vrai, je ne me lamente pas, donc que je tourne en rond devant sa porte depuis un quart d'heure. Bon, aller, un Malfoy est courageux. Tiens, j'ai oublié de l'ajouter à ma liste celui-là.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Bon alors voilà, c'est le moment. Je suis tellement stressé que je pourrais me pisser dessus. Ce qui ne serait pas très distingué. Et ça c'est propre au Malfoys. Un Malfoy est distingué. Il va falloir que je me reprenne, mes listes ne sont plus aussi complètes qu'avant.

- Entrez.

J'ouvre la porte et la vision de mon professeur de potion penché sur la correction de copies et raturant, barrant, annotant en grosses lettres rouges les devoirs n'est pas rassurante.

- Draco ? Un problème ?

- En fait, je voulais te parler de mon avenir.

Houlà, je le sens perplexe. Un sourcil en l'air, expression serpentardesque au possible. Est-il en train de se dire que c'est inutile par ce que je n'ai pas d'avenir ou parce que mon avenir est tout tracé ?

- Je peux savoir de quel avenir tu parles ?

- De mon intronisation Mangemort.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis fier de moi. J'ai même pas hésité. Je dois être complètement maso. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de venir voir le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de lui dire ça ? Et si il me lançait un Avada maintenant. Au sien même de Poudlard. Je n'ai que 17 ans. Je ne peux pas mourir aussi jeune. Pas que j'ai peur, hein, un Malfoy n'a pas peur. Et merde, encore un que j'ai oublié sur la liste. Je suis foutu si je n'arrive plus à faire mes listes correctement. Comment je vais arriver à prendre des décisions ? Surtout qu'apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne décision, son visage est devenu encore plus dur, fermé.

- Tu veux savoir quand tu seras Mangemort ? Tu es impatient à ce point ?

- Non, … hum… justement, je ne veux plus suivre les traces de mon père. Je ne veux plus être Mangemort.

Ouf. Je l'ai fait. Bon, il a l'air surprit. J'ai du lui faire un sacré effet pour qu'il laisse transparaître une expression sur son visage d'habitude impassible.

- Draco, fait-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, mauvais signe. Je peux savoir pourquoi se revirement de situation ?

- En fait, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venu te dire que je ne ferai pas comme Père et toi. Je veux rester neutre.

- Draco, soit sérieux, on ne peut pas rester neutre dans cette guerre. Ou tu es avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tu es contre. Pour lui, il n'y a pas de neutralité.

- Alors je serais contre.

- Et tu te rebelleras contre ton père ?

- C'est déjà le cas. Je ne réponds plus à ces hiboux depuis quinze jours.

- Que vas-tu faire quand tu sortiras d'ici la semaine prochaine ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas te le dire. Tu t'empresseras de le dire à Père. Et il viendra me chercher.

Bon, ce n'est pas un mensonge à proprement parler. Je ne vais pas lui dire non seulement parce que c'est un Mangemort, mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je pourrais me cacher. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

- Ecoute, Draco, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pour me tester ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es un excellent occlumens, Draco, le seul moyen pour moi de savoir la vérité, c'est d'utiliser du Veritaserum.

- Il en est hors de question. Je vais te le dire, puisque tu y tiens. Je ne sais pas où j'irais en sortant d'ici. Veritaserum ou pas.

Il ne va quand même pas me forcer à boire du véritaserum. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore en perdrait ses fausses dents (oui parce qu'à son âge, ça ne peut pas être ses vrais dents, elles sont trop blanches.). Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, alors que c'est impossible, puisque c'est lui qui m'a enseigné l'art de l'occlumensi, il ajoute :

- Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore, c'est lui qui te donnera le veritaserum.

Il a l'air sérieux. Le vieux fou aurait changé ses méthodes ? Il devient Serpentard à utiliser le veritaserum sur les élèves ? On aura tout vu. Severus m'attend sur le pas de la porte en soufflant bruyamment. Apparemment il faut que je le suive. Allons-y. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Alors que nous traversons le château pour aller voir le vieux fou (soit dit en passant, il faut que j'arrête de l'appeler le vieux fou, parce qu'un jour ça va sortir tout seul alors que je l'aurais devant moi…), nous tombons sur la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir (à part peut-être le Seigneur de Ténèbres), j'ai nommé Harry-le-survivant-celui-qui-va-tous-nous-sauver-celui-qu'il-faut-vénérer-Potter.

- Ah, pour une fois vous ne tombez pas trop mal, Potter !

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de l'air renfrogné de Potter ou du mépris avec lequel Severus à prononcé son nom. Je ne me lasserai pas de le voir dans cet état de rage, bien que d'habitude, se soit à cause de moi. Potter ne répond pas. Il me regarde comme si il pouvait me tuer rien qu'en me dévisageant. Je prend donc mon air le plus Malfoyen possible. Il est encore plus dépité parce que je reste impassible. Ah !… ce que ça fait du bien…

- Suivez-nous, nous allions voir le Directeur.

Quoi ? Alors là, je retombe de mon petit nuage tout vert (oui, les yeux de Potter sont verts, vous le saviez ? Ils sont tellement verts que la première fois que je les ai vus, j'ai cru qu'il portait des lentilles. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que cette couleur existe vraiment dans la nature. Il faut toujours qu'il se distingue celui-là…). Bref, je m'égare, déjà que je ne veux pas prendre de véritaserum, mais alors il va falloir le faire par la force si Potter y assiste. Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait sortir de ma si désirable bouche quand je serais sous l'effet de la potion. Pas que j'ai des choses à cacher, hein… enfin, comme tout le monde quoi… enfin, un petit peu…

Bon, là je commence à paniquer sévère parce qu'on arrive devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. J'entends Severus dire le mot de passe : Choux à la crème. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et j'entends Potter pouffer. Pouffer ? Je me retourne pour le voir encore souriant. Ses yeux sont encore plus verts, si c'était possible. Dès qu'il voit que je le regarde, il perd son sourire et passe devant moi. Je n'avais même pas vu que l'escalier était apparu.

L'escalier est interminable. Peut-être parce que je marche presque à reculons, j'entend Severus m'annoncer auprès de Dumbledore (je suis fier de moi, je ne l'ai pas appelé le vieux fou… et merde !). J'entre dans le bureau qui est aussi bordélique que la dernière fois. Je vois Potter s'approcher du phénix sur son perchoir. Il lui parle ! Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et il me répond en levant les yeux au ciel ! Non, mais, elle est a moi cette expression ! Ah, le vieux fou me parle (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, pourquoi lutter contre sa nature ?).

- Monsieur Malfoy, Severus me dit que vous ne voulez pas devenir Mangemort. Est-ce vrai ?

Je vois Potter hausser un sourcil, surpris. Cette fois encore il me vole mon expression favorite. C'est labellisé Serpentard, le haussement de sourcil. Je vais lui faire payer des droits d'auteur à ce copieur !

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je viens faire ici. Severus est,… n'est pas… à proprement parler …

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy, Severus est un espion.

Alors là, il m'en bouche un coin le vieux. Bien sûr que Severus est un espion, mais pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pour le compte de l'Ordre, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il lit dans mes pensées ? Non, mon bouclier mental est en place, il ne peut pas.

- Je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, Monsieur Malfoy, continue-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, lui aussi !!! Il faut que vous buviez du veritaserum pour être sur que nous puissions vous faire confiance. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je vous ai dit que Severus était un espion à la solde de l'Ordre, vous allez devoir prêter un serment inviolable pour être sur que vous ne puissiez pas le répéter.

Bon, ok, c'est pas bien méchant. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller le crier sur les toits pour que lui et moi nous fassions trucider par les Mangemorts. Severus brandit donc sa baguette, attrape mon poignet et tend le sien. C'est ce moment que choisit le vieux fou pour intervenir.

- Severus, attendez. Je pense qu'il faudrait que ce serment lie Monsieur Malfoy à Harry plutôt qu'à vous.

D'un même mouvement, Potter et moi nous retournons l'un vers l'autre. Je pense qu'il est aussi étonné et, comment dire ? Dégoûté.

- Il est hors de question que je me lie à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- On parle juste du serment inviolable, là, Draco. M'interrompt Severus.

- Monsieur Malfoy, reprend le directeur, dans la mesure ou vous voulez quitter l'influence paternelle, vous devez comprendre que vous aurez besoin de notre protection. Vous êtes le premier fils de Mangemort à le faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez rester avec Harry cet été.

- Quoi ?

Là, c'était Potter et moi, d'une même voix.

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vais d'abord chez les Dursleys et après chez Ron, il ne peut pas venir avec moi.

- Ça me tue de devoir le dire, mais il a raison. Je ne veux pas aller chez des moldus et encore moins chez les Weasleys.

- Draco, tu feras ce qu'on te dit. Maintenant, serrez-vous la main et qu'on en finisse. Conclu Severus d'un ton las.

Je vois Potter regarder le directeur. Ce dernier hoche lentement la tête, dans un signe d'encouragement. Mais quand Potter a détourné la tête pour me regarder, j'ai cru voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux bleus du vieux fou. Il se fou de notre gueule en plus !

Potter me fixe toujours. Avec ses yeux beaucoup trop verts pour être honnêtes. Je le vois tendre la main dans ma direction. Les Gryffondors et leur courage à deux noises ! Il se croit peut-être supérieur parce qu'il a fait le premier pas ? Je tends également la main et serre la sienne. Elle est grande, chaude. Pas moite, mais chaude. Et légèrement calleuse. Il doit se dire que j'ai des mains de gonzesses. Oui, je fais un léger complexe sur mes mains. Je les trouve trop fines. Elles sont grandes mais longues et trop fines. Pas du tout comme mon corps que je muscle sans relâche. Mais les mains on ne peut pas les muscler (je pense bien à un certain travail manuel très satisfaisant, mais ça ne muscle pas non plus). Lui, par contre, il a des mains viriles. J'aimerais en avoir des comme ça. En fait, il a des mains de rêve. Non, je ne fantasme pas sur les mains. Surtout pas celles de Potter. En parlant de lui, je le sens qui lâche la mienne. Ah, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Severus avait scellé le sort.

- Bien, maintenant, asseyez-vous, proposa le vieux fou. Nous allons tester la véracité des propos de Monsieur Malfoy. Severus…

Il fait un signe de tête vers mon parrain et celui-ci se dirige vers une petite armoire derrière Potter. Il revient avec une fiole contenant un liquide transparent. Je déglutis difficilement. Pitié faites que je ne dise pas de bêtise, Pitié faites que je ne dise pas de bêtise, Pitié faites que je ne dise pas de bêtise…

Severus me tend le flacon.

- Attendez, comment vous pouvez être sur que Severus est bien qui il prétend être ? Je demande au Directeur. Après tout, il a beau être mon parrain, il pourrait très bien tenter de m'empoisonner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Mangemort tuerait quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Faites-moi confiance, Monsieur Malfoy, répondit le vieux fou, je suis certain des bons sentiments du Professeur Rogue.

Les yeux bleus n'auraient pas pu être plus confiants. Pourtant Potter a murmuré quelque chose comme « Moi, je suis toujours pas convaincu… », mais apparemment Severus ne l'a pas entendu. Dommage, ça aurait été sa fête.

Je prends la fiole courageusement. Non mais, il ne suffit pas d'être Gryffondor pour être courageux !

- Juste trois gouttes, Monsieur Malfoy. Précise Dumbledore. Comme si j'allais tout avaler !

Ça n'ai pas mauvais. En fait, ça n'a pas de goût. Très dangereux parce qu'on ne se rend pas compte quand on nous en fait boire.

- Bien, commençons par une question facile…

Aïe, Severus a le regard pervers qu'il réserve en général à Potter avant de l'interroger en potion.

- Draco, je pense que tu n'aurais pas du douter de mon honnêteté tout à l'heure ! Dis-moi quel surnom tu donnes au Directeur.

Oh non ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça à moi, son filleul ! Je sens déjà les effets de la potion. C'est comme si ma mâchoire tentait de s'ouvrir toute seule. Je lutte contre mon propre corps, mais c'est lui qui gagne.

- Le vieux fou.

Génial, j'entends Potter pouffer à côté de moi. Severus a les yeux qui brillent de malice et Dumbledore sourit comme un bienheureux. Quand je dis que c'est un vieux fou !

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, fait-il toujours souriant. Je pense que le veritaserum fait effet, sinon vous ne l'auriez sûrement pas avoué. Maintenant, êtes-vous sur de vouloir quitter les forces du mal.

- Là vous me vexez, je ne fais pas partie des forces du mal à proprement parler. Je suis neutre et je veux le rester.

- Vous comprendrez que depuis que vous avez fait le serment inviolable, vous avez juré de ne rien faire qui pourrait nuire à l'Ordre.

Ah bon ? J'ai juré ça moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais pour ne pas avoir entendu ça ? Ah oui, je fantasmais sur les mains de Potter. Non, je corrige, je réfléchissais aux mains de Potter. Voilà. C'est mieux.

- Donc, continua Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez rester neutre. Et comme l'interêt de l'Ordre, c'est l'intérêt de Harry. Vous êtes lié à lui. Vous pourriez l'aider. J'y pense, Severus, vous ne m'avez pas dit que Monsieur Malfoy était un excellent occlumens ? Voilà ce que vous allez faire cet été, vous allez aider Harry à apprendre l'occlumensi !

Le vieux fou a l'air d'avoir trouvé la formule qui permet de changer le plomb en or. Si il avait tué Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux, j'en suis sûr. Ni plus content de lui. Il a l'air profondément amusé en plus. On est pas dans la merde !

Potter à l'air de se dire la même chose que moi. Il s'est liquéfié sur place.

- Donc si je comprends bien, je me suis fait avoir et je suis obligé de servir l'Ordre. Moi qui ne voulait servir personne…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Draco, mais reconnais que ce ne serait pas très sûr pour toi de te balader dans les rues avec des Mangemorts à tes trousses. Intervint Severus pour tenter de me convaincre que je ne m'étais pas fait rouler. Tu n'as pas envie de te battre du côté des forces du bien ?

- Je ne veux pas combattre.

- Tu as peur, Malfoy ? Me demande Potter, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Oui.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le mot à cause de l'effet du véritaserum. Mais je vois bien que Potter ne rigole plus. Il s'est figé. Je crois qu'il a peur aussi. C'est normal vu que tout le monde compte sur lui. A sa place je ne ferais pas le fier non plus. Pourtant il a l'air de tenir le choc. D'accord il est beaucoup plus taciturne, il a des cernes, mais, sinon, il prend plutôt bien la chose, je trouve.

- Bien, Harry, Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez disposer. Votre professeur et moi-même avons à parler des détails techniques.

Cela n'appelle pas à débat, nous nous levons donc. Potter fait un signe de tête en direction du vieux fou. Moi, je ne me retourne même pas. Une fois arrivés dans l'escalier, il m'adresse à nouveau la parole.

- Ecoute Malfoy, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi de me coltiner ta présence 24h/24 mais sache que ce sera pire pour toi parce, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de connaître les moldus chez qui je vis.

- Je n'en doute pas Potter. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sembles le prendre plutôt bien.

- Je passe toujours d'horribles vacances, alors ça ne pourra pas être pire. Dis-moi, tu as un surnom pour Rogue ?

- Non, et ce n'est pas très fair-play de me le demander alors que je ne peux pas te mentir.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande. Me répond-t-il avec un sourire qui ne m'avait jamais été adressé. Et pour les autres profs ?

Je sens que le nom de « chat de gouttière » va sortir tout seul, donc la réponse la plus digne que je puisse faire est de me mettre à courir le plus vite possible pour que Potter soit loin derrière moi quand le surnom de McGonogall sortira.

- Chat de gouttière. Dis-je essoufflé.

- Je t'ai entendu ! Répond Potter, mord de rire.

C'est parfait. Vraiment, c'est parfait. Je vais passer les vacances d'été avec le balafré chez des moldus et des belettes. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Si, en fait, le must aurait été de passer ces vacances dans le cachot du manoir avec des visites fréquentes de la part de ma tante Bellatrix. C'est elle qui est chargée de « faire parler » les détenus. Donc finalement, il faut prendre le bon côté des choses. Je vais apprendre plein de choses sur les moldus. C'est utile dans la mesure où il faut que j'apprenne à ne plus les haïr. Oui, je sais, je fais de véritables progrès.

Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore bien ce qui vient de ce passer. Severus est un espion à la solde de l'Ordre. Ce n'est donc pas un véritable Mangemort. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse. En fait, je crois que je lui ai toujours fait confiance. Beaucoup plus qu'à mon père. Aurais-je un instinct auquel je pourrais me fier ? Peut-être pas quand on sait que j'ai voulu devenir l'ami de Potter. Quoique maintenant, il va falloir que j'apprenne à le supporter.

Mes pas m'ont portés jusqu'à la grande salle. Apparemment, mon estomac est directement relié à mes jambes. Pratique. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle. A côté de Blaise, en face des Gryffondors. Oui, j'aime bien les avoir en face de moi. Ça m'amuse. Ils sont, comment dire ? Enthousiastes dans tout ce qu'ils font. Je me tuerais plutôt que de l'avouer devant eux, mais je les envie un peu. Ils semblent insouciants, heureux, et surtout ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ce qui est totalement exclu chez les Serpentards. Je ne m'en plains pas particulièrement. J'en ai joué. J'ai tiré mon épingle du jeu. Mais je suis un peu aigri. Comme si j'avais trente ans de plus. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment vécu. D'avoir vécu ma vie. Et ça ne va pas changer tout de suite. Si je suis coincé avec Potter tout l'été, je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je veux. Je serais à nouveau prisonnier. On verra après. Si il y a un après guerre, bien sur.

* * *

_**Voilà... c'était le premier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Allez-vous lire la suite ??? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. La suite très bientôt.**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	2. Liste des qualités d'un Dursley

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre…_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Liste des qualités d'un Dursley**

* * *

La semaine est passée beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Le lendemain de mon entretien avec le vieux fou, Severus m'a dit que je resterai avec Potter chez les moldus pendant un mois. Jusqu'à la veille de l'anniversaire de Potter. Puis nous irons chez les belettes. Ça va faire comme avec le vieux fou, il faut que j'arrête de les appeler comme ça. Consigne de Severus si je veux me faire accepter. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir me faire accepter, d'ailleurs. Je pense sérieusement à faire vœux de silence et à laisser couler ces deux mois de ma vie en ne faisant absolument rien. Seulement, avec un Gryffondor, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible.

La bel… Weasley et Granger (c'était moins une) sont venus me voir l'autre jour pour me parler entre quatre yeux. Il ne faut pas que je perturbe Potter. Que je lui cherche des ennuis avec ses moldus, sinon, ils me le feront payer chèrement quand je serais chez les Weasleys. J'ai bien saisi le message.

Blaise et Pansy ne sont pas au courant. Je leur ai dit que je partais en vacances. Ils seront certainement du côté du mal pendant la guerre. Du coup, j'ai un peu gardé mes distances et j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours assez seul. Ça me fait un entraînement pour cet été.

En parlant de ça, j'arrive sur le quai de la gare de Préaulard. Il y a un monde fou, bien sûr. Je monte dans la première voiture que je vois et je cherche un compartiment vide. Il n'y en a pas. Par contre il a Potter, qui attend bien sagement que ses amis le rejoignent. A mon grand étonnement il me fait signe d'entrer.

- Malfoy, quand le train arrivera, tu resteras dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus personne. Comme ça personne ne verra que tu pars avec moi. Ok ?

Je fais un signe de tête et vais pour partir quand Weasley et Granger arrivent (j'ai réussit à le dire. Il faut reconnaître que je me suis entraîné pendant toute la semaine !).

- Malfoy, fait Granger en hochant la tête en signe de salut. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Je vois clairement Potter et Weasley lui faire les gros yeux. Comme je n'ai pas envie d'envenimer les choses avec celui qui sera mon voisin de palier pendant deux mois, je préfère battre en retraite.

- Merci, mais je crois que je vais aller dire au revoir à Blaise.

Sur ce je sors sans me retourner, mais je sais que ma politesse les a laissés sur le cul. J'ai bien joué le coup. Si ils pouvaient se faire à l'idée que me pourrir la vie pendant les vacances n'est pas leur but ultime, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

Je trouve enfin Blaise et Pansy. Ils vont me manquer, mine de rien. Ils ont été mes meilleurs amis depuis le début. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas retourné leur veste comme moi. Je ne préfère pas penser à l'issue de la guerre. Quand l'un ou l'autre des deux camps sera tombé. Devrons-nous combattre face à face ? Les uns contre les autres ? Autant les Mangemorts ne m'inspirent que du dégoût. Autant mes deux amis ont été entraînés dans cette galère comme moi. Et ils n'ont pas eu un parrain espion non plus. D'un autre côté, ils auraient pu aller voir Dumbledore.

Ils semblent las, fatigués. Comme si ils partaient pour l'échafaud. Ah, mais c'est un peu ça. Ce soir aura lieu l'intronisation des petits nouveaux. Ils auront le droit à la marque. Je sais que ce qui inquiète le plus Pansy, c'est que le tatouage n'est pas à sont goût. Pour Blaise, c'est de savoir qu'il faudra tuer pour la première fois ce soir. Un moldu, ou un cracmol. Peu importe. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est la même chose. Ils pensent tous les deux que je serais également un Mangemort à l'issue des vacances. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Severus à dit à mes parents qu'il transplanera avec moi directement au manoir Malfoy. A la dernière minute, il dira qu'il ne me trouvait pas, que j'avais disparu. Je serai alors un fugitif, un traître. Je serai recherché. Mais ils ne penseront pas à aller me chercher directement chez Potter. Je reconnais que c'est finalement un bon plan. Si il n'y avait pas Potter, ses yeux trop verts et son sourire ridicule auquel je n'ai pas arrêté de penser.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai marre de voir leurs têtes de déterrés. Je sors donc pour aller me chercher quelques friandises. Histoire de me faire un bon stock pour les vacances. Au milieu du train je croise Severus.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu discuter avec la famille de Potter pour être sur qu'ils vous accueillent tous les deux.

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant !

- Eh bien… Fait-il, contrarié, il a fallut que j'envoie un courrier moldu. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit arrivé à destination. Dans sa famille, ils refusent d'ouvrir le courrier apporté par les hiboux. Précise-t-il en voyant ma mine dubitative.

Bon, ce sont donc des moldus extrémistes. J'en ai de la chance ! Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles (oui, je cite un moldu, et alors ? Je sais lire et les moldus sont plutôt bons dans les arts, je dois le reconnaître. Je ne suis pas extrémiste, moi).

Il me laisse à mes réflexions et à mes lamentations (j'ai revu ma liste et j'ai inclus le fait qu'un Malfoy avait le droit de se lamenter. Non, je ne fais pas comme ça m'arrange. Je fais des listes exhaustives et précises, mises à jour régulièrement. C'est tout). Après avoir fait la queue un bon quart d'heure pour avoir mes friandises (j'ai décidé, dans ma grande mansuétude, de ne pas faire jouer mes muscles pour doubler. Bon, en fait, Potter était devant moi et je ne voulais pas m'attirer ses foudres. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir envie de se venger en pleine nuit), j'ai erré dans le train à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, sans succès. C'est en passant d'une voiture à l'autre que j'ai entendu une conversation étonnante.

- Ginny, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. Tu es consciente que ça n'allait plus entre nous depuis un moment ?

C'était la voix de Potter. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

- Mais, Harry…

- Je suis désolé. Il fallait que je le fasse, il fallait que je te le dise pour qu'on passe à autre chose tous les deux. On ne peut plus continuer à se voiler la face.

- Je peux changer si tu veux, je peux être différente.

- Tu n'as pas à changer pour moi, Ginny, il faut que tu te trouves un garçon qui t'aimera comme tu es.

- Mais c'est toi celui que je veux. Je peux te le prouver. Je peux coucher avec toi si c'est ça que tu veux.

- Ginny, je n'ai jamais dit ça, je ne veux pas…

- Tu t'amuses bien Malfoy à écouter les conversations des autres ?

Je sursaute violement, pris la main dans le sac par une Granger au sourire espiègle.

- Tu as de la changer que je n'avais pas ma baguette dans la main, avec le sursaut que j'ai fait, j'aurais pu t'envoyer un sort bien malencontreusement (ou pas).

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Je suis tombé sur eux. Je ne voulais pas les déranger, alors j'ai attendu qu'ils finissent leur conversation.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Potter a… minute Granger. Tu n'essaierais pas de savoir ce qui se passe entre lui et sa copine des fois ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu ferais mieux de lui demander directement.

Je la vois qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elle agrippe ma manche et me force à la suivre. Je ne suis pas une brute, mais j'avoue avoir furtivement pensé qu'elle méritait la mort pour avoir osé toucher mon corps sans permission. D'ailleurs, si elle m'avait demandé la permission, je la lui aurais refusée. Par contre, la Weasley, à la place de Potter, ne j'aurais pas dit non à sa dernière proposition. Elle est pas mal pour une Weasley (et ça me tue de le dire…). Je suis donc très docilement Granger et me retrouve enfermé avec elle et la belette (il faut vraiment que je me calme avec ce surnom). Il a l'air aussi étonné que moi de ma présence.

- Mais, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi, Ron, j'étais en train de demander à Malfoy ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation entre Harry et Ginny.

- Et je pourrais savoir ce que ça me rapporterait de vous le dire ?

- Comment Malfoy le sait ? Demanda Ron.

- Il écoutait aux portes.

- Il n'y avait pas de porte !

Je ne peux quand même pas me laisser accuser à tord !

- Peu importe, repris Hermione. Si tu nous le dis, on te briefe sur la famille de Harry pour que tu ne sois pas trop paumé.

Ça demande réflexion. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ça pourrait être utile de savoir où je vais mettre les pieds. Mon choix est vite fait.

- Ok. Potter a rompu avec elle.

Et là c'est une litanie de « je le savais », « je me disais bien que c'était louche », « depuis le temps que je lui disais », « ça crevait les yeux qu'il n'allait pas bien», j'en passe et des meilleures. Les deux commères n'ont pas l'air étonnées, ils sont presque soulagés. Je me demande bien pourquoi (mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à leur demander quand même).

- Bon, et les Dursleys, alors ? Je demande pour être sur d'avoir ma contrepartie.

- Installe-toi, ça ne va pas te plaire. Fit Granger en me montrant la place sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à écouter pendant un quart d'heure la description de l'enfer qu'a été l'enfance de Potter, de la misère et la faim dans laquelle il a vécu. Des sévices, des insultes, des privations, des humiliations, de la discrimination, du déni de la magie...

Je me sentirai presque mal si je n'avais pas eu mon lot de malheurs dans ma vie. Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir si ils agissent comme ça envers nous pendant notre séjour. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Severus. C'est sur ces réflexions que Potter entre dans le compartiment. Il a l'air fatigué mais soulagé. Comme si on lui avait ôté un poids des épaules. Il se masse le nez, on dirait Severus, c'est effrayant, puis se laisse tomber sur la banquette, juste en face de moi. Quand il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux verts (j'ai dit magnifiques ? je voulais dire bizarres), c'est pour tomber sur moi. Il n'a pas l'air plus surprit que ça. Il lève les yeux au ciel et les referme avant de parler.

- Hermione, Ron, auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? Demande-t-il d'un ton un peu trop calme, toujours en se massant l'arrête du nez, enlevant ses lunettes de son autre main.

- Tu as rompu avec Ginny ? Répond vaillamment Granger.

Dire que Potter est surpris est un peu trop en dessous de la vérité. Son visage reflète l'hébétude. Il a ouvert les yeux en grand et les fixes sur moi. Je me prends donc une déferlante verte sans protection. Les lunettes sont une infamie. Pourquoi cache-t-elles tant la couleur des yeux des gens ? (Je vous ai déjà dit que le vert est ma couleur préférée ? Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard). Je sursaute quand il remet ses lunettes et qu'il détourne son regard vers ses amis. Je me sens tout bizarre (bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas une expression très digne pour un Malfoy, mais comme c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, je l'appelle comme je veux). Les yeux de Potter font des allers-retours entre ses amis et moi, dans l'intention évidente de leur demander de se taire. Seulement Granger n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille sage et docile. Un bon point pour elle.

- Harry, ne fait pas ces yeux menaçants. Ça ne sert à rien, Malfoy est au courant.

- On peut savoir comment ?

Cette fois, les yeux menaçants sont pour moi. Si je n'avais pas été un Malfoy, je me serais ratatiné sur mon siège. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt impressionnant quand il est en colère.

- C'est une longue histoire, Harry. Maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être nous dire si c'est ça qui te perturbait depuis un moment ?

La Granger ne lâche pas le morceau facilement. Un autre bon point. Peut-être que je vais finalement lui trouver des qualités à la Miss-je-sais-tout. En tout cas, Potter est mal à l'aise, et rien que pour ça, je salue bien bas la demoiselle.

- Disons que je suis soulagé d'avoir osé lui avouer mes sentiments. En l'occurrence, mon manque de sentiments.

Potter s'est remis à se masser le nez, ses lunettes montant et descendant au rythme de ses doigts. Il s'est de nouveau affalé sur la banquette, les yeux fermés. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois sans défense, détendu. D'habitude, devant moi, il est au taquet, prêt à me lancer un sort ou une réplique bien sentie. Là, il est calme, je vois sa respiration ralentir, ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ? Granger le regarde avec tendresse, Weasley aussi. Ils ont l'air vraiment concernés par le bien-être de leur ami. Je me sens de trop. C'est presque trop intime. Je vais pour me lever quand Granger pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon bras. Bizarrement (décidément j'utilise bien trop souvent ce mot), je ne me sens pas aussi offusqué que d'habitude. Me serais-je habitué à côtoyer des Gryffondors ?

- Tu peux rester, Malfoy. Tu ne nous déranges pas. Et puis, il va falloir s'habituer…

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher mes affaires dans l'autre compartiment et je reviens. Ce sera plus pratique de toute façon quand le train arrivera.

Elle me fait un hochement de tête en souriant timidement. Il semblerait qu'elle ait décidé de briser la glace. Weasley, par contre, la regarde comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête (heureusement que non, parce qu'avec une seule tête, elle me bat dans toutes les matières, alors avec deux…).

Je fais donc le chemin inverse et entre dans mon compartiment. Il est vide Pansy et Blaise ne sont plus là. Sûrement sont-ils allés rejoindre d'autres Serpentards. C'est finalement mieux. Pas d'au revoir (en l'occurrence des adieux). Quelques minutes plus tard, je reprends ma place en face de Potter qui penche légèrement d'un côté, toujours endormis. Weasley l'a rejoint au pays des songes et Granger est absorbée dans un livre plus gros qu'elle.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. J'ai très envie de dessiner, alors je sors un papier et un fusain. J'adore dessiner à la manière des moldus. Preuve que je suis de plus en plus tolérant. Le fait que les dessins ne bougent pas représente un défi. Il faut les animer d'une autre manière. Savoir leur donner vie alors qu'ils restent immobiles. Sans m'en rendre compte au début, je commence à dessiner la courbe d'un visage. Une mâchoire un peu carrée mais un menton tout en rondeur. Des lèvres pulpeuses, un petit nez droit. Il est trop tard quand je me rend compte que la personne porte des lunettes et a les cheveux en bataille.

En regardant bien mon dessin et le modèle en face de moi, je suis obligé de reconnaître qu'il est beau (le dessin, j'ai pas dit Potter, hein ! Entendons-nous bien). Il a l'air reposé, calme, serein, fragile aussi. Pas du tout comme le modèle lorsqu'il est réveillé.

Je sens le train ralentir. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. En levant la tête, je croise le regard brillant d'intelligence de Granger. Depuis combien de temps étais-je en train de fixer Potter ? Je me secoue aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et me lève pour attraper mes affaires. Weasley réveille Potter et Granger me conseille d'enlever ma cape, histoire de me fondre dans la masse des moldus. Je sens nettement Potter détailler ma tenue. Je porte un jean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal (mais d'une grande marque, c'est ça la classe). Je porte aussi un tee-shirt d'un blanc immaculé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu n'as jamais vu un corps de rêve ?

J'ai dit ça en souriant, mais je vois bien qu'il a rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Weasley aussi d'ailleurs. Quand à Granger, elle se marre comme jamais. Je lève un sourcil étonné alors qu'elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration tellement elle rit. Mais dans quelle bande de fous furieux je suis tombé ?

Le train s'est définitivement arrêté depuis quelques minutes. Nous nous sommes rassis, le temps que tout le monde descende. Granger et Weasley tiennent à nous dire eu revoir. Enfin, à dire au revoir à Potter. Je tente un œil à la fenêtre, le quai est toujours bondé. Au même instant, Severus entre dans le compartiment et s'assoit à côté de moi. Potter et Weasley sont nettement mal à l'aise. Granger essuie ses larmes de rire et lui fait un grand sourire. Il est aussi surpris que les deux autres. Décidemment, ce n'est pas une fille banale.

Je me tourne vers mon parrain. Il a gardé sa cape, certainement pour sembler plus menaçant devant la famille de Potter. D'après ce que m'ont raconté Granger et Weasley, ce ne sera pas de trop pour les convaincre de nous laisser tranquille (ou même de nous nourrir).

Encore un quart d'heure et Severus nous autorise enfin à descendre. Nous sommes, comme d'habitude, chargés comme des bourricots. J'évite de me plaindre. Au manoir, un elfe aurait porté mes bagages, mais au manoir, j'aurais déjà reçu la marque des Mangemorts. Je préfère porter mes bagages. Sans commune mesure.

En descendant du train, je remarque immédiatement la petite famille. Enfin, je dis petite mais les deux spécimens masculins sont plutôt imposants. Plus nous nous rapprochons et plus je me rends compte qu'ils sont énormes. La mère, par contre, est rachitique. On dirait une métaphore vivante des vases communicants. Les hommes ont pris toute la graisse que la mère n'a pas emmagasinée. C'est effrayant. Pas que j'ai peur d'eux, mais plutôt que je ne comprends pas comment ces énergumènes peuvent être reliés de près ou de loin à Potter. Parce qu'en plus ils sont laids. Tous plus les uns que les autres. Le pauvre fils n'avait aucune chance de tirer son épingle du jeu avec des gènes pareils. D'où mon interrogation : Potter est-il vraiment de leur famille ? Non, parce que, pour être honnête, il est tout sauf moche. En tout cas, maintenant que je vois sa famille, je trouve qu'il s'en est très bien tiré. Peut-être que du côté de son père ils étaient tous canons ?

La mère fixe ostensiblement Severus avec des yeux de merlan frit. On dirait qu'elle le connaît. Ce qui ce confirme quand elle ouvre la bouche pour parler (Merlin ! Elle a des dents de cheval. Potter a de très belles dents, bien blanches et alignées... Comment je sais ça moi ?).

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix que je qualifierai d'enjôleuse.

Potter a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Ce ne doit pas être son comportement habituel.

- Bonjour, Pétunia. Répondit Severus avec un sourire.

Minute. Severus à sourit à la tante de Harry. Mais, je croyais qu'il était sensé l'effrayer. Ça va beaucoup moins bien marcher maintenant. Pour une fois qu'il se montre cordial, il faut que ce soit au mauvais moment. Potter semble penser la même chose. Ses sourcils sont tellement froncés qu'ils se touchent.

- Je suis venu te présenter mon filleul, Draco Malfoy. As-tu reçu ma demande d'hébergement ? Continue-t-il, dans un ronronnement.

Merlin, j'aurais tout vu ! Severus est en train de draguer la tante de Potter. Mais il est gay ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où je lui ai gentiment proposé d'aller inviter McGonogall au bal de fin d'année. M'aurait-il mentit ?

- Bien sur Severus, tu sais qu'il sera bien accueillit chez nous…

- Justement, Pétunia, Potter est revenu un peu affaiblit et fatigué la dernière fois. J'aimerais que tu veilles à ce qu'ils se nourrissent correctement tous les deux et à ce qu'ils se reposent. Ils ont eu une année difficile. Tu me rendrais un très grand service en veillant sur eux.

L'oncle de Potter n'a encore rien dit, mais son visage se décompose à chaque mot que prononce sa femme ou Severus. Se rend-t-il compte que sa femme se fait draguer sous ses yeux et qu'en plus elle aime ça ?

- Mais bien sur Severus, tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle papillonne des yeux comme une collégienne et Severus fait son maximum pour lui lancer des regards brûlants de désir. J'entends Potter étouffer discrètement un rire. En me retournant, je constate que Granger est au bords des larmes tellement elle se retient de rire. Par contre, Weasley est vert de dégoût. Il n'a encore rien compris. Severus a trouvé la faille. Comme toujours chez ses adversaires. Comme il me l'a enseigné quand nous étudions la légilimencie et l'occlumencie, l'ennemi a toujours une faille. Celle de Pétunia c'est soit son amour secret pour Severus, soit sa frustration sexuelle. Je penche pour les deux. Dans cet ordre.

- Mais, enfin, Pétunia chérie… tente son époux, sans espoir.

- Tu as entendu, Vernon. Ces petits vont se reposer pendant ces vacances, alors tu vas m'aider pour les taches ménagères. Et pas de protestation. Dudlynouchet aussi sera un bon garçon et fera se qu'on lui dit.

- Je vois que tu es une maîtresse de maison exemplaire, Pétunia.

Severus a insisté sur le mot « maîtresse » et la tante Pétunia a rougit. Il est très fort. Je crois que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Je suis très fort en drague, mais il faut que je sois motivé par la fille en face de moi. Là, il réussit à être allumeur alors que la femme est tout sauf sexy. Chapeau l'artiste !

L'oncle Vernon aussi est rouge écrevisse, je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il agrippe le bras de sa femme de manière possessive, mais elle est toujours tournée vers Severus, absorbée par la conversation.

Finalement, c'est le cousin de Potter qui détourne la conversation en s'exclamant qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait le même gâteau que « eux ». Il désigne une personne derrière nous et tout le monde se retourne. La famille Bel… Weasley est là au grand complet. Et les jumeaux sont effectivement en train de manger un très beau gâteau avec un glaçage tout blanc. J'avoue qu'il me fait envie aussi.

Mon attention est détournée par une furie rousse et grassouillette qui se jette sur Potter pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte que je qualifierais de « maternelle » (bien que je ne sache pas exactement à quoi ça ressemble…). Les Weasleys et Granger s'embrassent et se saluent cordialement. Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre pendant ces effusions de bons sentiments, alors je me rapproche de Severus pour lui chuchoter quelques mots, tandis que les Dursleys sont en grande discussion de leur côté.

- Eh bien, Severus, tu m'avais caché ton attirance pour les vieilles squelettiques. Tu fais dans la nécrophilie ?

- Très drôle, Draco. Petunia a toujours été amoureuse de moi. C'est la mère de Potter qui me l'avait dit. Peut-être que si je m'étais sacrifié plus tôt à ce petit jeu de séduction, Potter aurait eu une enfance plus heureuse.

Il a l'air sincèrement désolé. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il regarde les Weasleys et Potter se parler et rigoler. J'ai également un pincement au cœur. Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Chose que ni Severus, ni moi n'avons jamais connu. Une famille. Il reforme cependant son visage impassible avant que quiconque ait pu remarquer quoique ce soit.

Je vois le père Weasley s'approcher de Severus et de moi. Il nous a enfin remarqué ?

- Severus, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi Arthur ?

- Bien. Alors voici le nouveau venu ? Dit-il ne me regardant. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été convenablement présentés. Arthur Weasley.

Il me tend la main et je vois les autres s'arrêter de parler pour regarder notre échange. Il est vrai que les fois où je l'ai rencontré, j'étais accompagné de mon père. Nous n'avons pas été, comment dire ? Très courtois avec la famille Weasley. Je trouve qu'il fait un effort en remettant tout à plat. Je lui sers donc la main en esquissant un sourire que je veux poli. Je sens Potter se détendre immédiatement à mes côtés. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rapproché. La confiance règne… (En fait, la confiance ne règne pas encore. C'est là le problème.).

Arthur me fait un sourire encourageant et sa femme prend immédiatement le relais. Elle me tend la main en souriant chaleureusement. Comment peuvent-ils m'accueillir aussi bien après tout ce qu'on leur a fait subir ?

C'est au tour des jumeaux. L'un d'eux me tend la main tandis que l'autre s'approche de mon oreille pour y glisser quelques recommandations (en bref, ils me conseillent de me tenir à carreau si je ne veux pas goûter à leur vengeance personnelle. Et en effet, je ne veux pas).

Les Dursleys attendent bien sagement que nous ayons fini de dire au revoir. La tante Pétunia lançant des oeillades suggestives à mon parrain qui fait mine de les apprécier. Après moult recommandations et menaces lancées aux Dursleys de la part de la famille Weasley, nous suivons enfin notre « nouvelle famille ». Potter a l'air de se rendre à un enterrement. Pour ma part, je m'attends au pire.

Et le pire est venu. La voiture. Cet engin de torture qui bouge dans tous les sens et qui me rend malade. Je ne le savais pas avant aujourd'hui, mais je suis malade en voiture. Ce qui se résume à l'humiliation de ma vie. C'est-à-dire vomir tripes et boyaux dans un petit sac en plastique posé sur mes genoux alors que Potter tente de se retenir de rigoler. Je dis bien tente, parce qu'il n'y est pas arrivé. Il a éclaté de rire quand je suis sortit de la voiture, le teint cadavérique et tenant à peine sur mes jambes. Ensuite, il a eut pitié (ce qui est bien pire) et maintenant, il m'aide à rentrer dans la maison.

Pour ce que j'en vois, elle a l'air propre, petite, mais propre. La tante Petunia lance des ordres à son mari et à son fils. Severus lui a promis de passer de temps en temps pour dîner, elle sait donc qu'elle a intérêt à bien s'occuper de nous. Son mari est profondément chamboulé par cette attitude. On voit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire commander. Mais une femme guidée par ses hormones est redoutable. Il s'écrase donc et fait ce qu'elle lui dit. Je pense qu'il a été aussi un peu refroidit pas le fait que Severus a dit que j'avais le droit de me servir de ma magie puisque j'étais majeur. C'est le cousin Dursley qui est devenu livide en entendant ça. Ce qui m'a poussé à me dire qu'il contait s'en prendre à nous dès que sa mère aurait le dos tourné. Maintenant, je l'ai à l'œil, et ma baguette ne sera jamais loin.

Nous montons enfin à l'étage pour voir nos chambres. Rectification, notre chambre.

- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas dormir tous les deux dans cette chambre minuscule.

- Ecoute, Malfoy, on n'a pas le choix. Alors utilise plutôt ta magie pour métamorphoser un autre lit et tais-toi.

Il est marrant. Je veux bien, moi, métamorphoser un lit. Mais où ? La pièce est minuscule. Le bureau aussi. La cage de sa chouette et celle de mon hibou grand Duc prennent toute la place. Nos malles sont restées dans le couloir faute de place et l'armoire est ridiculement petite. Elle ne pourra jamais contenir toutes mes affaires. Je ne parle même pas de celles de Potter.

En quelques sorts, je bouge le lit de Potter pour le mettre sous la fenêtre, et je métamorphose un tabouret en un deuxième lit. J'en profite pour changer la qualité des matelas et du linge de lit (on n'est pas des bêtes quand même à dormir dans du coton). Je lance également un sort sur l'armoire pour l'agrandir magiquement à l'intérieur. En y regardant de plus près, la pièce est très lugubre. Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait pour changer le papier peint. J'enverrai un hibou le demander à Severus. On ne peut pas rester avec ce jaune immonde sur les murs.

- Vert ? Demande Potter en regardant la couleur des draps.

- C'est de la soie.

Il s'approche et touche le tissu de son lit. Un sourire apparaît.

- Tu as des goûts de luxe, Malfoy.

- Je peux remettre tes anciens draps, si tu veux.

Il rigole en me disant qu'il ne préfère pas, et qu'il est sûr de bien dormir avec ces draps, surtout que sa couleur préférée est le vert. On a au moins un point en commun. Sur ce, sa tante débarque pour nous dire que le dîner est près, puis repart.

- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Rogue pour ça. D'habitude quand je suis ici, c'est moi qui suis obligé de faire à manger.

- Je sais.

- Comment ? Me demande-t-il alors que nous descendons les escaliers. Ses yeux verts soudain braqués sur moi.

- Granger et Weasley.

- Tu peux les appeler Hermione et Ron.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit assez intimes pour ça.

- Tu auras tout le temps de te faire à l'idée.

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas la peine, nous arrivons dans la salle à manger. Toujours aussi propre. Le père et le fils sont attablés. Le père en bout de table. Potter s'assoit en face de Dursley et me fait signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Le silence devient rapidement pesant. Potter a le nez dans son assiette vide. Les deux autres le regardant méchamment. J'ai ma main sur ma baguette, près à dégainer. Je n'aime pas du tout voir leurs regards haineux salir Potter. Il ne le mérite pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est moi qui le regardais comme ça. Tellement de choses ont changées depuis.

Heureusement que la tante de Potter arrive avec le dîner, parce que j'en étais arrivé à me demander si le mieux était de me pendre ou de jeter des Avada aux deux mastodontes. Au programme il y a du poulet rôti et des frites. Que du gras. Il va falloir que je fasse encore plus d'exercices pour arriver à éliminer tout ça. Personne ne pipe mot. Le dîner est expédié en deux temps trois mouvements. Dursley a même fini le poulet à même la carcasse. La tante Petunia a réussit à sauver une aile de poulet supplémentaire pour que nous nous la partagions avec Potter. Finalement je la lui laisse. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de manger et puis, une cuisse, ça me convient très bien. Quand aux frites, je n'en ai mangé que très peu. J'aurais bien mangé un peu de salade mais la tante Pétunia a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas. A voir la tête de son fils, je ne sais même pas si il sait de quoi il s'agit. La fin du repas est marquée par une tarte au sucre (j'aurais du me douter qu'on aurait pas le droit à une salade de fruits…). Au moment de se lever de table, l'oncle et son fils sont couverts de taches de gras ou de sucre. Dursley en a les doigts collés.

Bien, si on résume ce que j'ai appris de la famille Dursley en quelques heures :

_Un Dursley est soit gros soit rachitique mais pas entre les deux._

_Un Dursley déteste Potter._

_Un Dursley est propre, sauf lorsqu'il est à table._

_Un Dursley ne mange pas équilibré._

_Un Dursley peut avoir le béguin pour un sorcier tout en haïssant tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie._

_Un Dursley est une brute (d'après Granger et Weasley)._

Eh, bien ! Le tableau n'est pas glorieux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Bien sur, nous ne sommes pas invités à venir passer la soirée avec eux. J'aurais pourtant aimé regarder de plus près cette télévision. J'en ai entendu parlé. Il parait même qu'il existe des cinéma où les écrans font la taille d'un mur. Moi qui aime l'art moldu, j'aurais voulu y aller. Ce sera peut-être pour la fin de la guerre. Car pour l'instant, nous avons interdiction de nous balader à Londres. Nous devons rester à Little Winging. Et d'après Potter, ce n'est pas bien grand.

Je suis tout de même heureux que la fin de la journée se termine. Je suis en train de prendre une douche. Il a fallut que j'attende que Potter prenne la sienne. Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain pour Dursley et nous ! Vous y croyez vous ? Moi j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il va falloir que je fasse la queue pour prendre ma douche.

Je me sèche rapidement, met mon short et mon tee-shirt de nuit. Il fait bien trop chaud en ce moment pour porter mon pyjama (même en soie). Quand je rentre dans la chambre, Potter est déjà couché. En même temps, la chambre est tellement petite qu'on ne peut être que couchés ou debout. Je me glisse sous les draps et soupire de soulagement.

- Dure journée, hein ? Demande-t-il en souriant, la tête tournée vers moi. Je regrette immédiatement qu'il ait prit le lit contre la fenêtre. Il est en contre-jour et je ne peux pas voir ses yeux. (Je crois que j'ai développé une sorte de dépendance à cette teinte précise de vert. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait remarqué, mais les draps sont du même vert que ses prunelles.)

- On peut le dire. Mais ils n'ont pas été vraiment méchants.

- Pour l'instant.

- Tu te méfies toujours d'eux ? Pourtant ta tante à l'air de les tenir d'une main de fer.

- C'est ce qui m'étonne. Autant, mon oncle fera ce qu'elle lui dit, autant Dursley m'a l'air d'avoir gardé une certaine rancune depuis l'année dernière. Et il a encore grandit et grossit.

- C'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant. Mais il ne peut rien contre la magie.

- La tienne, parce que la mienne, je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser.

- Je pense que ça suffit à lui faire peur.

- Espérons.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes allongés, dans le silence, le temps que la lumière diminue derrière les rideaux et qu'il fasse nuit. J'entends Potter étouffer un bâillement et me dire bonne nuit. Je suis un peu surprit, mais je lui retourne la politesse.

Je suis fatigué, pourtant je ne trouve pas le sommeil. La journée repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Il y a eut cette discussion avec Granger et Weasley, la rupture entre Potter et sa petite amie, les Dursleys, Severus… Et puis il y a Pansy et Blaise. A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont dans le camp adverse. Merlin puisse leur venir en aide…

* * *

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La suite très vite… **_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	3. Liste des qualités de Harry

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, merci pour toutes vos reviews et voici la suite. _

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Liste des qualités d'Harry**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit (une fois que j'ai réussi à m'endormir). Bon, Potter ronfle un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable. Comme il est encore très tôt et que je suis parfaitement réveillé, je vais en profiter pour aller faire un petit jogging, histoire de perdre les calories du repas de la veille.

Alors que j'enlevais mon tee-shirt, Potter ouvre les yeux et devient soudain écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ?

- Je me change, je vais aller courir. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, je vais dormir encore un peu.

Il a répondu très vite et s'est retourné immédiatement de l'autre côté. Pourtant, j'avais cru être poli. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pour une fois. Bref, je fini de me changer et sort de la chambre discrètement. J'ai quand même emmené ma baguette au cas ou une bande de moldus en voudrait à mon intégrité physique. La maison est encore silencieuse et je sors dans la rue. Hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir à quoi ressemblait le quartier (j'avais trop mal au cœur). Toutes les maisons se ressemblent. Elles n'ont rien d'original. Apparemment, la mode est de se faire remarquer le moins possible. J'ai intérêt à me souvenir du chemin que j'emprunte sinon je pourrais me perdre facilement. La balade est cependant agréable, il ne fait pas encore trop chaud et le soleil brille déjà. Je me sens nettement mieux à l'extérieur que confiné dans cette chambre lugubre. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas le temps passer. Quand je me retrouve de nouveau devant la maison des Dursleys, il est 9h30 passés. J'ai couru plus d'une heure.

En entrant, j'entend du bruit dans la cuisine, La tante Pétunia doit préparer le petit déjeuner. Je ne pense pas que son mari travaille aujourd'hui. Nous sommes samedi. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va se les coltiner toute la journée. Ah, mais le cousin doit être en vacances, lui aussi ! On peut jamais être tranquille ! Plus je progresse dans l'escalier, plus j'entends des bruits, comme si quelqu'un courrait et sautait. Il y a aussi des paroles étouffées. C'était bien la peine que je me fasse discret tout à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre, j'ai envie d'une bonne douche, en espérant que la salle de bain soit libre. Je file donc chercher mes affaires dans la chambre quand ce que je vois me laisse un instant interdit.

Le bruit que j'entendais était dû aux tentatives désespérées de Potter pour éviter les assauts de son cousin. Ce monstre de laideur semble décidé à se passer les nerfs et se faire les muscles sur son punching-ball préféré. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à lui durant mon absence. Il va amèrement le regretter. Potter est déjà bien amoché quand je sors ma baguette.

- Stupefix.

Le corps de Dudley se fige et tombe à la renverse sur mon lit (je vais devoir lancer un sort de nettoyage dessus, bravo…). Potter se tourne vers moi, le visage en sang et un œil à moitié fermé. Il se tient également le côté droit. Je sens mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Potter ne méritait pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel acharnement. Une telle violence. Même quand on se bagarrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ce n'était pas avec autant de haine. J'ai une envie subite de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui soigner ses blessures. Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendrait bien, alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de m'approcher de son cousin et me pencher pour qu'il me voit.

- Ecoute-moi bien Dudley (remarquez le ton empreint de mépris et de haine que j'emploie). Potter n'est pas un jouet sur lequel tu peux te défouler. Et d'ailleurs si il en était un, il serait MON jouet (je sens que mon esprit dérive vers cette perspective, alors je me reprends…). Si tu poses encore tes sales pattes sur lui une seule fois, je te ferai regretter d'être né. Je connais une multitude de sorts, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Certains pourraient même te défigurer ou t'estropier. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. Ce petit écart de conduite restera entre nous. Je vois que Potter a réussit à te casser le nez (je me retourne vers l'auteur de ce massacre et lui fait un clin d'œil. Il rougit de nouveau). Tu diras que tu t'es cogné. Cligne des yeux une fois si tu m'as compris (ce qu'il fait). Bien. Finite Incantatem.

La brute épaisse se relève difficilement et tangue pendant un moment. Il se touche le nez dans une grimace et sort de la chambre en me contournant soigneusement. Je reste un moment immobile, puis je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche de Potter.

- Est-ce que ça va, Potter ?

- Oui, merci d'être intervenu.

Il est toujours rouge et a baissé la tête. Je la soulève moi-même en glissant ma main libre sous son menton pour évaluer les dégâts sur son visage. Il ne me regarde toujours pas dans les yeux et se triture les mains.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je crois que j'aurais dû prendre en compte tes inquiétudes, hier, et ne pas te laisser seul.

Je lance un sort de nettoyage pour voir ses plaies. Elles ne sont pas trop graves mais j'aurais besoin de potions et de lotions cicatrisantes. Je ne connais pas de sorts de medicomagie. Il faut que je m'en fasse envoyer un livre, de toute urgence. Surtout si nous devons participer à cette guerre.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait aussi rapidement.

Je me lève pour aller chercher un morceau de parchemin et retourne m'asseoir à côté de lui (je ne peux pas écrire sur le bureau qui est trop encombré).

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris un message à Severus pour qu'il nous envoie des potions et un livre de medicomagie. Ah, et je voudrais savoir si il a des nouvelles de Blaise et Pansy, aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Je voudrais savoir si ils ont reçus la marque.

- Ah.

Il est visiblement gêné. Est-ce que c'est parce que ça lui rappelle que moi aussi, j'étais destiné à l'avoir ? Il reste silencieux le temps que j'écrive. Puis reprend la parole.

- Tu pourrais envoyer Hedwige aussi ? Elle se dégourdira les ailes. Enfin, si tu penses que ton Hiboux pourra accepter sa présence.

- Tu veux bien que Hedwige vienne avec toi ?

Mon hiboux ne semble pas perturbé plus que ça, en plus il sera moins chargé au retour.

- Bien, alors allez apporter cela au Professeur Rogue et revenez avec ce qu'il vous donnera.

Je laisse nos rapaces s'envoler et me retourne vers Potter. Il s'est recouché, se tenant toujours le flan droit.

- Je vais me doucher et te chercher quelque chose à manger. Je t'enferme avec un sort, d'accord ? J'ai essayé de prendre ma voix la plus douce et rassurante devant son expression angoissée.

Il me fait signe que oui, je prends des affaires de rechange et lance un collaporta. Une bonne douche me fait du bien pour faire baisser un peu mon taux d'adrénaline et ma rage de voir Potter si faible et sans défense, lui qui est un des sorciers les plus puissant (oui, je le reconnais, il est plus fort magiquement que moi). Je ne veux pas non plus m'étendre sur une sorte de besoin que j'ai eu de le protéger et le rassurer (beaucoup trop perturbant). Donc, comme tout bon Malfoy, j'enfouis mes envies et sentiments, et j'avance. En l'occurrence je descends les escaliers pour aller chercher à manger.

En bas de l'escalier, je croise l'oncle Vernon qui me regarde de travers et fait très attention de ne pas me toucher. Il croit peut-être que la magie s'attrape. Je toussote dans sa direction et il fuit aussi vite qu'il peut malgré son age et son embonpoint. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais je me calme bien vite en entrant dans la cuisine. La tante Pétunia est derrière le comptoir et fait cuire quelque chose. Dudley est attablé et s'empiffre de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, il a des yeux au beurre noir à cause de son nez cassé. Je décide de l'ignorer et passe à côté de lui sans baisser les yeux.

- Bonjour, Madame.

- Bonjour, Draco. Assied-toi, je te prépare des pancakes. Est-ce que Severus aime les pancakes ?

Euh, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si je lui dis non, elle risque de se vexer. Si je lui dis oui, je ne risque rien.

- Bien sur !

- Très bien, vous en aurez tous les matins, on ne sait jamais, si il vient… Où est Harry ? Il doit manger, sinon Severus ne va pas être content.

Elle est complètement obsédée, ma parole. Si je n'en étais pas effrayé, j'en rirais. Il faudra que je pense à dire à Severus de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec elle. Il en va de sa vertu.

- Il ne se sent pas très bien ce matin. Pourrais-je monter prendre mon petit déjeuner avec lui ?

- Bien sur. Je vous prépare un plateau. Il a besoin de médicament ?

- Non, merci, j'en ai demandé à Severus.

- Il va venir lui amener ?

Je vois clairement une lueur d'excitation briller dans son regard.

- Non, il enverra les potions par hibou.

Oups, j'ai du dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Dudley a couiné et Pétunia s'est figée.

- Draco, dit-elle avec une voix froide, ici on ne parle pas de ce qui n'est pas normal.

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que je me sens parfaitement normal, et que Severus est aussi normal que moi, mais je sens l'odeur des pancakes et après mon jogging, j'ai besoin de manger. Potter aussi en a besoin. Alors je ne réponds pas et attends sagement qu'elle finisse de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand je remonte avec mon butin, Potter s'est rendormi. Il a l'air tellement fragile.

- Hum, hum…

Il sursaute en entendant mon toussotement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, mais franchement, vous me voyez aller lui caresser… euh, tapoter gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller en douceur ? (C'est bien ce que je me disais).

- Il y des pancakes au petit déjeuner. Dit-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit et en posant le plateau sur le lit de Potter. Si tu veux autre chose demain, tu n'auras qu'à dire que Severus l'adore. Elle te le préparera avec plaisir.

- Elle a l'air de vraiment en pincer pour lui. Répond-t-il en prenant un pancake et en ouvrant précautionneusement la bouche. Il a l'air d'avoir mal à la mâchoire aussi.

- Severus m'a dit qu'elle est amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Apparemment, c'est ta mère qui lui a dit.

- J'ai toujours cru que Pétunia me détestait à cause de la magie. Mais en plus, elle était jalouse de ma mère…

Il parle plus pour lui-même que pour moi, plongé dans ses pensées, mastiquant difficilement. Quant à moi, je suis perturbé par le fait que l'on se parle presque normalement. Rien à voir avec notre comportement à Poudlard. En même temps, si on devait continuer à se taper dessus et à s'insulter, la vie deviendrait vite étouffante. Je pense qu'on a conclu une trêve tacite. Pour le reste des vacances, ou pour toujours ?

Après avoir fini notre petit déjeuner, je redescends le plateau, toujours en enfermant Potter, et le dépose dans l'évier. Pétunia n'est plus là. Je lance un sort rapide de nettoyage sur la vaisselle. Ils ne pourront pas dire que l'on ne fait pas d'efforts. Je croise la famille Dursley au grand complet dans l'escalier. Ils sont habillés sur leur 31.

- Draco, tu diras à Harry que nous partons pour la journée chez ma sœur. Dit l'oncle Vernon, sur un ton glacial qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Severus dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Sur ce, il sort, suivit de son fils. Pétunia me sourit faiblement, pour faire bonne figure et essayer de s'attirer mes faveurs. Certainement en espérant que je rapporte à mon parrain son comportement exemplaire.

Potter est ravi d'avoir la maison pour nous tous seuls. Il va prendre sa douche et m'entraîne dans le salon pour s'asseoir devant la télévision (je doit avouer que je suis comme un gamin devant la boutique de Honey Ducks). Il s'en rend bien sur compte et me regarde en souriant.

- Tu n'as jamais regardé la télé ?

- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parlé (je ne suis pas un inculte quand même).

- Tu veux voir un film ?

Je rêve ou il me demande mon avis. Je dois avoir l'air surprit parce qu'il se met à rigoler. Quelque chose au fond de moi se détend, se relaxe. Je suis étrangement bien, assit là, à côté de Potter qui rit. Il n'attend pas ma réponse et appui sur un rectangle noir qu'il tient dans sa main. Une image apparaît, elle bouge et les personnages parlent. Potter appui encore sur sa manette et l'image change, les personnages aussi.

- Je suis en train de chercher un film. Il y a plusieurs programmes. On va essayer d'en trouver un de bien.

Il s'installe plus confortablement sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous lui. Je me contente de croiser les miennes. Je dois dire que je suis complètement fasciné par ce que je vois (la télé, pas Potter).

- Ah, ce n'est pas un film mais une série, ça devrait te plaire. C'est la façon qu'on les moldus de voir les sorciers. Ça s'appelle « Charmed ». C'est trois sœurs sorcières.

- Je m'attends au pire…

- Tu fais bien, me répond Potter, toujours en souriant.

Deux heures et demie après, nous avons vu trois épisodes. J'aime beaucoup cet art moldu. C'est très prenant, mais par contre les histoires racontées étaient pathétiques. Toutes ces fables sur des démons qui viennent d'autres dimensions… Si les moldus savaient qu'il ne faut pas aller bien loin pour trouver des monstres encore plus terrifiants…

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, nos chouette et hibou arrivent au moment de la fin du troisième épisode. Ils sont chargés tous les deux. Nous nous levons, moi pour leur ouvrir la fenêtre, Potter pour aller leur chercher à manger dans la cuisine.

D'après ce que je vois, Severus a préféré être prudent et nous a envoyé un arsenal de potions et de lotions en tout genre, avec les explications qui vont avec. Il y a également une lettre accompagnant le colis et un énorme livre sur la médicomagie. Je vais pouvoir m'instruire.

Potter revient avec des gâteaux secs et une écuelle d'eau tandis que j'étale les potions sur la table basse.

- Heureusement que les Dursleys ne sont pas là, fait-il en nourrissant Hedwige et Montaigne. (le nom de mon hibou, non, ce n'est pas pompeux comme nom…). Ils auraient eut une attaque en voyant tout cet étalage du monde magique.

- En attendant, on va pouvoir te soigner correctement. Quand ils rentreront ce soir, tu n'auras plus aucunes marques.

J'ouvre la lettre accompagnant les potions de Severus et met de côté les potions indiquées pour soigner Potter.

- Assied-toi enlève tes lunettes et bois ça.

Je lui tends une potion anti-douleur pour son œil et ses côtes. Il la boit sans même y penser. Aurait-il confiance en moi ? Je m'assoie à côté de lui et prend un petit flacon contenant une potion à appliquer sur la peau, directement sur ses blessures du visage et sur ces côtes. Quand il me voit m'approcher, il a un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais t'appliquer cet onguent. Détends-toi.

Il rougit furieusement. Serait-il intimidé parce que je vais le toucher. Et moi, serais-je fébrile à cette idée ? (Encore une question à ne pas me poser, un jour j'en ferai une liste). Je verse un peu de la solution sur mes mains et les frotte pour la répartir. Puis, doucement, je pose mes mains sur son visage. Son front est doux, ses pommettes aussi. Il ne s'est pas rasé ce matin (d'ailleurs moi non plus), ses joues sont donc un peu rugueuses. Il ferme les yeux et souffle longuement, contrairement à moi qui ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Il fut un temps, j'en aurais profité pour lui faire mal, appuyer sur ces blessures. Maintenant, j'ai envie de le protéger, de le soigner, de le faire le plus délicatement possible. Je me mets à masser le contour de son œil d'une main et sa pommette blessée de l'autre. Les cicatrices commencent à s'effacer sous la pression de mes doigts. Quand elles ont totalement disparues, je descends mes mains sur ces mâchoires douloureuses et continue mon massage. Je sens le souffle de Potter sur mes mains et je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est qu'il ouvre les yeux pour que je puisse les voir de près. Quand son visage est à nouveau parfait (je veux dire parfaitement guérit…), je descend encore mes mains pour soulever son tee-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il a ouvert brusquement les yeux et a posé sa main (parfaite soit dit en passant) sur la mienne pour m'arrêter. Ses orbes sont d'un vert intense, éblouissant, aveuglant. Je crois que mon monde se limite à cette couleur obsédante. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à lui répondre.

- Je… je mets de l'onguent sur tes côtes…

- Je vais le faire moi-même ça…

Il est de nouveau extrêmement rouge. Il prend le flacon d'une main tremblante et repousse la mienne, restée accrochée à son tee-shirt (pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas enlevée plus tôt ? Encore une question de la liste...).

Je vois comme au ralentit, sa main (toujours parfaite et d'une virilité à me faire pâlir de jalousie), soulever son vêtement et se masser doucement le flan. Ses yeux sont dans les miens, je n'ose pas baisser le regard vers le bout de chair dévoilé. Et lui semble vouloir s'assurer que je ne le fasse pas. Tant pis, je le fais quand même (simple curiosité, hein…). Bon, alors première question : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme sport à part le Quidditch pour avoir des tablettes de chocolat comme ça ? Je dois m'entraîner tous les jours pour garder les miennes, et lui ? Deuxième question : A quoi je ressemblerais si ma peau était aussi halée que la sienne ? Troisième question : Ais-je déjà vu quelque chose de plus sensuel que ce qui est en train de se passer sous mes yeux ?

- Je ne vois pas derrière, est-ce que c'est encore bleu ? Me demande Potter, la voix tremblante et hésitante.

Je crois que j'ai sursauté quand il parlé. J'étais encore partit dans un autre monde… Je me penche encore un peu pour observer, cette fois avec sa permission.

- C'est parfait. (Oui, bon, il n'est pas sensé savoir que je parle de sa chute de rein).

- Merci, Draco.

Là c'est moi qui rougis. Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom.

- De rien Potter (je me sens beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour lui rendre la pareille).

Aïe. Il se rembrunit. Il a perdu son sourire. C'est à cause de moi et de mon orgueil à deux galions que ses yeux se sont assombris. Je me mettrais des claques… si je n'avais pas peur de me faire mal.

-…hum…Harry.

Voilà qui est mieux. Finalement ce n'était pas la mort de l'appeler pas son prénom. Et je suis hautement récompensé par le retour de son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux.

- Je vais nous préparer le déjeuner !

Il se lève d'un bond et me tend le flacon de lotion. Ok, j'ai compris, il fait à manger, je vais ranger tout le foutoir de Severus. Le temps de tout regrouper, de monter les potions, le livre et de signifier aux hiboux qu'il fallait rentrer dans leur cage, j'arrive dans la cuisine au moment ou Po…Harry sert le déjeuner.

- Omelette aux champignons et salade de tomates. Ça ira ?

- Tu rigoles ! Un repas équilibré ! Où as-tu trouvé ces ingrédients miracles ?

- Il suffisait de bien chercher. Je suppose que les tomates auraient du servir à faire de la sauce bolognaise ou un truc dans ce genre.

Je prends une première bouchée et je suis agréablement surpris.

- Tu cuisines très bien, Harry. C'est excellent.

- Draco, tu te rends compte que tu viens de me faire un compliment ? Demande-t-il en pouffant de rire.

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas le travail d'un elfe de maison…

J'ai dit ça avec un sourire en coin, j'espère qu'il a comprit que je plaisantais. Ouf, oui, il éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire aussi devant sa mine joyeuse. Il a changé de physionomie depuis hier. Il avait l'air fatigué dans le train, aujourd'hui il semble libéré. Est-ce parce qu'il a rompu avec Ginny ? (Je fais d'énormes progrès, je l'ai appelée par son prénom).

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour en ville cet après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où faire des courses ?

- Tu as des choses à acheter ? Me demande-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, des légumes et surtout des fruits. Tu n'as pas envie d'une pêche ou de fraises par cette chaleur ?

- Si, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent moldu. Je pense qu'on peut tenir une semaine, ensuite il faudra demander à quelqu'un de nous changer des galions.

- Pas de problème, je vais envoyer un hibou à Severus, il changera de l'argent pour nous. J'ai un coffre à mon nom, et si tu lui donnes procuration, il pourra changer des sous pour toi aussi.

- Je veux bien. Ça me gêne d'envoyer Ron chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre alors que sa famille n'est pas très aisée…

- Alors, c'est d'accord. Je vais en profiter pour lui demander comment on fait pour repeindre un mur à l'aide d'un sort.

- Pourquoi ? Là, il en a carrément arrêté de manger.

- Parce que notre chambre est immonde !

Comment ce fait-il que ça ne le choque pas plus que ça, ce jaune canari délavé et sale ?

- Je m'y suis habitué, tu sais. J'ai connu pire.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Maintenant que je suis là, ça va changer, je te le garantis.

Nous continuons à discuter calmement tout le long du repas. C'est étonnant comme sa présence est agréable quand on ne se lance pas d'insultes toutes les cinq minutes.

Comme ce matin, je m'empresse de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur la vaisselle, ce qui me vaux un remerciement chaleureux de la part d'Harry (ça ne me gêne plus du tout de l'appeler comme ça, d'ailleurs, j'aime bien ce prénom. Le dire, le penser. Il est très agréable, facile, il roule tout seul. Il me trotte dans la tête en permanence).

Je commence à penser que je suis jaloux de lui. Parce que quand je fais une liste de ce qui caractérise Harry Potter, voilà ce que ça donne :

_Harry a des amis sur qui il peut compter._

_Harry est doux._

_Harry est fidèle._

_Harry cuisine bien._

_Harry a un rire communicatif._

_Harry a un prénom qui se prononce sensuellement._

_Harry a des mains de rêves._

_Harry a un torse parfait._

_Harry a des fesses superbes._

_Harry est puissant magiquement._

_Harry a un sourire ravageur._

_Harry a des yeux de ma couleur préférée._

Oui, c'est ça, il va falloir que je travaille sur moi, parce que je suis jaloux (je ne vois pas d'autre explication).

* * *

_**Voilà… la suite prochainement…**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	4. Liste des questions à ne pas me poser

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, j'avais dit que je publierai la suite mercredi mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne serai pas là! donc, j'ai mis un grand coup de collier et j'ai terminé la correction ce soir. Je n'ai plus les yeux en face des trous alors pardonnez-moi si il reste encore des fautes… _

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Liste des questions à ne pas me poser**

* * *

Après le déjeuner, je suis remonté dans la chambre pour écrire un nouveau message à Severus. J'en ai profité pour lire entièrement la lettre accompagnant les potions.

_Draco,_

_J'espère que la famille de Potter se comportera bien à présent. Je passerai d'ici une semaine pour m'en assurer. Entre temps, veille sur Potter. Je te rappelle aussi que tu dois lui apprendre l'occlumencie. Je le testerai à chaque fois que je viendrai. Il a intérêt à avoir progressé. Ecris-moi à chaque fois qu'il fera des cauchemars. C'est très important, je compte sur toi. En ce qui concerne Parkinson et Zabini. Ils ont reçu la marque hier. Leur initiation a duré toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles. _

_Severus._

Le temps que je finisse, Harry m'avait rejoint.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, Harry. Severus veut absolument que tu apprennes l'occlumencie. Il viendra la semaine prochaine pour s'assurer que les Dursleys n'ont pas réitéré leur exploit de ce matin et pour être sûr que tu progresses.

- Ça va être une catastrophe. Je te préviens tout de suite. Quand Rogue a essayé de m'apprendre, je suis entré dans sa tête et j'ai vu des choses pas très jolies qui n'ont pas améliorées nos relations.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra en temps voulu. Je pense qu'on peut commencer ce soir. Je t'ai laissé un bout de parchemin pour que tu mettes la somme que tu veux qu'il retire dans ton coffre et que tu signes.

Il me fit encore son sourire dont je suis si jaloux (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon cœur se met à battre plus vite à chaque fois), et s'agenouille à côté de moi pour écrire sur le lit. Il gribouille d'une écriture penchée et signe d'un HP stylisé. J'aime beaucoup son écriture. (Je vais rajouter ça à ma liste).

- Bien, on va envoyer ton hibou. Au fait, comment il s'appelle ?

- Montaigne.

- Ce n'est pas le nom d'un écrivain français moldu ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Bah, déjà, comment tu connais Montaigne ?

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi, Harry.

- C'est ce que je constate.

Il a fini sa phrase sur un sourire énigmatique et s'est relevé. Mon hibou a un peu protesté de se faire manipuler par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais ce n'est rien comparé au raffut qu'a fait sa chouette en voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Harry a du lui faire toutes ses excuses et lui promettre de l'envoyer bientôt chez les Weasleys pour qu'elle se taise enfin.

- Bon, alors, ces courses, on va les faire ?

Je suis plutôt enthousiaste à cette proposition. Je me lève donc et ouvre l'armoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'habille. Je ne vais quand même pas y aller en jean et tee-shirt !

Il me regarde bizarrement, puis semble avoir une illumination.

- Tu n'as jamais fais les courses dans un supermarché moldu !

- Bien sur que non !

- Dans ce cas, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas comme les sorties à Préaulards, où tout le monde s'habille bien pour impressionner les filles… ou les garçons.

Il s'est reprit rapidement en ajoutant « les garçons ». Je me souviens effectivement de filles habillées très sexy sans leurs uniformes de Poudlard…

Il me tire par la manche et m'entraîne dans le couloir.

- Tu devrais jeter un sort de collaporta, pour être sur que personne n'entre et ne fouille nos affaires. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est humiliant de ne pas avoir d'intimité.

Je m'exécute et le suis jusque dehors. La chaleur est étouffante.

- Il ne fait jamais aussi chaud d'habitude. C'est étrange. Fait remarquer Harry.

- En effet, avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pensais bien que le climat changerait. La magie noire a des influences sur les saisons et les vents. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela réchaufferait l'atmosphère.

- On va marcher pour aller jusqu'au supermarché. Je pense qu'il faut éviter de prendre le bus après l'expérience de la voiture, hier.

Il me sourit d'un air contrit et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer dans le bus.

Nous marchons donc une petite demi-heure sous un soleil de plomb, et je sens que je dégouline de sueur. J'ai horreur de ça. Par contre, je trouve que Harry à l'air encore plus sexy comme ça (c'est encore la jalousie qui parle). Je ne pense pas être très sexe avec les cheveux plaqués sur mon front et le tee-shirt collé à ma peau. Harry me jette des coups d'oeils de temps en temps. Il croit que je ne le remarque pas. Peut-être qu'il envie mes abdos qu'on voit se dessiner à travers mon tee-shirt. J'en doute parce que les siens sont pal mal non plus.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le magasin et j'ai un temps d'arrêt. Je vois les gens se présenter devant les portes de verre et celles-ci s'ouvrent sans pour autant qu'ils ne les aient touchées.

- C'est de la magie ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Quoi dont ? Me demande Harry que ça ne semble pas perturber plus que ça.

- Les portes ! Elles fonctionnent comme au ministère !

- Ah ça, non, c'est une technologie moldue.

- Moldue ? Le ministère utilise une technologie moldue ?

Alors là c'est la quatrième dimension.

- Non, répond-t-il en rigolant ou plutôt en se foutant de ma gueule. Le ministère a ensorcelé ses portes. Ici, les moldus ont inventé un système qui détecte la présence des gens et qui fait s'ouvrir les portes avec l'électricité.

- Les moldus sont quand même ingénieux, il faut le reconnaître.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un Malfoy ait pu dire ça.

- Un Malfoy reconnaît ses erreurs.

Il faut aussi le rajouter à la liste des qualités d'un Malfoy. Quoique je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit compatible avec le fait qu'un Malfoy est sûr de lui et arrogant. A voir ultérieurement.

- On y va ou tu préfères regarder les portes pendant que je me tape les courses tout seul ?

- C'est bon, tu permets que je m'intéresse quand même ?

- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu t'intéresses à ce qui se passe à l'intérieur parce que je suis en train de cuire en plein soleil.

- J'te suis, en plus avec la peau que j'ai, je vais me chopper un coup de soleil.

- Je te passerai de la crème.

Je rêve ou sa voix s'est faite enjôleuse. Non, je ne rêve pas ! Il est en train de rigoler devant ma tête d'ahuri ! Tu veux jouer à ça ?

- Non, Harry, ça c'est mon rôle. Tu as oublié ?

Voilà. Il rigole moins. Il est même écarlate. Et ce n'est pas à cause du soleil. Je peux être un allumeur moi aussi, quand je veux.

Nous entrons enfin dans le magasin pour nous recevoir un vent glacial juste au-dessus de la tête. Je sens un frisson me parcourir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- La climatisation. Ils ont du la régler trop fort. Tu ferais mieux de nous lancer un sort de séchage discrètement parce qu'on va être malades. Nos tee-shirts sont humides de transpiration.

Je m'exécute donc. Je commence à en avoir doucement marre d'être le seul à pouvoir me servir de ma magie. C'est moi qui fais toujours tout !

- Comment ils font les moldus ? Eux aussi ils transpirent !

- Oui, et ils sont tout le temps malades à cause des chauds et froids.

Ah ! Pas si malin que ça les moldus, hein… Bon je ne vais pas faire part de cette remarque à Harry parce que je ne pense pas qu'il le prenne très bien. Au fait, depuis quand je fais attention à ce que pense Harry ? Peut-être depuis que je l'appelle Harry… Je crois que j'ai levé les yeux au ciel parce que Harry me regarde bizarrement. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il doit croire que j'ai plusieurs personnalités. C'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux…

Nous avons mit presque une heure à faire les courses. Et Harry n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de ma gueule tout le long. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la première fois que je fais les courses ! C'est quoi tous ces aliments sous plastique ? Comment veut-t-il que je choisisse du jambon alors qu'il y a un étalage impressionnant de boites de plastique plates dans des armoires réfrigérées ? Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'étais totalement perdu. D'ailleurs je ne me suis sentit bien que dans le rayon des produits frais. Au moins je savais reconnaître une carotte et une tomate. Les moldus ne les ont pas encore cachés dans du plastique. Quoique j'ai vu des pommes enfermées dans un sac. Nous avons fait le plein de fruits et légumes, de viande maigre, et de poisson. Nous en avons acheté pour toute la famille Dursley. Notre tactique étant de faire croire à la tante Pétunia que Severus est très à cheval sur les repas équilibrés.

Je ne l'avouerais que sous la torture, mais je me suis bien amusé à pousser le caddie. Bon, j'ai roulé une ou deux fois sur les pieds d'autres clients… bon, cinq fois. Mais c'était marrant. Surtout quand le petit vieux en a perdu sa béquille. Harry n'était pas très content, mais je me suis excusé auprès du vieux et Harry n'a rien pu dire. Je suis d'une politesse exemplaire, même envers les moldus.

Là où j'ai un peu tiqué, c'est quand il m'a dit qu'il fallait laisser le caddie au magasin. J'ai cru qu'il n'était pas sérieux au début, mais il a commencé à retirer les sacs (encore en plastique) du chariot.

Voilà comment je me retrouve, en plein cagnard, à 5 heures de l'après-midi a charrier des sacs qui font deux fois mon poids.

- La prochaine fois, on prendra le bus, même si je suis malade.

- La prochaine fois, on fera les courses avec tante Pétunia. Me réponds Harry. Je ne compte pas payer le régime de Dudley toutes les semaines. Mais par contre, il faudra prendre la voiture.

A ce mot, mon estomac a fait une embardée. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors…

Quand nous entrons dans la maison, notre bonne humeur relative descend dans nos chaussettes. Ils sont revenus. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine pour poser nos sacs et nous y trouvons la tante Pétunia.

- Bonjour. Dit Harry qui la voit pour la première fois de la journée.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Répond-t-il avec des yeux incrédules.

- Tu as écrit à Severus pour lui dire que tu allais mieux ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a même conseillé de bien manger et de faire des repas équilibrés. Alors nous sommes allés faire des courses pour ce soir.

- Manger équilibré ?

Elle ne semble pas savoir ce que cela veut dire.

- Oui, nous avons pris du poisson et des légumes.

- Heu… Mais, c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si Dudlynouchet va aimer…

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais dire à Severus que je ferai nos propres repas et…

- Non, non, non, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne m'occupe pas bien de vous. Donne-moi les courses et dis-moi combien je vous dois.

Nous remontons dans notre chambre en attendant l'heure du repas. Harry a les poches pleines. Sa tante lui a même donné un pourboire pour le service rendu.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle se comporte si différemment. Me dit Harry en se jetant sur son lit.

- Je me demande si elle va se rendre compte que Severus n'est pas intéressé.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait… Je ne sais pas moi… se forcer ?

Harry est plein d'espoir et ça me fait presque de la peine de lui faire perdre ses illusions.

- Franchement, imagine-toi à sa place. Moi, je serais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il est de nouveau très rouge. Je crois qu'il voit clairement à quoi je fais référence.

- Ok, on va essayer de faire en sorte que la tante Pétunia garde ses illusions encore un moment alors.

Nous restons sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes quand je me décide à parler des choses qui fâchent.

- Harry, tu veux qu'on commence les leçons d'occlumencie ?

Il émet un petit bruit que je qualifierai de gémissement ou de lamentation avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Draco, on vient à peine de commencer à se parler cordialement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me laisser entrer dans ta tête.

- J'essayerai de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, dans ce cas.

- Même Rogue, n'a pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Tu sais, je peux me vanter d'être plus fort que Severus au moins dans ce domaine. Il n'y a aucun risque. Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui as peur que je rentre dans ta tête ?

Il rougit furieusement et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. A moins qu'il me cache des choses pas glorieuses ou intimes… Pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite tout à coup ?

- Bon, aller, faisons un essai. Me dit-il.

Nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre sur nos lits respectifs. Nos genoux se touchent tellement la chambre est petite.

- Bien, Harry. Ferme les yeux et vide-toi la tête.

- C'est ce que me disait Rogue, mais je n'arrive pas à ne penser à rien, c'est impossible. Personne ne peut y arriver.

- Je sais bien. Je ne te demande pas de ne penser à rien. Je veux que tu penses à une seule chose. Tu prends une image rassurante pour toi et tu ne penses qu'à ça. Tu en trouves une ?

Il me fait oui de la tête, les yeux fermés.

- Bien, laisse cette image envahir ta tête, tes pensées. Ton monde se limite à cette image.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile… murmure-t-il.

- Tu vois, tu fais des progrès ! Je vais essayer d'entrer dans ta tête. D'accord ?

Après un acquiescement, je ferme les yeux à mon tour et me concentre. Je ne l'ai fait que rarement, et ça me demande une concentration intense. J'ai plus l'habitude de me servir de l'occlumencie que de la légilimencie. Je pense à lui très fort. Je pense à ce que je voudrais voir en lui, à des moments de sa vie…

Je crois que je suis enfin dans sa tête. C'est un beau bordel. Il y a des tas d'images qui passent sans que je puisse en distinguer une réellement. C'est déjà un bon point. Ses pensées sont tellement embrouillées qu'il est difficile de se faire une idée de ce à quoi il pense. Cependant, je vois une image qui se distingue des autres. Elle revient sans cesse. Je pense que c'est l'image à laquelle je lui ai demandé de penser. Il essaie de la faire revenir au premier plan quand il sent ses pensées prendre le dessus. Et je suis choqué par ce que je vois. L'image qui est sensée le rassurer s'est passée ce matin. C'est moi. Mon visage penché sur le sien, mes mains prêtes à le toucher pour cicatriser ses blessures. Un frisson me parcours. Non seulement il a changé d'état d'esprit envers moi, mais en plus, il me considère comme quelqu'un de fiable, de rassurant. Est-ce que j'ai la même image de lui ? Oh que oui. Et depuis toujours je dirais. Après tout, c'est un Gryffondor. Il est fiable, protecteur, et puissant. Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor et pourtant il se dit la même chose de moi.

J'essaie de me reconcentrer, ce qui n'est pas évident du tout. Je rentre plus profondément dans ses souvenirs et mon image disparaît peu à peu. Il n'a plus de barrière et il ne fait rien pour me repousser. Il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus. Je pousse encore un peu et je vois un souvenir. C'est le plus récent je pense. Il s'agit de son cousin, entrant dans sa chambre. Il y a effectivement deux lits. Il s'agit du souvenir de ce matin.

_- Dudley, sort de là s'il te plait. Draco ne va pas être content que tu entres dans notre chambre._

_- Je suis étonné que vous ne fassiez pas lit commun. Dit Dudley en regardant les draps de mon lit défait. Des erreurs de la nature comme vous deux, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné plus que ça. _

_Je sens bouillir mon sang dans mes veines encore fois. Harry a une expression blessée sur le visage. Ses yeux sont éteints. Il n'y a pas d'être plus parfait que lui, comment peut-on croire que Harry soit une erreur de la nature ? (Bon encore une pensée que je vais devoir enfouir au plus profond de moi-même…). _

_- Dudley, ta mère ne va pas être contente de savoir que tu es entré ici…_

_- Ce que ma mère ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. _

_Dudley se rapproche dangereusement de Harry et celui-ci se redresse dans son lit, prêt à en découdre. _

_- Par contre, toi, tu vas avoir mal, espèce de sale petit pédé. _

S'en est trop, je sors de sa tête au moment où Dudley se jette sur lui, le poing serré. Harry s'est recroquevillé. Les yeux baissés. J'ai une furieuse envie de le toucher. De le réconforter. De lui dire que tout va bien maintenant. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait une erreur. Alors tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

- Tu n'as rien fait pour me faire sortir, Harry. A partir de quand as-tu sentit que je m'immisçais dans tes pensées ?

- Tout de suite.

- Et tu as essayé de visionner ton image réconfortante. C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se recroqueville encore plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je me moque de lui, ou que je le rejette. Mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

- C'est bien. Je l'ai vu revenir régulièrement pour passer au premier plan de tes pensées. C'est un bon début.

Il relève alors ses yeux vers moi et me regarde, surpris.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes à me rejeter, quand tu sens que je vais aller de l'avant. Ok ?

- Comment ?

- Il faut que tu me forces à voir les images que toi seul veux bien me laisser voir. Tu peux choisir l'image de tout à l'heure. Je suis un peu narcissique…

Il pouffe de rire et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Bon, allez, on recommence.

Il ferme instantanément les yeux et je me concentre. Cette fois-ci, mon image est beaucoup plus stable. Certaines pensées viennent interférer, mais jamais longtemps. De nouveau, j'essaie d'aller plus loin. Encore une fois il ne fait rien pour me retenir.

- Aller, Harry. Fais un effort, tu vois que suis allé trop loin. Je vois ton parrain, Sirius. Le ministère, et une grande arche…

Je me fais expulser violemment, et me sens partir en arrière. Ma tête heurte le mur derrière moi et je comprend ce que signifie voir trente six chandelles.

Je suis un peu sonné et quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux c'est pour tomber sur deux orbes verts, juste au-dessus de moi. C'était donc ça le poids que je sentais sur mes jambes. Harry est assis à califourchon sur moi. Ma tête entre ses mains.

- Excuse-moi Draco. Ça va ? Montre-moi ta tête.

Il n'attends pas d'avoir mon autorisation pour me faire baisser délicatement la tête et se penche encore plus sur moi. J'ai le nez dans son cou et s'est fou comme je me sens détendu. Sûrement un effet secondaire de mon choc à la tête.

- C'est rien tu vas avoir une belle bosse. Je vais te donner une potion. Ça ira mieux après.

Je sens le poids sur moi disparaître et j'ai froid. Pourtant il doit bien faire 30 degrés dans cette chambre. La chaleur revient en même temps que Harry se replace au-dessus de moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Moi je sais, tu as enfin réussit à me faire sortir de ta tête. J'ai trouvé un point sensible, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je peux sentir son corps se tendre.

- Oui. C'était le jour de la mort de Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas voulu que je vois ça.

- Non, c'est… trop personnel. Trop douloureux.

Il continue de me masser le crâne pendant encore quelques minutes et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous le bienfait que m'apportent ses gestes doux. C'était trop beau pour durer (encore un sentiment à enfouir au plus profond de moi-même…). La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement pour faire apparaître Dudley, tout sourire.

- Je le savais ! Quand maman va savoir ça, elle ne voudra plus vous avoir sous son toit et elle vous mettra dehors. On sera enfin débarrassés de toi ! Fait-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

Ce dernier, toujours assis sur moi, ma tête dans ses mains, est rouge écarlate. Je crois que je ne suis pas mieux. Effectivement, vu de l'extérieur, la scène peut porter à confusion. Vu de l'intérieur aussi maintenant que j'y pense.

- Dudley, fait Harry en se relevant et en lâchant finalement ma tête qui retombe un peu en arrière, sous le coup d'un manque de soutient. Ou d'un manque tout court ? Sil te plait, ne nous oblige pas à te faire du mal.

Harry a un air suppliant mais je sais que c'est juste pour me laisser le temps d'attraper ma baguette. Une fois que c'est chose faite, Dudley a l'air beaucoup moins sur de lui. Je prends alors la parole.

- Dudlynouchet, tu nous feras le plaisir de ne pas dire un mot de ce que tu as pu voir dans cette chambre à quiconque. Si tu le fais, je serai au courant. Et crois-moi, ça ne me fera pas plaisir.

Il n'a pas l'air rassuré devant mon air déterminé. Je n'ai rien perdu de mon pouvoir menaçant.

- Tu te souviens du sort que je t'ai lancé ce matin ? Pense à tout ce que deux erreurs de la nature comme nous pourraient te faire si tu es sans défense… soumis…

Dudley passe assez rapidement du blanc cadavérique au vert écoeuré et part presque en courant de la chambre. Je suis assez fier de ma prestation. Je me tourne vers Harry, qui lui, ne rigole pas.

- Quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien à personne, je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur.

Je lui souris calmement et pourtant, il est toujours tendu, les poings serrés.

- Draco, assied-toi. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Ah, il a l'air sérieux. J'ai encore fait une connerie.

- Voilà, il n'a pas tord.

Il a lâché sa phrase et a replié ses jambes contre lui, son menton sur ses genoux et les yeux baissé. L'image même de la culpabilité. Mais de quoi est-il coupable ?

- Harry ? Je crois que tu n'as pas finit ta phrase. Ou alors, c'est moi qui n'ait pas compris…

- Je le suis. Je suis gay, il avait raison.

Bien. Pourquoi mon cœur bat la chamade en me disant que c'est une information non négligeable qui pourrait se révéler intéressante pour la suite ? Pour la suite de quoi ? Une question à rajouter à ma liste qui s'allonge mine de rien, si on fait le compte :

_J'ai besoin de le protéger._

_Ça me fait de la peine de le voir sans défense._

_J'ai envie de tuer Dudley a mains nues pour avoir osé le toucher._

_Je suis fébrile à chaque fois qu'on se touche._

_En même temps, je me sens étrangement bien à son contact._

_J'ai fait une liste de ce qui qualifie Harry et il n'y a que des qualités._

_Notre comportement a changé l'un envers l'autre sans que j'aie d'explication._

_Il est gay et j'ai des papillons qui volent partout dans mon estomac._

Voilà, ma liste des assertions qui suscitent des questions sur moi dont je n'ai pas la réponse. Tiens, une autre question : Pourquoi toutes ces interrogations ont un rapport avec Harry ?

Je me rends compte qu'il attend toujours que je réponde, son front maintenant sur ses genoux. Plus ça va et plus il se ratatine. On dirait qu'il veut disparaître.

- Granger et Weasley le savent n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois qu'ils l'ont su avant moi.

J'ai eu du mal à entendre sa réponse. Il l'a murmurée.

- Harry, tu n'as pas honte, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répond pas. Quel stupide Gryffondor issu d'une famille moldue rétrograde et intolérante !

- Harry ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de la réaction des gens ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ?

- Comment ?

Il relève la tête et ses magnifiques yeux dégoulinent de larmes.

- C'est pas vrai ! Granger et Weasley ne t'ont pas rassurés ?

- En fait, on n'en a jamais parlé. Ils faisaient bien des allusions mais je ne voulais pas les écouter au début. Et puis, ma relation a commencé à se détériorer avec Ginny. Je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Supporter sa voix, ses gestes intimes, ses caresses. Je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait. J'ai vite compris quoi quand j'ai commencé à penser à autre chose.

- Aux garçons ?

- Si on veut.

- Comment ça, si on veut ?

- Rien. Bref, ça n'a plus fait un doute quand Terry Boot m'a embrassé dans les vestiaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

- Moi non plus, mais, continue. Ça te fait du bien.

Il souffle et poursuit.

- On a continué à sortir ensemble et puis Ron a remarqué que je découchais.

Ah, parfait. Pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux que Harry soir épanouit sexuellement parlant ? Encore une question sans réponse.

- Il n'a pas été content au début. Il croyait que j'allais rejoindre sa sœur. J'ai inventé des excuses bidons mais Hermione aussi a eut des soupçons. Alors j'ai rompu. C'était pas plus mal. Je ne voulais pas continuer avec lui. Mais bon, c'était un bon dérivatif.

- Dérivatif à Ginny ?

- Non, à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne voulais certainement pas de moi.

Qui peut être assez idiot pour rejeter Harry ? Même moi, je crois que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Houlà, très mauvaise pensée ça pour un hétéro. Il continue sans donner le nom de la personne. Pourtant j'aurais aimé savoir qui c'était. Aimer non. Je désire ardemment savoir qui est l'élu de l'Elu (ironique non ?).

- Bref, je ne pouvais plus mentir à Ginny. A Ron et Hermione par la même occasion. Donc j'ai rompu avec elle aussi. Voilà toute l'histoire. Tout ça pour dire que Dudley avait raison à mon propos.

- Non, il a tord. Tu es loin d'être une erreur de la nature, crois-moi. Et puis, il a dit ça parce qu'il est jaloux.

Je vois bien qu'il est surprit. Je lui fais alors mon sourire supérieur signé Malfoy.

- Il est jaloux parce qu'il croit que tu as réussit à mettre la main sur une créature telle que moi !

Il sourit enfin et finit par éclater de rire.

- Merci Draco. Merci vraiment.

* * *

_**Je vous ai déjà remercié pour vos reviews ? Je le redis quant même : MERCI !**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	5. Liste de ce que je ne devrais pas savoir

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, voilà la suite, les choses s'accélèrent…_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Liste des choses que je n'aurais jamais du savoir sur Harry**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Harry et moi sommes chez les Dursleys. Ce soir, l'Ordre du Phénix viendra nous chercher pour nous emmener chez les Weasleys. J'avoue appréhender un peu, même si Harry a envoyé plusieurs lettres pour leur expliquer que tout se passait bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour moi l'occasion de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre semaines.

Quelques jours après que nous ayons commencé les entraînements d'occlumencie avec Harry, Severus est venu nous rendre visite. La tante Pétunia avait passé toute la journée dans sa cuisine pour être sûre que tout soit parfait. Je me suis demandé ce qu'allait en penser Severus. Je doutais qu'il apprécie les femmes au foyer soumises et obéissantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ce n'est pas son tripe. Ça s'est confirmé quand il est arrivé, vu la grimace qu'il a faite en voyant la table remplie de mets tous plus élaborés les uns que les autres. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire quand il m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour la remercier de son accueil. Le dîner a été particulièrement perturbant. Pétunia a essayé de faire du pied à Severus, mais en fait elle touchait Harry. Celui-ci s'est retourné vers moi, le rouge aux joues et m'a demandé ce qu'il était sensé faire. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'avait qu'à lui rendre la pareille. Et effectivement, Pétunia a cru que Severus lui faisait du pied à son tour. Elle n'est pas redescendue de son petit nuage de toute la soirée.

Puis est venu le moment du test de Harry. Nous sommes allés nous enfermer dans notre chambre sous prétexte que Severus devait nous poser des questions sur notre accueil au sein des Dursleys et notre régime alimentaire.

- Concentre-toi, Harry, comme quand on s'entraîne. Visualise l'image. C'est fait ?

Il hocha la tête et je fis signe à Severus de commencer. Il resta exactement 4 minutes dans l'esprit de Harry avant que celui-ci ne le rejette violemment. Nous en avions pris l'habitude et j'avais callé un coussin derrière la tête de Severus. Il ne fit pas de réflexion sur l'image de moi continuant à tourner en boucle dans la tête de Harry, mais haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Eh, bien. C'est un progrès non négligeable. Cependant, vous ne m'avez arrêté que quand j'ai commencé à m'attaquer aux souvenirs de votre parrain. Il ne faut pas attendre cela. Il se pourrait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sente cette faille et essaye de passer outre. Draco, tu dois l'entraîner plus sérieusement.

Bien sur, c'est ce que nous avons fait. Surtout que la nuit de la visite de Severus, Harry a eut un cauchemar. Je n'avais jamais assisté à ça et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça ma remué les tripes.

Il devait être 3 heures du matin quand Harry a poussé un hurlement à fendre l'âme. J'ai sauté de mon lit, baguette en main, mais tout était calme dans la chambre, à part Harry qui se contorsionnait dans son lit, couvert de sueur et agrippant son front comme si il voulait se l'arracher. Le sort de silence que nous posions tous les soirs était le bienvenu, sinon les Dursleys auraient débarqués. Déjà que je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors avoir les lourdauds sur le dos n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Je me suis approché de Harry et je l'ai appelé. Mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre. La douleur se lisait sur son visage et des larmes commençaient à tomber sur ses joues. Ses gémissements entrecoupés de cris m'ont soulevé le cœur. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je me suis assis sur son lit et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Juste pour avoir l'impression d'être utile, de faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide. Il a instantanément lâché son front pour venir s'accrocher à moi, pleurant désespérément.

- Ça va aller, Harry. Tu es en sécurité ici. C'est fini maintenant.

Ses sanglots diminuèrent pour finir par s'arrêter quand il retomba dans le sommeil, épuisé, appuyé sur moi, ses mains toujours sur mon torse, serrant mon tee-shirt. Je suis resté comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit. Essayant d'oublier l'expression de pure terreur que j'avais entraperçue sur ses traits. Le serrant dans un besoin désespéré de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien tant qu'il était là, dans mes bras. J'ai fini par m'allonger à côté de lui et me suis finalement rendormit moi aussi.

Le réveil fut pour le moins étrange quand il a commencé à bouger et à se rapprocher encore plus de moi (autrement dit, il s'est presque allongé sur moi, passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes). Quand il s'en est rendu compte il a sursauté pour se retrouver face à moi, rouge de gêne. (Je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui…).

Il m'a remercié pour l'avoir soutenu, je ne lui ais pas dit que c'était un plaisir, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Il m'a ensuite raconté son rêve que j'ai retranscrit sur un message envoyé par hibou à Severus. Apparemment, le ministère avait été attaqué, faisant de nombreux blessés, voire même des morts. Cependant, il n'avait pas été prit et les Aurors avaient réussit à venir à bout des Mangemorts.

Par retour de hibou, Severus nous a assurés que personne dans les connaissances de Harry n'avait été blessé et qu'il n'était pas au courant de cette expédition au ministère. Il faisait une enquête car cela cachait quelque chose. Pour finir, il exigeait que nous doublions nos entraînements à l'occlumencie. Harry n'avait pas été capable de couper sa liaison avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nos journées ont donc été ponctuées d'entraînements, d'exercices sportifs auxquels Harry participait de plus en plus (surtout pour ne pas rester tout seul quand je partais courir), de cours de cuisine (oui, je me suis mis à faire la cuisine à la moldue. C'est relaxant, surtout quand j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que mes aïeux doivent se retourner dans leur tombe) et des visites de Severus. Je passais également beaucoup de temps à dessiner (mon modèle favori étant bien entendu Harry, mais juste parce ce que c'est le seul que j'avais sous la main, hein…). Nos nuits étaient, elles, ponctuées par les cauchemars de Harry. Ils coïncidaient en général avec les jours ou Severus venait tester l'entraînement. Nous en avons conclu que Harry ne supportait pas l'intrusion d'un proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour autant, il faisait des progrès et le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière n'avait duré que quelques minutes, le temps qu'il rejette les images néfastes. La nuit s'était pourtant terminée comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar et ce matin je suis donc allongé tout contre lui, son nez dans mon cou, sa respiration me berçant.

J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais j'attends ses cauchemars avec impatience, juste pour me retrouver dans cette situation, au petit matin. Je sais que lui aussi aime ça. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit pendant nos séances d'occlumencie. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu un peu trop de choses pendant ces séances. D'où la liste des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû savoir sur Harry :

_Harry est gay. Oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà mit dans une liste, mais aucune règle ne m'impose de ne pas le reciter (c'est moi qui fait les règles)._

_Harry est sortit avec Terry Boot (et j'ai envie de le tuer à chaque fois qu'un souvenir de leurs parties de jambes en l'air pointe le bout de son nez dans les pensées de Harry)._

_Harry sent tellement bon que je me suis surpris à renifler son oreiller (une seule fois..., bon, deux fois, mais c'est tout…)._

_Harry aime quand je le prends dans mes bras (et la réciproque est vraie, je peux vous l'assurer)._

_Harry a le cœur brisé quand il pense à son parrain (et moi aussi quand je ressens sa tristesse à travers ses pensées)._

_Harry aime ses amis plus que tout (parce qu'il ne lui reste qu'eux)._

_Harry me compte parmi ses amis (et ça me laisse un sentiment mitigé)._

_Harry est amoureux de moi._

Je l'ai su dès notre deuxième séance d'occlumencie. Il a laissé échappé un souvenir de sa rupture avec Boot où il lui expliquait qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ses souvenirs c'était très clair, il me dévisageait en disant cela. Boot n'avait rien vu, mais je savais qu'il parlait de moi. C'était évident. Après ça, Harry ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant deux jours, persuadé que j'allais m'en servir contre lui ou me moquer.

Pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. J'ai continué à l'entraîner et à chercher (malgré moi…) des souvenirs liés à ses sentiments pour moi. Il ne les a pas combattus. Il voulait me les montrer. Alors j'ai vu. J'ai vu ses regards. J'ai vu ses doutes. J'ai vu ses pleurs. J'ai vu aussi son angoisse lorsqu'il a su qu'il passerait ses vacances avec moi. J'ai vu sa joie quand on a commencé à se rapprocher. J'ai vu sa douleur quand j'ai découvert qu'il m'aimait.

J'ai donc reprit les listes que j'avais faites à propos de lui et des questions que je ne devais pas me poser.

Je me suis posé ses questions.

Il s'avère que je ne suis pas du tout jaloux de Harry. Rien à voir.

Je suis plutôt jaloux des personnes sur lesquelles il pose les yeux. Des personnes qui le regardent. De Terry Boot (j'ai déjà dit que j'avais des envies de meurtre ? Il n'a pas intérêt à se trouver sur mon chemin celui-là…). De Weasley et Granger, pour leur amitié et les lettres qu'ils échangent avec Harry dont je ne connais pas le contenu. Bref, de tout ce qui le sépare de moi. Donc non, je ne suis pas jaloux de Harry. Et oui, j'ai un sérieux problème parce que ce soir, nous dormirons chez les Weasleys et qu'il sera hors de question que je le prenne à nouveau dans mes bras comme je le fais à présent. C'est la sixième et dernière fois que je le sens bouger contre moi et que je sens sa main parcourir inconsciemment mon torse. Et comme à chaque fois, il se fige. Attendant que je me lève. Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout envie que ce moment se termine. Je pose donc ma main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de la retirer, et la caresse doucement. Il a arrêté de respirer. Il doit se demander ce qu'il me prend. Je vais lui dire tout de suite.

- Comme ça va se passer pour nous deux, maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il a soufflé les mots, la main toujours immobile dans la mienne.

- Je veux dire qu'on ne pourra plus agir comme ça chez les Weasleys. J'ai un peu peur de ne plus pouvoir me comporter comme quand on est tous les deux.

- On n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude non plus. D'habitude tu te lèves et tu sors de la chambre pour qu'on n'ait pas à parler de ça.

Il se redresse sur un coude et me regarde dans les yeux. Il est tellement beau sans ses lunettes. Je prends comme un immense privilège de le voir comme ça. Il a pourtant laissé sa main sur moi. Elle me parait brûlante.

- D'habitude, je n'ai pas peur que ce soit la dernière fois.

- Tu as peur que… ça te manque ?

Il a buté sur le mot. Je sais qu'il se demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans ma tête. Je me le demande moi aussi.

- Pas toi ?

- Moi, c'est pas pareil, tu le sais, Draco. Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur nos mains, gêné. Bien sûr que ça va me manquer. J'en étais arrivé à attendre impatiemment les visites de Rogue parce que je savais que je ferai un cauchemar et que tu viendrais me consoler.

- On sera dans la même chambre ?

Je crois que ma voix semblait un peu trop enthousiaste parce qu'il a sourit.

- Il y a des chances. Mais Ron sera avec nous. Répond-t-il en se rallongeant à mes côtés et en recommençant à bouger sa main en cercles sur mon torse.

- Ecoute, Harry…

- Chut, ne dis rien Draco. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit. On est bien là, tous les deux. Alors profitons-en, c'est tout.

Nous restons là encore un moment, à fixer le papier peint, à présent d'un beau blanc cassé, dans le silence seulement troublé par nos respirations paisibles jusqu'à ce que Pétunia nous demande de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Je me lève, la gorge serrée par ce sentiment très particulier d'être déchiré en tous petits morceaux et éparpillé au gré du vent. Harry s'assoit à côté de moi et nous restons là encore quelques secondes avant que je ne fasse ce qui me semblait impossible le mois dernier. Je lui prends la main et entrelace nos doigts, les yeux fixés à ses prunelles vertes.

Je peux y lire des émotions si contradictoires que j'en ai le vertige. L'espoir tout d'abord, puis le doute, la peur, la tendresse, et … l'amour. Ses yeux sont un livre ouvert à qui veut bien s'y plonger. Et moi je m'y noie.

Il me fait un sourire tellement éblouissant que je deviens aveugle quelques secondes, puis je le vois s'approcher doucement de moi. Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Je vais embrasser Harry Potter. Non, Harry Potter va m'embrasser…sur la joue. Sur la joue ? Et il se marre en plus !

- Aller, Draco, fait pas cette tête là ! Tu l'auras ton baisé… mais si tu le mérites.

- Ah… et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour le mériter ?

- Hum… Tu dois appeler les Weasleys par leur prénom !

Il se fout de ma gueule. Bien.

- Tant pis. Je n'avais de toute façon pas très envie que tu m'embrasses. Fais-je en me levant mais en gardant pourtant sa main dans la mienne.

- Ah bon ?

Il me lance un regard de défi et j'en tremble d'avance. Puis il se lève rapidement, passe sa main libre sur ma joue et pose ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. C'est à peine un effleurement que déjà il s'éloigne, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Oui, parce qu'il a gagné. J'en veux plus, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit à un vrai baiser. Un baiser auquel je pourrais répondre.

- Ok… comment tu différenties les jumeaux ?

Il éclate de rire et m'entraîne dans les escaliers puis dans la cuisine ou une bonne odeur de pancakes fait gargouiller mon ventre. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard choqué de la tante Pétunia que nous remarquons que nous sommes toujours main dans la main. Comme nous sommes sur le départ, qu'on ne risque plus rien et qu'elle a fini par me saouler avec ses Severus par ci, Severus par là, je porte nos mains à ma bouche et embrasse le dos de la main beaucoup plus mate que la mienne en faisant un clin d'œil au beau brun. Harry rougit instantanément et la tante Pétunia s'étouffe avec sa salive.

Je ne suis pas gêné du tout par le geste, par contre, Harry en a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Ce qui m'a gêné, au début, dans le fait de « n'être pas jaloux de Harry », ce n'était pas le fait que Harry soit un garçon. J'ai toujours su que mon père avait des aventures, hommes et femmes sans distinction. Alors je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Aucun garçon ne m'avait intéressé jusqu'à maintenant pour que je me pose une quelconque question, c'est tout. Non, c'est plutôt le fait de « n'être pas jaloux » de _Harry Potter_ qui m'a posé un problème. Une fois que je me suis dit que de toute façon, je n'avais pas plus d'avenir que lui et que je me moquais bien de ce que mon entourage pourrait en dire (surtout que mon entourage se limite à Severus… quoique je me demande comment il va prendre le fait que je « ne sois pas jaloux de Harry »). Ce qui me pose encore problème, c'est de trouver un moyen de dire à Harry que je « ne suis pas jaloux de lui ». Ah, oui, et aussi de réussir à le dire autrement, parce que même dans ma tête je n'y arrive pas.

Pétunia ne nous adresse pas un mot et nous nous mettons à manger notre petit déjeuner en silence. Puis elle quitte la pièce et je me retourne vers Harry.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quel était ton cauchemar cette nuit.

Il se fige puis repose lentement sa cuillère.

- Tu ne vas pas apprécier. Dit-il dans un murmure.

- Dis-moi quand même, ça peut être important pour Severus.

- Non, il le sait déjà.

- Alors dis-le moi parce que ça te fera du bien.

Je lui reprends la main et le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Parkinson et Zabini ont fini leur initiation. Voldemort les a invité à une petite sauterie hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sauterie ?

J'espère qua ma voix ne trahie pas trop mon dégoût et mon appréhension.

- Il leur a… offert un village moldu. Ça a été horrible. Il les regardait torturer tous ces pauvres gens, et il s'amusait tellement…

Harry recommence à pleurer et je sens, une fois n'est pas coutume, mon sang bouillonner, et mon cœur se serrer. Pansy et Blaise le paieront chèrement. Je regarde nos mains. Le contraste qu'elles forment, représentative de nos différences. Mais elles s'entrelacent tellement naturellement. Comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Je me lève et le tire par le bras pour lui demander de faire pareil. Puis je l'enlace. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, mais il baisse la tête pour la poser dans mon cou. Ses mains se posent dans mon dos et je le sens prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer.

- Tu sens bon, Draco. Dit-il, ses sanglots commençants à diminuer.

- Je suis irrésistible, je sais.

Il rit. Bien que ce soit un rire nerveux, c'est déjà ça.

- Aller, assez pleuré, je vais finir par croire que tu es une petite nature. Ça fait mauvais genre pour un Gryffondor. Tu vas prendre une douche, ça te changera les idées.

Je le détache à contrecœur de moi et l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Je pose un baiser sur son front et le laisse en refermant la porte derrière moi. Il m'a fallut tout mon self contrôle pour sortir de cette pièce en sachant qu'il allait se déshabiller, là, et maintenant je regarde la porte de la salle de bain en priant tous les Dieux que je connais pour que le pouvoir de voir à travers me tombe dessus.

Je sursaute quand la porte sur laquelle j'ai le nez presque collé s'ouvre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu attendais, sinon, j'aurais fait plus vite.

Ah ? Combien de temps je suis resté à fixer cette porte ? Et comment me retenir de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il ne porte que son pantalon de pyjama ? Il voit bien que je le détaille du regard.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Draco ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle m'envoie des frissons qui descendent directement dans mon entrejambe.

- Euh … Hum… oui.

Je suis pathétique à bégayer. Comme si je n'avais jamais vu personne nu ! Bon, d'accord, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir un Dieu vivant à moitié nu. Donc, je m'autorise le droit d'être ému…et passablement excité. Et cet homme est amoureux de moi ?

- Content de le savoir !

Il passe en me faisant une légère bise sur la joue et me laisse pantois, bon pour une douche froide. Que je m'empresse d'aller prendre. Il me faut bien un quart d'heure pour arriver à penser à autre chose qu'au corps d'athlète de l'homme dont « je ne suis pas jaloux ». Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Dudley est devant la porte et me barre le chemin. Je réalise soudain, que je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. Et Harry est tout seul. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Mon estomac se noue jusqu'à ce que je le vois arriver derrière Dudley, ma baguette à la main.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, Draco ? Me demande-t-il en désignant la baguette.

Dudley se retourne et je l'entends grogner.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te le rappeler…

Bien, deux solutions s'offrent à moi. Laisser le gros plein de soupe abîmer le visage parfait de Harry ou m'abaisser à me servir de mes mains pour me battre. Chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Le choix est quand même vite fait. Je prends l'élan dont je suis capable et j'envoie un coup de pied derrière son genou. Il se retourne d'un seul coup en se tenant la jambe, à moitié penché. Harry se précipite et me lance ma baguette. Je la rattrape facilement (n'est pas un bon attrapeur qui veut…) et la pointe juste sous le nez de la brute épaisse.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit notre dernier jour, Dudley. Cet après-midi nous partons pour ne jamais revenir. Harry non plus. Je vais cependant te laisser un souvenir pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

La peur peut se lire dans ses yeux et ça a quelque chose de réconfortant. Je lui lance un sort que Severus m'a apprit il y a longtemps. Il voulait me montrer comment la marque des ténèbres était apposée sur le bras des Mangemorts. En fait, il s'agit d'un tatouage magique qui a certaines propriétés supplémentaires. Depuis ce jour, je sais comme tatouer magiquement. Je ne me le suis jamais fait à moi-même. Ma peau est bien trop délicate et précieuse. Mais j'en ai fait un à Blaise, à sa demande. Un serpent enroulé autour de son biceps. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Le dessin est très bien fait (sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs). Dommage que son bras soit maintenant enlaidit par la marque des ténèbres.

Il ne m'a fallut que quelques secondes pour visualiser le tatouage que je voulais lui lancer. Et il s'est mis à se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Harry a froncé les sourcils en me regardant. Je pense qu'il n'approuve pas mes méthodes.

- C'est rien, c'est une chochotte. On dirait que je lui ai lancé un doloris.

- Et ce n'est pas ça ?

- Non, je ne suis pas rancunier à ce point, quoiqu'il l'aurait mérité. Je l'ai tatoué !

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandissent de stupéfaction et de curiosité.

- Sur les fesses ? demande-t-il en regardant Dudley se tenir l'arrière train en couinant.

- Tu veux voir ?

- Non, non. Dis-moi juste. S'empresse de demander Harry.

- C'est un beau petit cochon. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas le voir. Je te ferais un dessin pour te le montrer.

Je n'ai compris que plus tard, après que Harry ait arrêté de pleurer de rire, que j'avais été bien inspiré. Dommage qu'il se soit fait retiré la queue de cochon que Hagrid lui avait greffé. Ça aurait été encore plus drôle.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, pour Harry. On aurait dit le plus beau jour de sa vie. Non seulement, il partait de chez les Dursleys pour ne jamais revenir, mais en plus il allait chez les Weasleys. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Voir même carrément en colère. Bon, d'accord, je suis furieux. Il ne va même pas regretter ne pas être avec moi en permanence. Ça fait très mal de me dire que je ne lui suffis pas. Il est plus heureux avec ses amis. Et une boule se forme dans ma gorge à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Six heures sonnent et Harry est une pile électrique. Nous sommes assis dans le salon, seuls, avec nos bagages. Les Dursleys ne voulaient pas voir débarquer les Aurors alors ils sont partis pour l'après-midi. Les adieux n'ont pas été émouvants du tout. Seule Pétunia a serré la main de Harry. Les deux autres semblaient déjà revivre en sachant que quand ils reviendraient, les erreurs de la nature seraient parties. Depuis, nous regardons la télé, assis l'un contre l'autre, sans pour autant nous toucher de peur que quelqu'un nous voit en arrivant. Encore autre chose qui me donne des crampes d'estomac. Harry a honte de moi. Oh, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, mais j'ai très bien compris. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez compris si il vous avait dit « il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous deux. » ? Il a honte que ses amis sachent qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un fils de Mangemort ? Pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour ça. Il a peut-être raison. Et mes ancêtres se retournent une nouvelle fois dans leur tombe en sachant que Harry a honte de moi, alors que cela devrait être un honneur de sortir avec moi. Minute…

- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble, Harry ?

- Ça dépend de la manière par laquelle ils veulent nous amener au terrier.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, si on transplane, on sort séparément, par cheminette aussi,…

- Non, non, je voulais savoir si tu étais mon petit ami ?

Il rougit et baisse aussitôt les yeux. J'ai cependant eu le temps de voir un éclair d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Ça dépend de toi. Me répond-t-il avec une petite voix.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien. Je me suis interdit de souffrir. Tu comprends, j'ai tellement d'autres sources de souffrance, que je ne veux pas souffrir en amour.

- En amour, on souffre toujours, Harry. Je l'ai vu dans tes pensées, tu souffres déjà.

- Oui, je souffre parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais se sera bien pire si on sort ensemble, que tu me fais miroiter des choses et que finalement tu m'abandonnes pour un autre, ou une autre en l'occurrence !

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne t'aime pas ?

- Non, ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Draco…

Sa voix s'est faite suppliante, ses yeux toujours baissés, certainement pour que je ne puisse pas y lire sa souffrance.

- Ce que je peux te dire alors, c'est que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ça t'étonne ?

Il avait relevé les yeux si rapidement qu'à sa place j'en aurais eu le tournis.

- Non, c'est juste que ça veut dire que tu veux être mon petit ami ?

- Si tu veux bien de moi comme tel.

- Tu sais bien que oui, Draco. Fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel et s'approchant si près que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Ses yeux sont tellement verts… et tellement beaux. Merlin, je suis complètement dépendant de cet homme ! Je réduis de moi-même la distance entre nous pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il gémit légèrement et je perds totalement les pédales. Je le serre dans mes bras en sentant ses mains parcourir mon dos et descendre sur ma taille. Ses lèvres sont si douces et … expertes. Il embrasse comme un Dieu. Et sa tendresse… ses gémissements qui ressemblent étrangement à mon prénom… Et, est-ce qu'il se frotte contre moi ? Est-ce qu'il est assis sur mes genoux ? Quand a-t-il été chercher ma langue pour l'emmener dans sa bouche ? Et son goût, Merlin, son goût…

- Merlin !

C'est ce que je viens de dire ! Minute…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

C'est la voix de Severus et je bondis sur mes pieds, levant les yeux sur mon parrain rouge de gêne (ou de colère ?) laissant par la même occasion Harry tomber à la renverse sur le tapis du salon. Ce dernier se relève en me lançant un regard noir (il se frotte les fesses vigoureusement).

- Je crois que c'était évident ! Dit-il en ayant le même regard pour Severus.

- Vous avez bu ? Demande Suspicieusement Severus.

Je lui réponds que nous sommes sobres et que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de sa question.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous pousser à vous… embrasser ?

Il est visiblement étonné ? Dégoûté ? Effaré ? Je ne sais pas comment interpréter sa moue. Il n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que déjà d'autres personnes arrivent par la cheminée, et c'est un flot ininterrompu d'ordres, de conseils. Un brouhaha indescriptible. Harry est séparé de moi et mon cœur se serre. Quand vais-je pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau chez les Weasleys ? Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, Harry me glisse à l'oreille, juste avant d'attraper le portoloin :

- Nous reprendrons notre… conversation ce soir.

J'agrippe moi aussi ce qui ressemble à un vieux sac à main de grand-mère (ils ont choisi ce moyen de transport car le père Weasley a pu en voler un au ministère), et je me sens aspiré par le nombril. En quelques secondes, nous sommes devant une bicoque que Harry a appelé « le terrier ». Tellement typique des Weasleys ! Harry me fait un sourire encourageant mais je crois que celui que je lui renvoie n'est pas aussi assuré car il se retient difficilement de rire. Je devrais plutôt dire de se moquer de moi. Il a l'air tellement heureux d'être de retour ici que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Notre entrée dans la « maison » ressemble beaucoup aux retrouvailles que nous avons vécues sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Harry passe de nouveau de bras en bras, d'étreintes en étreintes. Ginny lui fait la bise et j'ai envie de l'étrangler à mains nues. Harry ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Du moment que ses « chers » amis sont là, je compte pour du beurre. Non, de la margarine !

- Viens Draco, on va manger !

Ah, quand, même, il se rappelle que j'existe. Les Aurors sont partis mais Severus a été invité à dîner. Les regards qu'il me lance sont clairs. Nous allons avoir une conversation. Le plus tard sera le mieux.

Harry me fais signe de m'assoire à côté de lui, mais Ginny est plus rapide et prends la place qui m'étais due ! Je pari qu'il ne va pas oser lui dire que c'est MA place. Je DOIS être à côté de lui. Mais pour qui elle se pr… Ah, bah, si, il lui a demandé de se décaler. Elle est furieuse et Granger regarde Harry bizarrement. Ron n'a rien vu, trop occupé à saliver devant les plats sur la table (oui, je l'appelle Ron, il faut que je respecte mon accord avec Harry, surtout après l'avant goût que j'ai eu sur le canapé tout à l'heure). Severus a ostensiblement levé les yeux au ciel et s'est assit à côté de moi. Pour l'instant personne ne m'a adressé la parole. Pas de problème, ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à lier connaissance.

- Alors, Draco, comment s'est passé ton séjour dans la famille d'Harry ? Me demande Madame Weasley, comme pour me contredire.

- Mitigé je dirais.

- Draco a fait de gros progrès en ce qui concerne la technologie moldue. Répond Harry, comme si il était fier de moi.

Non, mais, ce crétin est vraiment fier de moi ! Comme si il y avait une quelconque fierté à ça ! Là c'est moi qui lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui ? Me demande Monsieur Weasley, intéressé. Tu as utilisé des instruments moldus ?

- Oui, heu… les portes électriques, les robots ménagers…

- Quoi ? Mais on avait dit que vous ne feriez pas à manger ! S'insurge Madame Waesley.

- Non, on faisait ça pour s'amuser.

Le silence se fait. J'ai dit une bêtise ? Je me retourne vers Harry qui a un grand sourire. Ses yeux brillent pour moi (enfin, c'est ce que j'aime à penser).

- Draco et moi nous sommes beaucoup amusés.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors que lui éclate de son rire clair. Les autres restent interdits. Même Ron en a arrêté de manger (c'est vrai que Madame Weasley cuisine bien, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça…).

- Hum… Et ces leçons d'occlumencie ? Demande Hermione, sûrement pour relancer la conversation.

- J'ai fait des progrès n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Je ne peux pas le nier, en effet.

- Ça veut dire oui. Fais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui rougit de plaisir. Bon, ce n'était pas très discret et les gens autour de la table sont comme stupéfixés.

- Mais quelle mièvrerie. Draco, tu es tombé bien bas !

- Severus, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure dans le salon des Dursleys.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demande courageusement Ron.

- Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! Merci Sev', vraiment. Tu parles d'un parrain !

- Non, mais dis donc, tu me parles autrement, Draco ! J'ai d'ailleurs deux mots à te dire en privé.

- Ah, bon, parce que maintenant, tu attends qu'on soit tous seuls pour parler de ma vie privée ?

Il se pince l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Je l'ai énervé mais lui aussi. On est quittes.

- De quelle vie privée il parle là, Harry ? Demande Ginny.

- Rien qui te regardes vu que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui dire. Et Harry pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

- Tu parles autrement à ma sœur dans la mesure ou on t'accueille sous notre toit ! Me crie Ron.

Hermione imite Harry et lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour le retenir de se lever. J'ai déjà ma main sur ma baguette. J'hésite entre avada kadavriser Ron ou sa sœur. Ou les deux.

- Harry, mon chéri. Aurais-tu oublié de nous dire quelque chose ? Demande Madame Weasley, poliment mais avec réticence.

Harry la regarde, puis tourne les yeux vers moi. Il me fait un sourire d'excuse et glisse la main qu'il avait posée sur mon bras jusqu'à ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Sa poigne est ferme et assurée. Je crois que mes mains sont moites et tremblantes. Toutes les personnes autour de la table ont les yeux rivés sur nos mains, posées sur la table. Je fais un rapide tour de table pour constater que la moitié des gens sont rouges de gêne, l'autre moitié livide et que Ron alterne entre les deux à une vitesse effrayante. Seule Hermione sourit gentiment à Harry. Elle tourne le regard vers moi et sourit également. Je crois que moi aussi j'ai rougit, pour le coup.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'avais raison.

C'est Fred qui s'est exclamé en tendant une poignée de monnaie à son frère.

- Vous avez parié sur le fait que je tomberai amoureux de Draco ? S'étonne Harry, visiblement incrédule. Et mon cœur se met à battre de manière anarchique.

C'est la première fois qu'il le dit à haute voix.

* * *

_**Voilou… la suite très prochainement, vous me connaissez, je ne vais pas vous laisser mariner trop longtemps ! **_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	6. Liste des choses avouées ss Veritaserum

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, Voilà la suite… et le premier passage assez hot ... je sais que vous l'attendiez ;)_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Liste des choses que j'ai avouées sous Veritaserum**

* * *

- Bah merde alors ! On a parié sur le fait que tu étais gay. Mais c'est encore mieux que ça !

- Tu veux dire encore pire ! S'exclame Ron qui se reçoit une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione et de sa mère. Enfin… je veux dire qu'on se doutait que Harry était… mais quand même ! Malfoy ! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Ce n'est pas la peine de te jeter sur le premier venu juste pour te prouver quelque chose…

- Il n'est pas le premier, Ron, alors je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai rien à me prouver.

Ron est tout rouge. Et moi je visualise très bien les différentes tortures à infliger à Boot. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'est pas parmi nous parce que je me serais sûrement jeté sur lui. Je crois que je commencerais par un petit doloris. Juste pour l'affaiblir un peu. Et puis il y aurait des sorts de découpe, de brûlure, pour finir par la castration. Oui, dans cet ordre.

- Draco ?

Ah, oui, quelqu'un me parle ? J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?

- Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

Severus se masse encore l'arrête du nez et me tend une fiole. J'ai vaguement l'impression de la reconnaître et je ne suis pas rassuré du tout.

- Bois. Trois gouttes seulement.

- Non, attendez là ! Je ne vais pas boire du Veritaserum tous les quatre matins juste pour vous faire plaisir !

- Draco… Commence Monsieur Weasley. Nous devons nous assurer que tu n'utilises pas les sentiments d'Harry contre lui. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Je me tourne vers Harry et il est complètement anéantit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que sa « famille » ne m'accepte pas ou si c'est parce qu'il a peur d'apprendre que je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas que Draco boive cette potion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait. Je prends mes responsabilités. En plus ça n'a rien à voir avec vous tous. C'est entre lui et moi. On ne demande pas à Hermione de prendre du Veritaserum pour prouver qu'elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions envers Ron que je sache !

Les deux concernés virent au rouge pivoine (ou coquelicots selon les goûts). Pour autant que je sache, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Du moins pas encore d'après ce que m'a raconté Harry, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Surtout au vu des regards qu'ils se lancent à cet instant précis.

- Harry chéri, il nous met en danger autant que toi. Il doit prendre cette potion.

Madame Weasley a l'air vraiment peinée et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Harry est de plus ne plus mal et je pense savoir pourquoi. Il n'a pas encore totalement confiance en moi. Il se contente de vivre au jour le jour. Il ne veut pas savoir quels sont mes sentiments. Sauf que je n'ai rien à cacher pour une fois. Bon, je ne suis pas ravi de devoir tout déballer devant les autres, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de voir leurs airs suspicieux en permanence.

- Ok, mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas poser des questions qui n'ont rien à voir avec le sujet. Je ne compte pas vous offrir une séance de psychanalyse gratuite !

- Draco, est-ce qu'on peut se parler tous les deux ? Me demande Harry.

Je lui fais signe que oui et nous sortons dans le jardin sous les yeux de toute la tablée. Dès que nous franchissons les portes un brouhaha s'élève de la salle à manger.

- Ils sont sûrement en train de casser du sucre sur mon dos.

- Sur _notre_ dos, tu veux dire. Me corrige Harry.

- Harry, ils sont près à me faire avaler du Veritaserum pour te protéger. Crois-moi, ils sont en train de discuter du traitement à me faire subir si je ne réponds pas correctement à leurs questions.

- Draco, me dit Harry en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens, tu sais que je ne te demande rien. Dès le début je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Ça fait un an que je vis avec. J'ai seulement envie de t'avoir près de moi. Peu importe ce que ça durera. Ce sera toujours ça de prit. Je sais que je suis égoïste…

IL est égoïste ? IL est égoïste ?

- Harry ! Tu veux que je te donne un fouet pour que tu t'auto-flagelles ? Non, parce que là, y a un moment où faut arrêter les conneries !

- Qu…Quoi ?

Harry me regarde avec des yeux ronds, les bras ballants. L'image même du Gryffondor stupide. Merlin, et dire que je « n'en suis pas jaloux » !

- Je sais que tu ne demandes rien. Mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour faire disparaître cette ride d'anxiété sur ton front.

- Une ride ? Ou ça ?

Il se touche le front frénétiquement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Du coup il me fait les gros yeux. Je ris encore plus, jusqu'à avoir mal aux abdos. Quand je reprends enfin mon souffle, je constate qu'il m'attend, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse. Je m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras et il se déride enfin. Pfm… Je me marre tout seul de mes propres blagues…Il se déride…déride… Hum, bon, je reprends mon sérieux et le regarde dans les yeux. Ce que je m'apprête à dire est inédit. Je ne pense pas qu'un Malfoy ait déjà prononcé ce genre de propos. L'instant est historique. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de musique parce que je verserais bien une petite larme…

Je vois bien qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Alors je me lance :

- Je pense la même chose que toi. Dis-je, très fier de moi.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que tu es lunatique ?

- Tu me trouves lunatique ?

Je crois que ma voix est montée de trois octaves tellement je suis offusqué.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parlais…

- Visiblement non. Tu éprouves des sentiments à mon égard. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et bien, moi, c'est pareil.

- Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Hum… je ne le dis pas comme ça dans ma tête, mais oui.

Il rit, ses yeux brillent de milles feux et me demande :

- Et dans ta tête, ça sonne comment ?

- Je pense que tu le sauras tout à l'heure. Ils ne vont pas se priver pour me le demander.

- Je t'aime Draco.

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis aussi directement.

- Ce n'est pas la dernière.

Bouffée de chaleur, bien-être, « non jalousie », j'éprouve tout ça en même temps. Oh, et je crois que je souris niaisement. Honte sur moi ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je me détache de Harry avant d'être de nouveau plaqué contre son torse.

- Où tu vas comme ça, Draco ?

- Révéler mes souvenirs d'enfance et mes sentiments refoulés ?

- Peut-être mais pas avant ça.

Avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, il prend possession de ma bouche et je me sens partir dans un monde ou il n'y a que cette langue, ces lèvres charnues et ce goût… Mais comment se fait-il qu'il sente si bon ? Qu'il ait si bon goût ? Ça ne devrait pas exister. C'est addictif. Je vais lui coller une étiquette « nuit gravement à la santé »…mentale.

Quand je reprends pied, je suis tout seul dans le jardin. J'ai sûrement eu une mini-attaque parce que je ne me souviens pas quand Harry est rentré. Je devrais demander à Severus de m'examiner. Ça ne doit pas être normal.

Je retourne enfin dans la maison des Weasleys et vois Harry se rassoire. Mon attaque n'a donc pas duré longtemps. Rassurant dans un sens. Je prends place à mon tour et attrape le flacon de Veritaserum sur la table. J'en bois trois gouttes et regarde devant moi, attendant les questions. Je peux sentir Harry se détendre à côté de moi. Il me prend la main. Ron souffle bruyamment et prend la parole.

- Bon, ça n'a rien contre toi, Harry…

- Bien sur puisque c'est contre moi !

- Je sais, Ron, et je suis reconnaissant à Draco de bien vouloir se prêter au jeu.

- Tu parles d'un jeu.

- Il est ronchon, non, quand il est sous Veritaserum ? Demande Fred, ou George…je ne sais pas.

- Commençons, si vous le voulez bien ? Propose Severus.

- Tu es gay, Malfoy ? C'est Ron qui me demande ça de but en blanc. Les Gryffondors et la subtilité…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es bi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Hétéro ?

- Je ne sais pas je te dis, t'es têtu quand même !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Harry ?

Comment il ose me sortir cette question ? Ce n'est pas évident ? Je lui récite ma liste des qualités de Harry et ce dernier rougit très joliment. Je rajoute donc cela à la liste ce qui fait rire Hermione. Ron grogne, certainement parce qu'il est dépité qu'une des qualités de Harry en ce qui me concerne ne soit ni son argent, ni sa réputation.

- Quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ?

Ça y est, c'est le moment.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui.

Je vois bien leurs têtes d'ahuris. Je m'explique donc en leur déclinant ma théorie à ce propos. Il y a un gros blanc, puis Hermione éclate de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Fais remarquer Ron, pour une fois judicieusement.

- C'est pourtant évident, Weasley, interrompt Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon filleul s'est énamouré d'un Gryffondor !

Je me tourne vers Harry et il a les larmes aux yeux. Il a prit ça comme une déclaration d'amour. S'en était une, je crois. De là à pleurer, faut pas pousser mémère dans les branchiflores ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'un Poufsouffle ! Oh, mince alors ! Je l'ai dit ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX.

- Est-ce que Harry est la première personne dont tu es amoureux ? Demande Hermione, toujours romantique…

- Oui. Je suis amoureux pour la première fois.

Harry pleure pour de bon. Severus a tellement levé les yeux au ciel qu'on ne voyait que le blanc de l'œil. Et les jumeaux sont hilares. Ron est blanc comme un linge. Hermione a un sourire attendrit. Le même sourire se dessine sur le visage des parents de Ron. Ginny a la tête baissée. On ne peut pas voir ses émotions et je m'en contrefiche.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

L'un des jumeaux s'est permis de poser cette question vraiment indiscrète et Harry est rouge de gêne. Je ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état. Je sens venir la question suivante.

- ça ne te regarde pas Fred ! S'exclame Hermione, rouge aussi.

- Non.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre. Si mes calculs sont exacts, je serai sous l'influence du Veritaserum pendant encore un quart d'heure.

- Avec combien de personnes as-tu déjà couché ? Voilà la question que j'attendais.

- Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?

Madame Weasley ne sait plus où se mettre alors elle essaie de faire taire ses fils. Peine perdue.

- Douze.

Harry a faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Severus a un petit sourire fier (il n'y a pas de quoi !). Et Ron a la bouche grande ouverte. Quant aux jumeaux ils ont des regards appréciateurs.

- Des filles ou des garçons ?

- Des filles.

- Et toi Harry ? Demande Fred (comme l'a appelé sa mère).

- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas sous Veritaserum, moi !

- Dommage !

- Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de nous trahir ? Demande Hermione qui revient enfin au fond du problème (heureusement que je leur avais demandé de ne pas s'éloigner du sujet…).

- Sûrement pas, non. Je n'ai plus de contact avec des Mangemorts depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Et encore, Pansy et Blaise n'en faisaient pas encore partie. Quant à mon père ça va faire deux mois. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il en pense.

- Il a arrêté de te chercher depuis une semaine, me répond Severus. Il s'est fait une raison. Son fils est un lâche. Il a d'ailleurs perdu du galon la semaine dernière auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est plus lui qui doit s'occuper de Naguini, le serpent, c'est moi.

Harry a inspiré bruyamment et a tourné les yeux vers ses meilleurs amis qui ont une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais il est encore trop tôt.

Severus ponctua sa phrase d'un regard d'avertissement et Harry tourna les yeux vers moi.

- Je crois que nous pouvons partager nos informations avec Draco. Quelqu'un y voit une objection ?

Ron fit la grimace et Hermione hocha la tête négativement, faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle voulait bien me donner les renseignements.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait Dumbledore intervint Ron.

- Ginny, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ? Demande Madame Weasley. Il faut que nous discutions d'un sujet qui concerne l'Ordre.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ils m'intègrent à une réunion de l'Ordre ? Me font-ils confiance ou se sentent-ils obligés vis-à-vis de Harry ? Ginny se lève, renfrognée. Ce ne doit pas être évident de se sentir à l'écart. Encore plus depuis que Harry a fait son coming out. En parlant de lui, il se penche à mon oreille et me glisse doucement :

- Tu t'en es très bien tiré, Draco.

Je lui fais une grimace. Je crois que je peux faire une liste de tout ce que je n'aurais pas du dire devant tout le monde.

_Je n'aurais pas dû réciter les qualités de Harry. Tout le monde va vouloir savoir si c'est vrai et je refuse que quiconque l'approche._

_Je n'aurais pas dû dire le nombre de mes conquêtes féminines._

_Je n'aurais pas dû dire qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble avec Harry._

_Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ma théorie de « la non jalousie ». Ils vont croire que je suis un handicapé des sentiments. _

_Je n'aurais dû dire que je l'aimais alors qu'on n'était pas tous seuls._

Note pour moi-même : Refuser de prendre du Veritaserum quand il y a autant de monde autour.

- Bien, alors, Severus, à toi l'honneur. Propose Monsieur Weasley.

- Commençons depuis le début, fait Severus en prenant sa respiration. Connais-tu les horcruxes, Draco ?

Je fais non de la tête, certainement la dernière réponse que je prononce sous Veritaserum, il continue donc son récit.

- C'est ce que nous cherchons depuis presque un an avec le professeur Dumbledore. Un horcruxe est une partie de l'âme dont un sorcier décide de se séparer pour accéder à l'immortalité. L'âme est donc coupée en deux. Si l'une des parties meure, le deuxième reste intacte. Le sorcier survie donc, mais plus tout à fait humain…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, et j'ai comme le sentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait bien capable de recourir à ce procédé pour s'assurer une vie éternelle.

- Pour tuer le sorcier, il faut donc tuer l'horcruxe et le sorcier lui-même. Tu me suis ?

- Oui, mais ça a quelle forme un horcruxe ?

- C'est un objet ou un être vivant, indifféremment selon le bon vouloir du sorcier.

- Comment trouver l'horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ? Puisque c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit ?

Severus hoche gravement la tête et Harry prend la suite.

- En effet, mais Voldemort n'a pas créé qu'un seul horcruxe…il en a fait sept.

Bien, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas vu que je m'étais sentit mal quand il a prononcé le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je ne suis pas superstitieux, mais quand même, ça porte malheur…

Ensuite, il me faut un certain temps pour que l'information arrive à mon cerveau. Sept…sept… il aurait pas pu choisir un compte rond ? Je n'aime pas ce chiffre. Mais alors pas du tout…

- Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il les a caché ?

Je m'étonne moi-même du calme que je laisse transparaître dans ma voix. Je suis fort quand même… C'est Severus qui reprend la parole.

- Heureusement que tout l'Ordre s'est mit en quête… Si on avait écouté ces stupides Gryffondors…

- Hey ! C'était à Dumbledore de décider ! S'insurge Harry, serrant ma main plus fort.

- Enfin, bref… Nous avons trouvé tous les horcruxes, nous en avons détruit six sur sept. Reste Naguini, et bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Est-ce qu'on doit se réjouir ?

Je pose la question parce que tout le monde à l'air un peu effrayé. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Mais je me trompais lourdement…

- Eh, bien, c'est difficile à dire, me répond Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doute de quelque chose parce que la destruction des horcruxes l'a affaiblit. Mais il ne sait pas combien et lesquels nous avons trouvé. Le plus dur, bien sur, reviendra à Monsieur Potter.

- Harry ?

Je me tourne vers lui et il se redresse, s'éclaircit la voix et répond.

- Je dois le tuer moi-même.

…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est moi qui dois le tuer.

Il me parle donc de manière plus approfondie de son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses rêves, le pourquoi du comment il devait apprendre l'occlumencie. Puis vient le moment de la prophétie. Si je tenais Trelawney devant moi, je crois que je lui ferai subir un traitement identique à celui de Boot (sans la castration…). Quand Harry finit de me raconter tout ça, le repas est froid et nous n'avons pas envie du dessert, surtout moi.

Ce que les Gryffondors peuvent être stupides ! Comment auraient-ils pu s'en sortir tous seuls pour trouver les horcruxes et les détruire ? Ça leur aurait prit des années… Parfois Severus a raison, quand même, je me suis fichu dans une sacrée galère en tombant amoureux de Harry.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher, les jeunes ! S'exclame Madame Weasley en nous faisant sursauter.

Nous nous levons donc et Harry me guide vers les escaliers quand Severus me retient. Je crois que c'est l'heure de notre discussion…

- Vas-y Draco, quand vous aurez fini, tu montes au deuxième étage, porte de gauche, ok ? Me dis Harry en lâchant ma main.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et suit Severus dans le jardin. Il entame tout de suite la conversation.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Draco ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu es déjà tombé amoureux, Severus ?

Un éclair furtif de douleur passe dans ses yeux et il hoche légèrement la tête.

- Oui, et je peux te dire que ça a été douloureux.

- Alors tu sais qu'on ne peut rien contre. Que ma place est ici, maintenant, auprès de lui.

Severus me fait un bref sourire, si je n'avais pas été attentif, il serait passé inaperçu.

- Je sais, mais sois prudent. L'Ordre n'est pas fait pour les sorciers aveuglés par l'amour. Et encore moins pour les Poufsouffles. Fais-t-il, cette fois avec un vrai sourire.

- Hey, je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle !

- On n'aurait pourtant pas dit…

Nous rions ensemble pour la première fois ce soir. Et je me sens chez moi. Harry m'attend (bon, on ne sera pas seuls, mais il sera près de moi quand même. Pas que j'en ai besoin, hein ! Mais je préfère garder un œil sur lui…), Severus me comprend. Les Weasleys semblent accepter avec plus ou moins de réticence ma présence. Si il n'y avait pas des Mangemorts rodants et le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçant, je pourrais presque dire que je suis heureux. Demain, ce sera l'anniversaire de Harry et j'ai un cadeau pour lui. Espérons qu'il lui plaira.

Je quitte Severus au pied de l'escalier et monte lentement les marches grinçantes. Cette maison est peut-être petite et pauvre, mais elle sent bon et je la trouve réconfortante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry aime être ici. Arrivé devant la porte qu'il m'avait indiquée, je toque deux fois, attendant une réponse. On ne sait jamais, j'aurais pu me tromper…je ne voudrait pas tomber dans les griffes des jumeaux.

C'est Harry qui vient ouvrir la porte. Il s'efface pour me laisser passer et j'entre dans une toute petite chambre où s'entassent trois petits lits. Au moins je ne suis pas dépaysé. C'est aussi minuscule que chez les Dursleys. Ron est allongé sur son lit (enfin, je suppose que c'est le sien). Il a les bras croisés derrière sa tête et me regarde entrer en grimaçant.

- Vous n'allez pas… je veux dire… je préférerais que vous me préveniez si vous comptez… parce que je ne tiens pas à vous entendre… où je ne sais quoi…

Son bégaiement est comique, pourtant, je suis un peu tendu moi aussi. Je voudrais effectivement me retrouver seul avec Harry et en même temps, je suis un peu nerveux.

- T'affole pas, Ron, fais Harry en levant les yeux au ciel (décidemment, je crois que je déteints sur lui). Je vais lui montrer la salle de bain.

Il me prend la main et me traîne dans le couloir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est si pressé. J'ai pris une douche ce matin, je ne suis pas si sale que ça, quand même !

Arrivé devant une des portes, il se ru sur la poignée, ouvre la porte, m'attire à lui et la referme par un sort d'intimité. Immédiatement après, il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser dans une étreinte de naufragé. Je comprends pourquoi il était si pressé. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ! C'est Boot qui lui a appris ça ? Non, parce que je devrais peut-être le remercier…avant de le tuer. Sa langue parcours chaque recoin de ma bouche et par intermittence s'enroule autour de la mienne. Il gémit bruyamment. Minute…non, c'était moi, la honte ! Mmhmm… tant pis, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est si …bon, talentueux, lui-même.

La frustration m'étreint quand il délaisse mes lèvres, mais mes jambes flanchent quand il vient me mordiller le cou. Il remonte jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille pendant qu'une envie irrépressible me pousse à passer mes mains sous sa chemise. Mmhmm, ses muscles, son ventre… Cette fois c'est lui qui gémit quand je pince ses tétons.

- Tu me rends fou, Draco.

Sur cette phrase qui aurait aussi bien pu s'appliquer à lui, il recommence à m'embrasser et ouvre doucement ma chemise. Quand il en a finit avec elle, ses mains me parcours et finissent par se poser sur la braguette de mon pantalon.

- Harry…

- Laisse-moi faire, Draco.

Mon pantalon devient de plus en plus serré, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Quand je vois Harry se mettre à genoux devant moi. Oh, Merlin ! Il ne va pas faire ça ? Maintenant, ici ? Si…

Il déboutonne mon pantalon précautionneusement, je dirais même vicieusement. Il ne me donne même pas la satisfaction d'effleurer mon érection douloureuse à présent. Il baisse mon pantalon pour laisser apparaître mon boxer, très déformé… Oh Merlin ! Il se lèche les lèvres. Il a l'air affamé. Je commence à suffoquer. L'air se fait rare dans cette salle de bain. La température augmente encore quand il passe ses mains sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Il relève les yeux vers moi et baisse mon sous-vêtement en même temps. Oh, Merlin ! Ces yeux…

Il les baisse lentement et sa bouche se retrouve à quelques millimètres de mon sexe vibrant de désir. Il a l'air très satisfait de ce qu'il voit. Bon point pour moi.

- Merlin, Draco, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir te faire ça.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un coup de langue sur mon gland rougit et je retiens un cri de plaisir, de frustration… je ne sais plus. Ses yeux à présent fixés sur moi, il avance sa bouche et me prend presque entièrement. Oh, Merlin ! (je sais, je me répète). Mais sa bouche, si chaude, humide... Ses lèvres, si douces… Ses mains sur mes fesses pour me pousser encore plus loin en lui… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il enroule sa langue, fais des vas et viens, lèche tout ce qu'il peut, caresse mes testicules, mordille mon gland où s'écoulent déjà quelques gouttes de mon plaisir. Oh, Merlin ! Je lui dis que je vais bientôt venir et il y met encore plus d'entrain.

Oh, Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Harry!

Mon orgasme est foudroyant et je me libère dans sa bouche. Dans ma demi-conscience je le vois avaler et se lécher les babines. Toujours dans le flou, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Il me murmure un « Je t'aime » et me laisse seul dans la salle de bain alors que mes jambes cèdent enfin et que je me laisse tomber par terre.

Je ne sais pas comment je peux avoir la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort derrière lui sur la porte, mais personne ne pouvais décemment me voir dans cet état. Mon pantalon est ouvert sur mon sexe encore un peu dur, je dois avoir le regard dans le vague et je crois que suis lamentablement avachit par terre, les bras ballants. Merlin ! Je vais tuer Boot. Personne ne doit avoir un souvenir d'Harry comme le mien.

En sortant de la salle de bain, j'ai encore les genoux qui tremblent. La douche n'a eut aucun effet sur le sentiment extatique qui m'a envahi. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire disparaître ce sourire niai de bienheureux de mon visage. C'est pathétique. Je me secoue mentalement avec d'entrer dans la chambre. Il ne faudrait pas que Harry se rende compte de l'effet qu'il m'a fait, ou je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, j'entends déjà des ronflements. Comment je vais dormir si Ron ronfle comme ça ? Car ce n'est pas Harry qui fait ce bruit, j'en suis sûr. Je m'approche de la forme allongée sur le lit qui n'est pas celui de Ron et me penche pour voir si Harry dors. Non, il me regarde avec ses yeux trop verts que je distingue même dans le noir.

- Viens, Draco. Murmure-t-il en ouvrant le drap et se décalant dans le lit pour me laisser de la place.

Je m'installe à ses côtés et ne peux retenir un soupire de contentement quand il vient se blottir dans mes bras. Il est torse nu, comme moi, et le contact de sa peau avec la mienne me fais frissonner.

- Tu sens beaucoup trop bon pour mon propre bien, Draco. Fait-il en respirant à fond dans mon cou.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

J'enfui mon nez dans ses cheveux et ne peux me retenir de prendre de grandes goulées d'air parfumé.

- Tu aurais dû rester tout à l'heure.

- Ça aurait eu l'air suspect si j'étais resté plus longtemps dans la salle de bain avec toi.

- Tu as été…Wha !

Il pouffe de rire et m'embrasse dans le cou avant de se rallonger à mes côtés.

- Il va se calmer dans la nuit ?

- Tu parles des ronflements ?

- On ne pourra pas dormir avec tout ce bruit.

- Je me suis habitué depuis le temps que je partage son dortoir. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Mais moi oui !

- Dans ce cas, on pourra peut-être dire que tu ne peux pas partager sa chambre à cause de ses ronflements.

- Et je vais aller où ? Je préfère ne pas dormir plutôt que de dormir dans une autre chambre que toi.

- Romantique, hein ?

Je sens bien qu'il se moque. Je peux deviner son sourire contre mon torse.

- Pas du tout. Pratique. Comment je vais faire pour te retourner la pareille si on fait chambre à part ?

- T'inquiète, je suis persévérant, on trouvera toujours un moyen de se retrouver.

Il ponctue sa phrase de baisers dans mon cou. Quand il remplace ses lèvres par sa langue, une chaleur embrase littéralement mon corps.

- Harry, si tu ne veux pas que ton meilleur ami soit choqué à vie par la vision de nos corps nus et emmêlés, tu devrais arrêter…

- Tu me donnes des idées…mmhm…

Ses murmures et gémissements me fond un effet incroyable.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas besoin qu'on te donne des idées… Plutôt dévergondé pour un Gryffondor…

- Hum…Hum… je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais j'avais cru être clair tout à l'heure en parlant de ça…

Oups ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça faisait un bon moment qu'on entendait plus de ronflements. J'étais un peu trop occupé à essayer d'éteindre le feu qui menaçait de me faire succomber pour m'apercevoir que Ron était réveillé. Apparemment, c'était pareil pour Harry.

- Excuse-nous Ron, on n'avait pas remarqué que tu étais réveillé.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ouais…

- On va dormir, maintenant, et demain, on demandera à changer de chambre. Peut-être que tu pourras partager la chambre des filles… Hermione n'y verra pas d'inconvénient je pense…

Le ton sensuel de Harry ne pouvait pas prêter à confusion et j'imagine facilement la teinte écrevisse qu'a dû prendre le rouquin. Je vois presque rougeoyer l'air autour de lui.

- Ah, ah, ah, très marrant, Harry. Je te rappelle qu'Hermione partage la chambre de ma soeur.

- Oh, donc tu n'es pas contre l'idée de partager sa chambre ? demande Harry, innocemment.

- Ou son lit ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter alors que Harry rigole.

- Malfoy, je serais toi, je me la fermerais. Maman ne voudra jamais que vous disposiez d'une chambre pour vous. Même quand Bill a emmené Fleur ici, il a dû dormir avec moi !

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Je crois que ma voix reflète une certaine angoisse et Ron se marre comme une baleine.

- Eh, bien, on va installer notre nid d'amour dans la salle de bain. Ça ne semblait pas te gêner tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Quelle salle de bain ? Pas celle qu'on partage quand même ?

Devant notre silence, Ron émet un petit bruit qu'on pourrait qualifier de plaintif, voire agonisant.

- Vous pouvez pas faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ?

- Pas si tu ne nous laisses pas seuls, non.

- Bien, on s'arrangera alors… Conclu-t-il dans un ronchonnement.

- T'es vraiment un pote, Ron.

- Oui, merci Ron.

- De rien, Harry… et Draco.

Harry se met est à rire et nous demande si ça nous écorche la bouche de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Nous ronchonnons dans un bel ensemble et Harry n'en finit plus de se marrer.

- Ça y est, tu as finit de te foutre de notre gueule ? Je demande.

- Laisse Draco, il finira bien par se calmer. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Cet échange d'amabilité a eut pour effet de faire taire Harry. Il nous dit bonne nuit également et se cale plus confortablement contre moi. Nous finissons rapidement par nous endormir avant que Ron ne recommence sa symphonie.

* * *

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, et pour celles que vous allez m'envoyer maintenant tout de suite…**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	7. Liste des qualités d'un Weasley

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, que l'aventure commence …_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Liste des qualités d'un Weasley**

* * *

Il s'est passé exactement deux jours, 5 heures et 45 minutes depuis que Harry et moi avons été seuls dans la salle de bain le jour de notre arrivée. Et nous n'avons pas pu réitérer l'expérience depuis. Je commence, doucement mais sûrement à devenir fou. Je vois bien également que Harry est à bout de souffle lui aussi. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver tous les deux ou nous allons exploser. Et je ne parle pas des séances de travaux manuels obligatoires lors de nos douches quotidiennes (séparées).

Il a bien sûr été hors de question que nous partagions une chambre seuls avec Harry. Madame Weasley m'a bien proposé de partager celle des jumeaux mais devant mon refus catégorique elle m'a fait les gros yeux. Pas dupe. C'est étrange comme vous vous sentez comme une misérable larve devant cette femme à la forte personnalité. D'ailleurs, Hermione prend exactement le même chemin. Ron doit avoir un problème au niveau de son complexe d'Oedipe.

Je ne peux pas dire que mon séjour soit désagréable. Les Weasleys sont gentils. Ils avaient organisé une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de Harry, hier. Il a eu pas mal de cadeaux, dont un qu'il a eu pour consigne de n'ouvrir qu'en ma présence. Sûrement un ajout de dernière minute des jumeaux. Harry a rosie très joliment, et moi je me suis marré. Ça les a bien étonné d'ailleurs (je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ris souvent. Bon, peut-être pas en présence des Gryffondors…). Ils se sont par contre tût quand ils ont vu le cadeau que j'avais trouvé pour Harry. Une superbe cape ensorcelée qui permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qu'elle personne. Tout le monde a été très impressionné. Severus n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Je l'avait commandée spécialement en pensant que cela pourrait lui être utile si il voulait réchapper de son attaque contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela est une autre histoire. Harry l'a revêtu et je me suis retrouvé en face de mon double. Par contre, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Les yeux débordants d'affection et d'amour de Harry le trahissaient tout de suite. Je ne suis pas aussi transparent que lui (enfin, j'espère…). Nous avons pu faire une partie de Quidditch et j'en aurais pleuré de joie. Je dois aussi dire que les jumeaux sont marrants. Enfin, quand ils se font engueulés par leur mère. Parce que sinon, ils sont insupportables. Ce matin, je me suis retrouvé avec les cheveux aussi roux que les leurs. J'en ai pleuré pour de bon. Harry a rigolé au début, mais quand il a vu que je ne me calmais pas, il a piqué une gueulante. Très impressionnant quand il veut. Les jumeaux ont sentit un mauvais vent souffler et m'ont rendu ma couleur naturelle. Non sans se moquer de mon émotivité passagère. On ne rigole pas avec mes cheveux !

C'est finalement Severus qui nous a donné l'excuse toute trouvée pour nous isoler avec Harry. Il a confirmé le fait que le Seigneur des ténèbres essayait de savoir quels horcruxes avaient été détruits. Il a donc insisté pour que nous continuions nos séances d'occlumencie. Personne n'y a vu d'objection. Madame Weasley a même proposé que nous fassions une séance tout de suite.

- Combien de temps une séance dure-t-elle ? demande-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend… répond Harry, dont les pupilles commençaient déjà à se dilater d'anticipation.

- C'est pour savoir à quelle heure servir le dîner.

- Oh, dans une heure, je pense…

En disant cela je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui se tortille sur place, il me lance un regard chargé de sous-entendu et ajoute.

- Disons plutôt deux, alors. Pour être sûr. Et je vous préviens que j'ai souvent une faim de loup… après.

Son regard s'est fait prédateur et je me ratatine sur place. Madame Weasley n'a rien capté. Elle repart dans sa cuisine en nous lançant un « Et je ne veux pas que vous redescendiez avant d'avoir été au bout de l'exercice ! ».

Harry m'attrape la main et murmure entre ses dents « ça, pour aller au bout, on va aller au bout… ». J'avale difficilement ma salive et le suis presque en courrant. Il va me dévorer tout cru, et Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'en ai besoin !

Arrivés dans la chambre, nous tombons nez à nez avec Ron.

- Ron, laisse-nous s'il te plait, nous avons une séance d'occlumencie. Demande Harry avec un ton impatient.

- Oh ! Je peux regarder ?

-NON !

Nous avons presque crié tous les deux et Ron a sursauté. Il boude et quitte enfin la chambre en marmonnant un « pas la peine d'être grossier, je demandais, c'est tout… ».

Harry ferme la porte derrière lui et barricade la porte avec une multitude de sort, puis il se retourne vers moi et me lance :

- A nous deux maintenant !

Oh Merlin, ce qu'il peut être impressionnant quand il s'y met. J'ai l'impression d'être sa proie. Je m'avance et me laisse prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai bien cru que l'occasion ne se présenterait jamais. Dit-il en parcourant mon visage de baisers tous plus légers les uns que les autres.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Ni plus en sécurité. Ni plus aimé. J'ai les yeux fermés et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Quand il m'embrasse enfin je remarque que j'avais déjà entrouvert les lèvres. Il en profite pour y glisser sa langue. Mmhmm…

Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Il me déshabille à une vitesse record, je suis incapable de faire un mouvement quand je remarque la lueur qui illumine ses yeux vert émeraude. Je suis entièrement nu devant lui, avec une érection naissante et lui, on dirait qu'il va pleurer.

- ça va, Harry ? Pour le coup, je suis un peu perturbé, il n'avait pas l'air d'être déçu l'autre jour dans la salle de bain…

- Tu es l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu…

- Et t'en as vu beaucoup ?

Il rit en se jetant sur mes lèvres. Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Alors je réitère, entre deux baisers.

- Non, sans rire, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Boot (remarquez la haine qui passe dans le nom …).

- Bien sur, façon de parler. J'en ai vu dans les vestiaires, sous les douches… Mais personne ne tiens la comparaison avec toi.

Il sourit toujours et me pousse vers le lit. Quand mes genoux buttent sur le montant, je le repousse légèrement. Il hausse les sourcils, surprit.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de te voir ? Tu sais que tu es le premier homme que je déshabille ?

Il fait oui de la tête, aussi ému que moi. Et je joins le geste à la parole en déboutonnant sa chemise. Son torse est si bien dessiné qu'on dirait une sculpture. Sa peau est douce, presque autant que la mienne (oui, parce que c'est connu que j'ai une peau de bébé). Une fois sa chemise retirée, j'ai un temps d'arrêt. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est tout nouveau. Je suis un peu intimidé. Je ne devrais pourtant pas. J'ai déshabillé pas mal de fille. Mais là c'est un garçon. Et je l'aime. J'inspire un coup et déboutonne son pantalon. La ligne de poils bruns qui descend le long de son ventre pour arriver à l'endroit où j'ai mes mains me montre le chemin. Je descend donc sa fermeture éclaire et baisse son pantalon. Il m'a observé pendant tout ce temps. Il semble se réveiller de sa torpeur pour finalement enlever complètement son pantalon. Se débarrassant de ses chaussettes et chaussures par la même occasion. Je me retrouve donc avec un Harry en boxer noir et très excité au vu de la bosse proéminente qui le déforme.

Il m'embrasse et m'allonge sur le lit. Il se redresse ensuite, et, les yeux rivés dans les miens, enlève son dernier vêtement. Merlin ! Il est magnifique quand il est nu. Je sens mon sexe devenu encore plus dure quand je baisse les yeux vers le sien. Il est tellement excité que son prépuce est presque entièrement rétracté, laissant découvrir un gland rosé, tout à fait attirant.

Il me sourit, puis prudemment, se place au-dessus de moi, à califourchon.

- Est-ce que ça va, Draco ? Toujours partant ?

- Je t'assure que si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite, je vais péter un câble !

Il est si surprit que ses sourcils disparaissent derrière ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Tu…tu veux que ce soit…moi… qui te fasse l'amour ?

- Non, au départ je voulais que ce soit Fred, mais comme il n'a pas voulu, je me suis rabattu sur toi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et reprends.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je pensais que TU voudrais ME faire l'amour.

- Ah, et bien, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ces derniers jours, et dans la mesure où tu as de l'expérience (je grogne un peu quand même et il sourit), et dans la mesure ou j'ai perdu toute dignité en étant tombé amoureux d'un Gryffondor (là c'est lui qui grogne), je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que ce soit toi qui…domine…

- Tu vas pas le regretter, je t'assure.

Il me fait un grand sourire (presque prédateur) avant de se repaître entièrement de ma peau en la léchant, l'embrasant, la mordillant un peu partout. Effectivement, j'ai perdu toute dignité parce que je cris presque quand il se met à me lécher le nombril. Bon, je cris carrément quand il me fait de nouveau une fellation. Comment j'avais pu oublier à quel point c'était bon ?

Oh…Oh… Merlin ! C'est un doigt que je sens là ? Et Harry qui me regarde avec des yeux attendrit ! Bordel, si il ne se dépêche pas de me la mettre tout de suite, je fais un malheur. Il a dû comprendre à ma façon de m'empaler de moi-même sur les trois doigts qui sont à présent en moi, que ma patience a des limites. Il met mes mollets sur ses épaules. Punaise, il va falloir que je fasse des exercices d'assouplissement ! Enfin ! Oh, Merlin, d'accord, je comprends pourquoi il prenait tout son temps pour me préparer. Ça passe juste-juste. C'est douloureux mais sans plus. Je peux survivre à ça. Par contre, je doute de pouvoir survivre à ses coups de reins. Je vais tourner de l'œil tellement c'est bon. Je gémis honteusement, je cris même quand il accélère encore. Merlin, qu'il est beau. Essoufflé, en sueur, les joues rougies. Et ses yeux ! On dirait deux bijoux brillants. Il n'a pas quitté mon regard. Et moi, je me fais violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux sous le coup du plaisir qui monte. Je ne veux par rater l'expression de son visage quand il jouira en moi.

Putain, Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Déjà que j'étais au bord de l'explosion, en plus il commence à me masturber en rythme. Je crois que je vais mourir. Je le supplie d'accélérer encore, d'entrer plus loin en moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer ces mots là un jour. Il s'exécute immédiatement. Et je meure. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi explose et se répand dans mes veines. Je crois que c'est ça la petite mort. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais connu un orgasme aussi intense avec une fille ? Je me poserais des questions après, parce que pour l'instant, le visage de Harry est beaucoup trop intéressant à regarder. Je ne pensais pas que ses yeux pouvaient être encore plus vert. Mais là, ils sont presque noirs tellement ils sont assombris de plaisir. Il est écarlate et essaye de récupérer son souffle. Je le sens toujours en moi, il continue des petits vas et viens. Il se penche en continuant toujours à entrer et sortir, tendrement, doucement, puis il m'embrasse si amoureusement que mon cœur de Serpentard s'embrase.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Il arrête ses mouvements et se retire. Je sens déjà un manque, comme si j'étais fais pour l'accueillir en moi et que je me sentais vide sans lui (Merlin ! que ça sonne Poufsouffe !). Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

- C'est le paradis !

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Il se pose sur mon torse et je sens sa respiration ralentir. Dans un sursaut de conscience, je lance un sort pour que nous soyons réveillés dans une petite demi-heure. Puis je sombre moi aussi dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillé par un corps gesticulant sur moi.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaye d'attraper ce réveil de malheur !

Il se contorsionne pour essayer d'attraper la petite boule qui sonne joyeusement. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant la tête boudeuse de Harry. Ses cheveux sont encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. J'ai comme dans l'idée que c'est à cause de moi… Je fais taire le réveil d'un geste de la main et Harry soupire de soulagement en se recouchant sur moi.

- Non, non, espèce de larve, lève-toi, on va être en retard au dîner.

- He ! Espèce de larve toi-même. Tu es toujours allongé toi aussi.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'un Gryffondor est pratiquement allongé sur moi.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure. Je me trompe ?

Il dit ça pour rigoler, mais je vois bien qu'il attend quand même confirmation.

- Dans la mesure ou je me suis entendu supplier, gémir et hurler de plaisir, non, ça ne m'a pas dérangé…Mais (j'ajoute le « mais » pour contrer son petit sourire suffisant, digne d'un Serpentard) chaque chose en son temps, et pour l'heure, je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour ouvrir le cadeau que t'ont fait les jumeaux pour ton anniversaire.

Il fait une moue chagrine mais se lève quand même. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se rhabiller. Mes yeux glissent (malgré moi…) sur ses fesses musclées qui se dandinent jusqu'à son armoire. Je suis vraiment bien tombé. J'ai fait un excellent choix. Mon petit ami est parfait. Merlin ! Il est parfait aussi de face ! Et il le sait, vu comment il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Qui eut cru que Harry Potter soit aussi peu pudique ?

- Mais je suis pudique ! Je ne vais pas me balader comme ça dans toute la maison…

- T'as pas intérêt. J'ai un doute sur les jumeaux… Je ne préfère pas que tu les provoques.

- Les jumeaux…euh, j'ai des images assez bizarres qui font leur apparition dans ma tête. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage et le paquet cadeau dans les mains.

- Je suis bien content que ça n'ait pas l'air de te réjouir. Fais-je en lui caressant le bas du dos. C'est un réflexe, dès que j'ai un bout de peau à disposition, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher. Il me sourit, il aime ça autant que moi. Qui n'aimerait pas mes caresses ?

- Bien, voyons voir.

Il défait le paquet et ouvre la boite. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais il devient écarlate. Poussé par la curiosité, et devant le manque de réaction de Harry, je me redresse et baisse les yeux sur le contenu de la boite. Je sens le sang affluer à mon visage… et ailleurs aussi.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient offert …ça…

- Il te l'on offert à toi… Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

- Il y en a deux ! Donc un pour toi aussi…

- Les deux sont peut-être pour toi ? Je crois que l'espoir peut se ressentir dans ma voix.

- Draco ! Un vert et un rouge. Il n'y a pas de doute !

- Il est hors de question que je mette une chose pareille !

- Si tu le mets, je le met… dit-il d'une voix aguichante…tu n'as pas envie de me voir le porter ?

Bon, j'ai peut-être, un tout petit peu envie de voir Harry porter ce string rouge, mais alors, m'imaginer avec le vert… ça me donne des frissons.

- Merlin ! Mes ancêtres n'ont pas fini de se retourner dans leur tombe ! Ok, je l'essaierai pendant notre prochaine séance.

- Non, allez, Draco… Maintenant, on a encore cinq minutes… Juste pour voir…

Ses yeux verts me supplient…je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il me fait ces yeux là. Quel manipulateur, j'en reviens pas ! Je me lève en soufflant et grognant ostensiblement pour bien lui montrer que je fais ça contre ma volonté. J'attrape le string vert et commence à l'enfiler sous son regard amusé. Argh… C'est extrêmement inconfortable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les fesses écartées, et je suis très serré. Les ficelles me rentrent de partout dans la peau. C'est horrible.

- Ils ont dû prendre une taille en dessous parce que ça ne va pas du tout.

- Oh que si ! Ça te va comme un gant. Tu es très bien…moulé dedans.

- Je rêve ou tu baves ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et enfile le sien pendant que je me tortille sur place pour essayer d'être plus à l'aise. Ah ! Je vois ce qu'il voulait dire par « mouler ». Il n'y a rien à deviner de son service trois pièces. Tout est parfaitement mis en valeur par ce triangle de tissu rouge.

- Tourne-toi.

Il obtempère avec un sourire moqueur et je manque de m'étouffer en voyant ses magnifiques fesses surmontées de cette ficelle dont une partie descend, hors d'atteinte. Enfin, hors d'atteint, je pense qu'il ne verrait pas d'objection à ce que j'aille chercher ce bout de tissu, avec la langue…si il le faut… Je me laisse aller, là. Il faut que je me reprenne ou je vais lui sauter dessus et Madame Weasley pourra toujours nous attendre pour le dîner.

- Aller habille-toi, on va être en retard.

Il fait oui de la tête et me contourne pour aller chercher ses affaires. Le vicieux ! Je sens son regard me brûler les fesses, le temps que je me retourne et il me donne une tape dessus en disant que je ferais un malheur sur les plages dans cette tenue. Hors, il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry me voit comme ça !

- Enlève ce string, Harry. Tu ne te baladeras pas comme ça dans la rue. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Manquerait plus que les gens sachent que le Survivant porte des strings !

Une fois nos vêtements remis, je culpabilise un peu (mais juste un tout petit peu).

- Il faudra quand même que tu t'entraînes pour de bon à l'occlumencie.

- On pourra dire qu'on fera vraiment de l'occlumencie une fois sur deux. Ou alors on dit que nos séances durent trois heures et on se garde une petite demi-heure pour s'entraîner.

- Tous les combien ?

- Tous les jours ! Quelle question ! Et pourquoi pas plusieurs fois par jours…

Son regard se fait de plus en plus lubrique et il faut que je quitte cette pièce avant de faire des choses qui pourraient nous faire arriver en retard au dîner. Et effectivement, j'ai faim. Je suis affamé. Il m'a vidé (je crois que je rougit rien qu'avec le double sens de mes pensées…).

Quand nous arrivons à la table du dîner, tout le monde est déjà installé.

- Alors, cette séance ? Demande Madame Weasley.

- Parfait, Harry a été… très bon…

- Oh, mais c'est parce que j'ai un professeur tout à fait compétent !

Je sens comme un échauffement généralisé de l'ensemble de mon corps. Les images des dernières heures me revenant en mémoire n'aident pas à me détendre. Et pour couronner le tout, les jumeaux sont hilares, Ron est rouge écrevisse et Hermione a un petit sourire espiègle que je ne lui connaissais pas. Personne n'est dupe. Sauf peut-être les parents qui semblent absorbés dans leur propre conversation. Ginny n'est pas là.

- Ou est Ginny ? demande Harry qui semble s'en être aperçu en même temps que moi.

- Elle est chez Bill et Fleur. Fleur va s'occuper d'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là quand l'Ordre se réuni. Elle ne doit pas être mêlée à tout ça.

Il est normal qu'ils veuillent protéger leur fille. Mais personne ne m'a demandé si je voulais y être mêlé, moi… Deux poids, deux mesures…

Le dîner est excellent, encore une fois. Les produits ne sont pas très raffinés, les plats non plus, mais au moins ils ont du goût, et la maîtresse de maison se donne du mal. Ma mère serait incapable de faire cuire des pâtes. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas ce que mon père lui demandait quand ils se sont mariés. C'était une sang-pure tout à fait respectable. Point. Elle lui a donné un fils. Encore mieux. Bon, ok, ce fils s'est fait la malle avec un autre homme pour entrer dans le camp adverse… Mais, sinon, c'était plutôt bien parti (si on omet aussi les incartades féminine et/ou masculines de mon père). Ce qui me fait penser aux différentes qualités des Weasleys (quand je dis qualité, c'est ce qui les caractérise, en l'occurrence, il peut y avoir des défauts…) :

_Les Weasleys sont roux (déjà un mauvais point)_

_Les Weasleys sont trop nombreux pour une si petite maison et sont pauvres_

_Les Weasleys sont soudés (on ne peut pas leur retirer ça)_

_Les Weasleys aiment Harry comme un membre de leur famille (et je leur en suis reconnaissant)_

_Les Weasleys sont fidèles à Dumbledore et à Harry (ça tombe bien, moi aussi, enfin, surtout à Harry…)_

_Les Weasleys m'ont pratiquement intégré (pratiquement…)_

_Les Weasleys donneraient leur vie pour Harry (et moi aussi)_

Finalement leur bilan n'est pas si négatif que ça. Bon, objectivement, ils sont fréquentables…

Nous avons tout juste le temps de finir le dessert, une tarte à la mêlasse dont je suis un peu jaloux (je reconnais dans les yeux d'Harry quasiment la même lueur d'envie en la regardant que quand il m'a déshabillé tout à l'heure), que déjà les premiers membres de l'Ordre arrivent. Nous avons une réunion ce soir. Maintenant que nous sommes tous majeurs, plus rien ne s'oppose à notre entrée dans ce groupe. Nous sommes donc officiellement des membres de l'Ordre. Ça me fait une belle jambe !

Madame Weasley fait disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un coup de baguette et nous nous serrons pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Il y a Severus, bien sûr, mais aussi des Aurors que je reconnais grâce à leur uniforme. Il y a aussi notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin. Le Professeur McGonogall est là aussi (à mon grand étonnement). Beaucoup d'autres suivent, que je ne connais pas. Une fois que les dernières chaises sont occupées et que les autres personnes se tiennent debout derrière nous, Severus prend la parole.

- Bien, avant de commencer, je voudrais vous présenter les deux nouveaux membres. Vous connaissez bien sûr, Potter, il a eu dix-sept ans hier, il est donc majeur.

Nous entendons plusieurs personnes lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire en retard. Il hoche la tête et leur fait un sourire de remerciement. Puis Severus continue, en levant les yeux au ciel pour avoir été interrompu.

- Je vous présente également mon filleul, Draco Malfoy, qui nous a rejoint le mois dernier.

Je leur fais un signe de tête mais je remarque immédiatement leurs regards inquisiteurs. Harry s'empare alors de ma main et rajoute :

- C'est aussi mon petit ami.

Ils auraient vu passer Dumbledore en maillot de bain avec une bouée en forme de canard autour de la taille, ils n'auraient pas été plus choqués. Ni plus au bord de l'évanouissement pour certains. Ron a encore grimacé. Pourtant, lui plus que quiconque est conscient de notre lien avec Harry. On partage sa chambre, il voit bien que l'on dort ensemble !

McGonogall a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Ça serait drôle si ce n'était pas alarmant. Ne serait-elle pas trop vieille pour avoir des sensations fortes comme ça ? Heureusement qu'elle est assise. Une autre femme, aux cheveux roses bonbon se dirige vers Harry et le serre dans ses bras en lui disant quelle le félicite pour sa majorité et pour avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied. Je l'aime bien, celle-là. Même si elle a des goûts bizarres. Elle va même jusqu'à me tendre la main.

- Bonjour, Je suis Tonks, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Draco.

- Moi de même Madame.

- Holà là… Appelle moi Tonks sinon j'aurais l'impression d'avoir l'âge de McGo !

Dit-elle en pouffant. Puis elle se plaque la main sur la bouche et ses cheveux virent au carmin.

- Oh, pardon, Minerva, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Mais si, mais si, vous avez raison, j'ai été votre professeur, je suis donc bien plus âgée que vous, Tonks.

- Tonks est la cousine de mon parrain, Sirius. Me glisse Harry alors qu'elle récupérait ses cheveux roses.

- Je sais, elle fait partie d'une des branches de ma famille. Une branche très éloignée, tout comme Sirius.

- Oui, une branche bannie. Confirme Tonks, avec pourtant un sourire. Et fière de l'être ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Draco…

- Non, non, moi aussi de toute façon, j'ai du être rayé de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoys.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Bizarrement, je suis bien mieux dans cette atmosphère familiale. Et dire que je ne savais même pas ce que cela voulait dire (oui, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que les Dursleys soient très affectueux). C'est surtout pour Harry que c'est important. Je vois bien qu'il est beaucoup plus heureux ici. Même plus qu'à Poudlard ! Du coup, ça fait très cucul, mais, moi aussi je me sens bien.

- Bien, alors bienvenue dans ma famille ! S'exclame Tonks en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je crois que c'est la première personne qui me témoigne autant d'affection aussi vite. Je l'aime vraiment bien. Et Harry aussi au vu de l'air béat qu'il arbore en nous regardant nous séparer.

- Quand vous aurez fini ces démonstrations…d'affection, nous pourrons peut-être retourner à nos affaires ? Demande Severus en buttant sur le mot « affection ».

Tonks retourne s'asseoir en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry au passage (enfin, ébouriffer, elle les a presque mieux coiffé que ce qu'ils étaient). Lupin me fait un signe de tête avec un sourire puis vient se placer derrière Tonks en plaçant ses mains sur les épaule de l'Auror. Tiens, tiens, tiens, le loup-garou aurait-il trouvé lui aussi chaussure à son pied ? Tu parles d'un couple mal assortit !

- Bon, alors voilà. Je pense que vous le savez tous à présent, il ne reste plus que Naguini à abattre, et tous les horcruxes auront été détruits. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, nous avons de la chance, c'est moi qui suis chargé de m'en occuper, enfin, de le nourrir. Une chose à savoir : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres communique avec lui en fourchelangue. Je ne comprends donc pas ce qu'il lui demande.

- Moi, je pourrais, si vous me montriez vos souvenirs. Intervient Harry.

Rien que de penser à sa voix murmurant des mots en fourchelangue, puis les criant presque, réveille une faim de lui que je ne pense pas pouvoir contenir longtemps. Et dire que la prochaine séance d'occlumencie est pour demain !

- J'y ai pensé, c'est pourquoi je vous ai apporté cela. Il sort de sa robe trois petits flacons contenant une sorte de liquide vaporeux blanc. Des pensées.

Il s'approche de Harry et pose une pensine pas plus grande qu'une noix devant lui. D'un simple sort il lui fait reprendre sa taille normale et verse un des souvenirs dans la cuve. Sans un mot, Harry plonge la tête dedans et reste immobile pendant une trentaine de secondes. Il redresse ensuite la tête en remettant ses lunettes d'aplomb sur son nez.

- Voldemort dit que Naguini n'aurait pas dû sortir seul du manoir la nuit. Que si il veut des souris fraîches il demandera à Severus de les lui apporter. Le serpent à répondu qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'attrait d'un rongeur tout chaud. Je pense que vous allez devoir le nourrir avec des animaux vivants à partir de maintenant.

Harry a une grimace et Severus se masse l'arrête du nez en soufflant un « comme si c'était pas suffisant que je sois la nounou d'un reptile… ». Il récupère son souvenir, le réintègre à son esprit et verse le contenu du deuxième flacon dans la pensine. Encore une fois, Harry se penche. Cette fois-ci, il reste plus longtemps. Je fais un tour de table des yeux. Tout le monde est très concentré, le regard rivé sur Harry. Quand celui-ci émerge, il a un sourire goguenard.

- Naguini est amoureux !

Severus se tient cette fois-ci la tête entre les mains et Ron fait tomber la sienne sur ses bras croisés.

- C'est la saison des amours ou quoi ? S'insurge Severus.

- Harry, tu pourrais nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demande Remus.

- Vous avez suivit Naguini dans une de ses virées nocturnes n'est-ce pas ? demande Harry à Severus. Celui-ci acquiesce et Harry poursuit. Naguini ne part pas pour chasser. Il va retrouver un autre serpent. Une femelle. Elle a demandé pourquoi il était en retard. Il a répondu que son maître ne dormait pas encore et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir en sa présence. Elle l'a un peu enguirlandé en disant que les serpents étaient indépendants et qu'ils n'avaient pas de maître. Ils se sont un peu disputés, mais ils ont rapidement…fait la paix. Ils étaient cachés mais leurs sifflements étaient très…explicites.

- Bien, à présent le dernier souvenir.

Harry est resté quelques secondes puis est revenu parmi nous.

- Elle est enceinte.

- Qui ? demande Ron.

- Le serpent femelle, pas Voldemort ! Soupire Harry.

- C'est parfait. On va pouvoir s'en servir pour tuer Naguini. Déclare un des Aurors.

- Ce n'est qu'une bête, il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça ! S'exclame Hermione.

- Il a tué. Des humains, même des enfants. Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui le lui a imposé. Répond remus. Il faut faire la part des choses. Nous épargnerons sa progéniture, mais, lui, il doit être tué.

Hermione hoche la tête. Harry parait triste mais décidé. Severus reprend la parole, ragaillardit.

- Bien, alors, il faut décider du plan d'attaque. Il faut les attaquer tous les deux en même temps. Le serpent doit mourir le premier, mais Harry devra être auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment là pour lui porter le coup final. Normalement, quand il sentira le dernier horcruxe mourir, il sera affaiblit. Il faudra alors frapper. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Les idées fusèrent, d'accord, mais entre celui qui voulait mettre le feu au manoir et celle qui voulait faire croire à une invasion extraterrestre, les solutions n'étaient pas légion. C'est finalement Harry qui proposa une alternative. Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste mais j'ai trois jours pour me faire à l'idée. D'ici dimanche, tous nos problèmes seront réglés. Ou bien nous aurons vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien nous serons morts.

* * *

_**Merci à vous tous et à bientôt pour la suite…**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	8. Liste de ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, avant dernier chapitre …_

_Je tenais à faire un rectificatif. Il semblerait que Nagini (qui d'ailleurs aparemment s'écrit comme ça) ne soit pas un mâle mais une femelle. Effectivement. Bon, donc je fais appel à toute votre force de conviction pour que vous imaginiez pendant le quart d'heure que va vous prendre la lecture de ce chapitre que Nagini a subitement changé de sexe (oui les serpents sont hermaphrodites dans cette fic...). _

_Bonne lecture quand même…_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Liste de ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire en attendant**

* * *

Dumbledore a quand même attendu le dernier moment pour venir nous voir. Comme si il n'était pas concerné par ce qui se passait ici ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on s'entraîne comme des malades à tous les sorts de défense possibles et imaginables, et lui, il se point, la bouche en cœur et il demande si nous sommes prêts !

Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas prêts ! Ce soir on part à la guerre ! Comment peut-on être prêts pour ça ? D'un autre côté, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup le temps de nous poser des questions ou de psychoter. Entre les cours de sortilège, les entraînements physiques et les séances « d'occlumencie » avec Harry, nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormit. Alors quand Dumbledore a débarqué à 5 heures de l'après-midi nous étions affalés dans le salon en attendant le dernier entraînement avant ce soir.

- Je voudrais que vous vous regroupiez tous dans la salle à manger.

Ça me fait marrer quand ils parlent de salle à manger ! Ils n'ont jamais vu celle du manoir Malfoy. Ici, je parlerais plutôt de table de la cuisine…

Enfin, bref, nous nous levons difficilement, et nous dirigeons vers la table. Harry a sa main dans la mienne. Nous ne nous quittons que très rarement et jamais plus de quelques minutes. Nous sommes horriblement conscients que la fin est peut-être proche.

- Bien, commence Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. J'ai été mit au courant de… l'évolution des relations entre certains d'entre vous… J'en suis heureux !

Il nous a regardé avec Harry, mais il a aussi jeté un œil vers Ron et Hermione. Ils ne se sont pas encore déclarés, mais la tension sexuelle entre eux est palpable.

- Pour revenir à des choses moins réjouissantes, je suis passé voir les Aurors tout à l'heure et ils m'ont informés d'un changement de programme pour ce soir…

Nous soufflons tous de soulagement, peut-être que l'attaque est annulée. Peut-être avons-nous un répit. Peut-être que notre séance « d'occlumencie » de tout à l'heure ne sera pas la dernière. Oui, parce que elle a beau avoir été très passionnée, elle avait un goût d'adieu qui me reste en travers de la gorge.

- L'attaque doit se faire dès maintenant.

Il y a des cris, des protestations… et moi je serre désespérément la main de Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que ça y est. Nous y sommes. C'est la fin de cette attente insupportable qui n'a pourtant durée que deux jours. C'est la fin de ces entraînements, de cette tension, des conseils et des prescriptions. C'est la fin.

- Draco, tu as bien informé les autres ?

Je réponds par l'affirmative. En effet, je leur ai servit à quelque chose finalement. Le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres a déménagé récemment au manoir Malfoy. Une manière pour lui de se rapprocher de Préaulard. Il prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard la semaine prochaine d'après Severus. C'est pour cela que notre attaque doit avoir lieu avant demain, dimanche. Et donc, j'ai dessiné des plans du manoir pour que tous les participants à l'attaque les apprennent par cœur. Au milieu de tout ce foutoir, je me suis aperçu que j'étais assez doué pour tracer des plans, reporter les échelles, représenter les volumes… (Non, en fait, je suis excellent dans tout ce que je fais). Je me suis donc dit, que si je me sors de ce guêpier, je pourrais peut-être envisager des études d'architecture. Harry est très enthousiaste. Il est heureux que j'aie trouvé de quoi m'occuper plus tard, tandis que lui, n'a plus vraiment envie de devenir Auror. Il en a sa claque de risquer sa vie. Et moi je préférerais qu'il évite de se mettre dans des situations dangereuses à l'avenir.

Il faut que j'arête tout de suite de penser à l'avenir. Ce n'est bon pour personne d'avoir de faux espoirs. Ça embrouille les idées. Ça ne permet pas de réfléchir objectivement. Parce que, objectivement, il faudra peut-être que je prenne la décision de mourir ce soir. Et si je pense à Harry et à notre futur commun, je pourrais être assez lâche pour vouloir sauver mes fesses et risquer sa vie.

- Bien, nous arriverons donc par la cheminée de la chambre de Draco. Severus a dit qu'elle était inoccupée.

En effet, d'après ce qu'il a compris, mes parents ne veulent pas que quiconque entre dans cette chambre. Je ne sais pas si c'est par respect pour moi (mais là je me fais des films…une expression moldue…Merlin ! Harry déteint sur moi !), ou si c'est parce qu'ils la croient maudite (beaucoup plus vraisemblable).

- Vous formerez alors les trois groupes : Les attaquants pour la diversion, les attaquants de Naguini, et les attaquants de Voldemort. C'est compris ? Bien, Harry, tu as la cape que Draco t'as offerte ?

Harry secoue la tête et se lève pour aller la chercher dans la chambre. Il a un moment d'arrêt avant de lâcher ma main, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas l'accompagner. Il court et revient rapidement reprendre ma main, avant même de tendre la cape à Dumbledore. Je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant et il la serre encore un peu plus. Si elles pouvaient fusionner, je n'en serais pas mécontent.

- Non, Harry, montre-moi de quoi tu as l'air avec.

Harry enfile donc la cape, pas pratique puisqu'il ne veut pas lâcher ma main. Severus, qui est présent, lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Harry remonte la capuche. Aussitôt, ses traits changent et un frisson me parcours le dos. Je tiens la main de mon parrain. Nous avons en effet convenu que Severus, ayant un accès total au manoir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant une confiance aveugle en lui, il serait judicieux de prendre son apparence. Je suis assez mal à l'aise. Et dire que j'ai fais l'amour à ce corps il n'y a pas trois heures !

Harry me sourit et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

- C'est bon, tu peux l'enlever, j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Il rigole et ôte la capuche. Je peux enfin revoir ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Oh ! Au fait, il faut lui améliorer la vue !

J'ai faillit oublier ! Un Severus avec des lunettes, ça fait désordre. Parce que, si il n'a pas besoin de lunettes sous sa forme modifiée, il en a besoin dans sa forme propre. Et si sa cape lui est arrachée pendant le combat, il se retrouvera aveugle. Nous attendions d'ailleurs Dumbledore pour le faire. Il a plus d'expérience dans l'ancienne magie blanche que Severus.

Le directeur se rapproche donc et incante une formule complexe. Sa baguette pointée sur les yeux de Harry. Un jet de lumière turquoise d'en échappe, passe à travers le verre de ses lunettes et vient toucher son œil droit. Harry clique rapidement des yeux puis tourne légèrement la tête. Dumbledore recommence avec l'autre œil puis enlève ses lunettes à Harry. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et son visage s'illumine.

- C'est magnifique, je vois parfaitement ! Encore mieux qu'avec mes lunettes ! Tu es magnifique Draco !

Je rougis instantanément et les autres se marrent. Comptez sur les jumeaux pour ne pas laisser passer une occasion de se moquer de moi ! Par contre, ils rigolent moins quand Harry tourne le regard vers eux. Ils ne l'ont certainement jamais vu sans ses lunettes et ils en restent stupéfixés. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si ils n'arrêtent pas de le regarder en bavant comme ça, je vais faire un malheur.

- Bien allez vous préparer. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous ici. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure. Pas plus.

Nous nous levons donc aussitôt que Dumbledore a achevé sa phrase et nous dirigeons vers la chambre. Le silence est pesant et on n'entend que le bruit des marches de l'escalier qui grincent. C'est un peu lugubre. En même temps on marche vers une mort certaine, alors… (Je sais, je n'ai jamais été vraiment optimiste, mais avec des parents Mangemorts, la vie n'est pas gaie non plus…). Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Harry va chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et moi je met ma cape noire et des chaussures confortables (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être une soirée sportive !). Toujours en silence, Harry s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Certainement pour la dernière fois. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur. Ce soir je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Quitte à ne pas revenir moi-même.

Ce moment de tendresse prend fin rapidement et je suis content qu'il ne me donne pas de dernier baiser. Il aurait trop eu le goût des regrets et des adieux. Nous descendons donc dans le salon où une bonne quinzaine de personnes nous attendent.

- Les autres sont dehors, on ne pouvait pas tous rentrer. Nous informe Monsieur Weasley.

Et effectivement, à l'extérieur, les Aurors et autres alliés sont venus en nombre. Je dirais que nous sommes environ cinquante. D'après les calculs de Severus, il y a une vingtaine de Mangemorts en permanence au Manoir. On aura le dessus en terme de nombre, mais en terme de puissance, la magie noire peut faire beaucoup de dégâts, et je sais de quoi je parle. J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec Harry et Severus, et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que si j'en ai besoin, je pourrais utiliser moi aussi les sorts de magie noire contre ceux qui me les ont appris.

- Divisez-vous en groupes ! Ordonne Severus, décidément il se prend pour un chef de guerre !

Nous nous exécutons et formons les trois groupes prévus. Mon cœur se serre quand Harry me lâche la main avec un dernier regard et rejoint son groupe. Enfin, plutôt son trinôme. Il devra affronter Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Dumbledore et Severus. Mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Je veux graver dans ma mémoire ses traits. Je veux que ce soit la dernière chose à laquelle je penserai si le destin décide de ne pas me faire revenir à la place qui est désormais la mienne. A ses côtés. Lui non plus ne détourne pas le regard. Pas même quand Hermione le serre une dernière fois dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Même le ciel est chargé de sanglots. Severus donne le signal du départ et le premier groupe se penche vers le portoloin qui lui est assigné. Ce groupe est formé de presque toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que d'Hermione. Seuls Monsieur Weasley et les deux plus grands fils Bill et Charlie sont à mes côtés. C'est normalement le groupe qui comporte le moins de risques. C'est pourquoi il a été décidé que les plus jeunes et Madame Weasley le composerait. Leur rôle étant de suivre Naguini et de l'abattre. C'est donc à eux de partir en premier. Naguini doit mourir avant que Harry ne se batte contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils nous font un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon. Monsieur Weasley, à côté de moi est tendu. Il a vu disparaître sa famille et ne sait pas quand il la reverra.

C'est ensuite à nous de partir. Nous sommes très nombreux et il nous faut deux portoloin. Nous sommes le groupe de la diversion. Nous allons atterrir dans le jardin et passer directement au sous-sol. Notre but étant de faire croire que nous venons libérer des prisonniers. Il y en a au moins douze d'après les dernières estimations de Severus. Nous espérons rameuter quasiment tous les Mangemorts du manoir pour laisser le champ libre à Harry. Je fais partie de ce groupe et non pas du précédent car Severus mise sur le fait qu'en me voyant, les Mangemorts appèlent mes parents. Laissant ainsi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul. Nous avons donc comme consigne de ne pas revêtir nos capuches.

Harry et ses acolytes devront quant à eux atterrir également dans le jardin. Le manoir étant hermétique à tout type d'intrusion magique. Ils passeront par une fenêtre que je leur aie indiquée pour se retrouver devant l'escalier menant à l'étage. Ils devront alors chercher la pièce destinée au maître des lieux (oui, parce que je suis sûr que mon père n'est plus chez lui au manoir…).

C'est l'heure du départ et je pose la main sur un arrosoir. Je ferme alors les yeux. Les pupilles vertes restant gravées sur ma rétine et je me sens aspiré par le nombril. Ça y est, le sort en est jeté.

Le jardin est très calme. Nous entendons seulement le bruit de nos pas sur l'herbe. Il ne pleut pas dans cette partie de l'Angleterre. Me retrouver ici est extrêmement bizarre et dérangeant. Je m'apprête à trahir mes parents, mes ancêtres. Et ce sans aucune honte. J'ai de toute façon rarement honte. Un Malfoy assume toujours ses actes. A rajouter à la liste.

Le passage vers la cave est dégagé, nous ne rencontrons pas de résistance. C'est Remus Lupin qui déverrouille la porte. Je sais que cette porte déclanchera une alarme dans le hall de la maison. C'était le but. Nous avons le temps de pénétrer dans le couloir menant aux cachots. L'humidité me prend à la gorge. J'avais oublié l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait ici. Etant enfant, mon père me faisait passer quelques heures dans cet endroit pour me punir de mes bêtises. Tu parles d'une méthode d'éducation !

Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que des Mangemorts descendent voir l'origine de l'alarme. Je me dirige donc vers une cellule et la déverrouille. Il faut que nos ennemis pensent que nous sommes effectivement en train de libérer des prisonniers. D'autres font comme moi alors que nous entendons des bruits de pas approcher et descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots.

Tout est vraiment très flou ensuite. Je sens l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines. Les sorts fusent. J'ai l'impression que les Mangemorts sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les prévisions. Je vois des corps tomber devant moi. Frappés par un sort, Mangemort ou allié. Les sorts ricochent parfois sur les murs étroits des cachots et touchent au hasard les personnes qui se trouvent devant. Les impardonnables sont criés de toutes part. Je ne compte pas ceux que je lance. A un moment j'entend mon nom jaillir, puis il y a un ricanement. Celui de mon père avant que je ne sois touché par un sort de découpe. Mon premier réflexe a été le bon, je me suis jeté à plat ventre, m'effondrant sur un corps. Le sort n'a donc touché que mon oreille au lieu de mon cou. Mon propre père a voulu me décapiter ! Je lutte pour me remettre debout mais le corps sous moi me retient. Je baisse les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec Monsieur Weasley. Il saigne abondamment au niveau de son bras droit et ses yeux sont suppliants.

- Dis à ma famille que je les aime. Murmure-t-il.

- Vous leur direz-vous même. Je ne suis pas un hibou !

Sur ce, je lui jette un sort de magie blanche que j'ai apprit dans mes livres de médicomagie, chez les Weasley, cet été, et sa blessure se referme d'elle-même. Ses yeux lui sortent de la tête et je dois dire que je m'impressionne moi-même. C'était la première fois que je le mettais en pratique. Je n'avais fait que de la théorie jusqu'à présent. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir sur mon exploit parce que mon père tente désespérément de vaincre Tonks pour pourvoir s'approcher de moi. Monsieur Weasley se joint à moi pour le combattre et finalement, c'est un Avada de Bill qui en vient à bout. Les cheveux blonds, dont j'ai hérité, semblent se dresser sur sa tête, puis ses yeux se ferment une dernière fois sur moi. Son fils honni.

- Merci pour mon père. Fais Bill en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Incapable de parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce que mon père m'a fait subir, je sois à ce point secoué par sa mort. Mes pensées se tournent furtivement vers ma mère. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle a dû rester prêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Harry… Ne pas y penser… Ne pas y penser…

Après ce m'a paru durer une éternité, mais qui finalement n'a pas excédé une demi-heure. Le silence se fait de nouveau dans les cachots. Je suis toujours debout, même si je suis recouvert de sang. Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le mien, parce que ma blessure à l'oreille ne saigne quasiment pas. Je jette alors un œil à l'état du couloir. Il est jonché de corps. Certains gémissent. Parfois plusieurs épaisseurs de membres recouvrent le carrelage. J'ai un haut-le-cœur en voyant une tête, toute seule, dans un angle. Mais je reconnais Greyback, le loup-garou. Une plaie en moins pour le monde. Les personnes valident s'affairent autour des blessées de notre camps. On dirait que nous avons gagné cette bataille. Mais avons-nous gagné la guerre ?

Le temps de soigner tous ceux que nous pouvons, de faire emmener les blessés par Portoloin à sainte Mangouste, ainsi que les prisonniers que nous avons finalement libérés, je me retrouve devant la porte du terrier presque six heures après l'avoir quitté. Si Harry est encore en vie, il devrait m'attendre à l'intérieur. Parce qu'il n'était pas à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'était pas non plus dans le manoir. Nous l'avons fouillé de fond en comble. Nous avons par contre retrouvé le corps sans vie de ma mère. Mais pas de trace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Dumbledore, Severus ou Harry. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Pansy ni Blaise non plus. Il faudra encore mener des recherches pour trouver les Mangemorts qui ne vont pas manquer de se cacher à présent.

Il est quatre heures du matin et une chouette hulule gravement. Les lumières sont allumées au terrier. Je ne suis pas le premier à rentrer. Monsieur Weasley et ses fils sont normalement arrivés avant moi. Les autres combattants sont soit à Sainte Mangouste, soit dans une chambre funéraire, soit au chaud chez eux. Je pousse la porte et l'odeur de café frais assaille mes papilles. J'ai terriblement faim. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Devant moi la famille Weasley est au grand complet. Hermione est là également mais elle a un bras en écharpe. Elle sourit pourtant, un bras de Ron l'enlaçant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner que Madame Weasley me saute dessus.

- Draco ! Merci ! Merci pour Arthur ! Oh, si tu savais comme nous te sommes reconnaissants !

Elle m'enlace et je vois Ron me sourire discrètement.

- Naguini…

- Mort. Me répond-t-il. Alors que Madame Weasley me tient encore contre elle. Ça n'a pas été très dur. Même si sa femelle s'en est mêlée. Elle a mordu Hermione, mais sans gravité, elle n'est pas venimeuse.

- Et… Harry ?

Le silence tombe et la plupart des personnes présentent baissent les yeux. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. J'aurais dû laisser mon père me tuer. Je vais faire quoi maintenant sans lui ? Ma vie a toujours tournée autour de lui. Soit pour le détester, soit pour l'aimer. Mais jamais sans lui. La vie est injuste. Je le savais. Mais pendant quelques jours je l'avais oublié. Comptez sur le destin pour me le rappeler.

Madame Weasley me conduit jusqu'à la table et je m'assois juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Les yeux fixés sur elle. J'attends. Elle me sert quelque chose à manger, mais je n'ai plus faim du tout. Peut-être que si j'attends suffisamment, je mourrai de faim. Ou de soif. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Je n'ai jamais aimé avoir mal. Je suis un peu trop délicat pour ça. Peut-être que je mourrai plus vite. J'espère.

Je pensais pourtant que mon cœur ne pourrait plus jamais battre. Mais je me trompais. Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre de nouveau en laissant apparaître une cape noire et une capuche rabattue sur le visage, je crois mourir d'une attaque cardiaque.

- Harry ?

La personne soulève la capuche et le visage de Severus apparaît. Mais ses yeux sont froids. Son expression est impassible. Harry n'a jamais été capable d'une telle maîtrise de soi. Et mon cœur se brise à nouveau.

- Severus ! Que s'est-il passé ?

C'est Madame Weasley qui a prit la parole, la voix tremblante. Severus passe devant moi pour venir s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux. Il boite légèrement.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je crois que nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire qu'à t'écouter !

Il me regarde sévèrement mais ne dit rien. Il doit bien se douter de l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le parc du manoir il y avait déjà des bruits de combat venant des cachots. Nous avons filé vers la fenêtre prévue et monté les escaliers. Arrivés dans le couloir, des Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus. Sûrement des retardataires qui se rendaient aux cachots. Parmi eux il y avait Bellatrix.

Je frissonne. Harry s'est retrouvé devant ma tante folle à lier. Severus fait une grimace et poursuit.

- Elle était en grande forme. C'est à elle que je dois mon boitement. Il y avait également ta mère, Draco. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée.

Je lui fais un signe de tête encourageant et il reprend sa respiration. Il a l'air soulagé que je ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Comment le pourrais-je ? Si c'était lui ou elle. Et encore pire : Si c'était Harry ou elle.

- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de corps à part celui de ma mère…

- J'y viens. Fait-il en se massant une épaule qu'il doit avoir douloureuse. Bellatrix s'est enfuie et s'est barricadée dans une des chambres. Après avoir visité les autres pièces nous en avons déduit qu'elle était avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Nous avons donc attaqué la porte. A trois contre deux et surtout grâce à force magique de Dumbledore et Potter. Nous sommes parvenus à entrer. Bellatrix s'est acharnée sur nous. Potter ne pouvait pas attaquer et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait se concentrer sur Potter, mais ne savait pas lequel de nous deux était le vrai. J'espère me rappeler longtemps de son expression quand ils nous a vu tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre. (Severus a un petit air satisfait qui me ferait frémir si je n'étais pas mort à l'intérieur). Et quand il a vu que je l'avais trahit. Il a voulu se servir de la légilimencie pour nous reconnaître. Mais Potter a résisté. Bon boulot Draco.

Je ne suis pas flatté. J'aurais dû, mais je suis trop tendu par l'attente et le dénouement de son histoire pour ressentir une autre émotion.

- C'est finalement Dumbledore qui a réussit à avoir le dessus sur Bellatrix. Il l'a tuée. Cependant elle avait eu le temps de me lancer un autre sort et j'avais été propulsé hors de la pièce. C'est également à ce moment là que le Seigneur des ténèbres a perdu son dernier horcruxe. Il s'est plié en deux de douleur et Potter a tenté un Avada. Il a été contré et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé un sort de magie noire que je ne connaissais pas. La porte de la chambre a claqué et quand je l'ai ouverte de nouveau, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. J'ai cherché, j'ai lancé tous les sorts possibles et imaginables pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Sans succès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? On a fouillé le château, tu n'y étais pas !

J'ai haussé le ton. Il n'a pas assez cherché. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils doivent bien être quelque part !

- Je suis allé consulter les grimoires de Dumbledore dans son bureau et à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je pense qu'ils ont été envoyés dans une autre dimension, ou alors que la pièce a servit de Portoloin. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais je n'arrive pas à les faire revenir. Je voulais vous prévenir avant de retourner chercher.

- Je viens avec vous ! Décréta Hermione. Les recherches ça me connaît !

Ron approuva et décida de la suivre pour l'aider. Avec son bras en écharpe elle ne pourrait pas aller chercher les livres lourds ou en hauteur. Au moins, elle pourra penser à autre chose. C'est un bon moyen pour elle et Ron de s'occuper l'esprit. Ils disparurent donc tous les trois et le silence retomba. Mon cœur pu enfin se briser de nouveau, tranquillement. Harry était perdu quelque part avec Dumbledore, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le cadavre de ma tante Bellatrix.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon quand Le Professeur McGonogall fit son apparition. Entre temps, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Où tournaient en rond. Mon cœur ne fonctionnant pas bien, il m'est impossible de me lever. Ou de manger. Je respire même difficilement. Elle me détaille du regard. Je peux y lire de la pitié. Du chagrin. Voilà que je fais pitié à voir ! C'est la déchéance. Et je n'en ai rien à faire, en plus !

- Je viens vous donner des nouvelles des blessés. Dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Les autres nous rejoignent. Madame Weasley propose du thé, qu'elle accepte. Comme si on pouvait vivre normalement après avoir vécu ça !

- Et Harry? Demande Fred (ou George).

- Pas de nouvelles. Ils cherchent toujours à la bibliothèque. En revanche il y a moins de pertes que ce que l'on pensait. Nous comptabilisons trois morts. Des Aurors. Je ne pense pas que vous les connaissiez. Il y aura une cérémonie pour eux dans trois jours. Les autres sont blessés, mais s'en remettrons. Notamment grâce aux soins de première urgence que nous avons administré sur place. Nous te sommes très reconnaissants, Draco. Tu as joué un rôle déterminant.

Je hoche la tête, flatté malgré moi. Pourtant, mon cœur s'est serré encore un peu plus. Est-ce que dans trois jours la liste des morts se sera agrandie du nom de Harry Potter ?

L'attente dura encore trois jours et ce fut un calvaire autant pour moi que pour les autres. Ce qui me permet de dresser la liste des choses que je n'aurais pas dû faire durant cette attente.

_Je n'aurais pas dû arrêter de manger. Je suis faible et bon à rien, même si les Weasleys m'ont obligé à continuer à boire. ._

_Je n'aurais pas dû arrêter de dormir. Mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! En plus, j'ai réintégré mon lit. Je ne peux pas dormir dans le lit que nous partagions avec Harry._

_J'ai frappé George par ce qu'il riait et que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait rire en ne sachant pas si Harry était mort ou pas._

_J'ai frappé Fred pour la même raison._

_J'ai frappé Ron parce qu'il semblait heureux avec sa toute nouvelle petite amie Hermione. Qui est aussi heureuse que lui. Mais je me suis retenu de la frapper parce que c'est une fille (j'aurais pas dû)._

_Je n'aurais pas dû dire que Severus était un bon à rien. Ça m'a valu un sort de saucissonnage pendant trois heures._

_Je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux. Ça fait souffrir. Et ça me tue à petit feu._

C'est finalement Tonks qui apporta la libération. Elle est arrivée essoufflée d'avoir couru entre la maison et le fond du jardin où je m'étais réfugié. Elle a dit que Severus avait enfin trouvé une formule. Il voulait l'essayer mais il voulait de l'aide si jamais ça tournait mal.

Je suis donc devant la porte du bureau dans lequel Harry a disparu depuis maintenant trois jours. Tonks, Remus Lupin, La famille Weasley et le Professeur McGonogall sont à nos côtés. Severus prend une inspiration, me lance un dernier regard et prononce la formule. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite qu'à cet instant. Mais rien ne se passe. La porte est toujours close. Pas un bruit, aucune trace d'un quelconque effet du sort. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et la poignée dans l'une. Sans plus de réflexion j'ouvre en grand et je tombe sur un tableau qui fait froid dans le dos. Bellatrix est allongée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi. Elle est visiblement morte. Dumbledore est également immobile, les yeux fermés, mais il est mort. Ça ne fait aucun doute vu la position de son corps qui défi toutes les lois de l'anatomie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assis sur ce qui ressemble à un trône. Il est très droit, mais il a reçu l'Avada Kadavra.

Enfin, dans un recoin de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible de tous ces corps, une silhouette est recroquevillée. Assis en chien de fusil. Harry a la tête dans les genoux et ne semble pas nous avoir entendu. Merlin ! Si il était mort dans cette position. L'espoir fou qui s'est insinué dans mes veines à sa vue se dissipe aussitôt et je m'avance prudemment, comme si j'approchais une bête sauvage.

- Harry ?

Il lève la tête brusquement et ses yeux me glacent. Ils reflètent tellement de souffrance, de peine et finalement de l'espoir quand son regard se pose sur moi.

- Dr…hum hum… Draco ?

Il toussote et sa voix est rauque. Il n'a pas bu ni mangé depuis trois jours. Il doit être épuisé.

- Quelqu'un a de l'eau à lui donner ?

J'entends les jumeaux se précipiter dans le couloir pour aller chercher de quoi le réhydrater. Et je m'approche encore de Harry jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Je passe ma main sur son visage, ses joues sont encore mouillées d'avoir pleuré. Je crois que moi-même, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

- Je l'ai cru aussi, Draco. J'ai cru que j'étais en Enfer. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Sa voix s'est éteinte et la carafe d'eau des jumeaux est la bienvenue. Je donne un petit verre d'eau. Pour ne pas le réhydrater trop vite. Et lui nettoie un peu le visage ensanglanté et couvert de poussière. Il se laisse faire en fermant les yeux et en s'agrippant à moi avec le peu de forces qui lui restent.

Ça y est, mon monde s'est remis à tourner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Et surtout Harry est vivant. Nous sortons tant bien que mal de la pièce, Harry appuyé sur moi. Je laisse les autres s'occuper des morts. J'aurais bien le temps de me préoccuper plus tard de ce qui s'est réellement passé dans cette salle. Pour l'heure, Harry doit aller à Sainte Mangouste. Et moi, je peux à nouveau respirer normalement. Et j'ai faim !

* * *

_**Epilogue au prochain épisode… et une surprise aussi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous signaler que j'ai postulé pour la très vénérable COUILLE formée par deux yaoistes convaincues. Je leur ai soumis un OS inédit qui, si il est accepté, ne sera publié que sous le profil de la Confrérie. Pour aller voir et peut-être vous inscrire, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris !**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	9. Liste des choses qu'un Gryffondor

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, suite et fin … La surprise est à la fin…_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Liste des choses qu'un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à faire**

* * *

Les évenements que j'ai racontés se sont passés il y a dix ans, maintenant. Et je suis toujours fou amoureux de mon stupide Gryffondor. En parlant de ça, vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous dis ce qu'il m'a poussé à faire par amour (je me demande si il ne serait pas un peu Serpentard sur les bords, à rajouter à sa liste de qualités...).

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à terminer vos études même si vous avez hérité de la fortune familiale et donc êtes à l'abris du besoin pour le restant de vos jours._

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à faire un discours de fin d'année sur l'entente entre les maisons et la gratitude que nous devons avoir envers feu Le Professeur Dumbledore. _

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à pardonner à vos meilleurs amis d'être devenus Mangemorts après qu'ils se soient rendus et repentis. _

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à accepter que votre hibou Grand Duc pur race fricotte avec sa vulgaire chouette. _

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à accepter ses choix de carrière. Même quand il s'agit d'ouvrir un restaurant où les gens se précipitent rien que pour admirer le chef cuisinier (qui est le Gryffondor en question)._

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à devenir architecte et à construire une maison pour vous et le Gryffondor en question. Et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire quant à l'aménagement (ni à l'emplacement, d'ailleurs…)._

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à vous marier alors que vous étiez contre l'idée jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor parle de son ex comme un amant formidable et qui n'était pas contre le mariage._

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lâcher ledit ex alors que vous vous apprêtiez à lui faire mordre la poussière pour avoir posé les yeux sur VOTRE Gryffondor._

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à recevoir à dîner toute sa famille adoptive (j'ai nommé les rouquins). Ainsi que leur descendance !_

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à avoir un enfant (et à le porter !)._

_Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à être heureux toute votre vie._

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Alors voilà, c'est fini, mais seulement si vous le décidez. **_

_**Je vous propose de participer à cette fic en me soumettant une ou plusieurs phrases commençant par « Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à … » que je publierai dans un épilogue dans exactement une semaine. **_

_**Je ne sais pas si cette invitation vous tente, mais si elle inspire votre imaginaire, donnez-moi vos idées dans vos reviews !**_

_**Je me réserve quand même le droit de ne pas mettre des phrases qui me choquent ou qui sont contre mes convictions. Mais je vous fais confiance. En plus, comme elles seront dans vos reviews, tout le monde pourra les lire. **_

_**Je vous promets également de mettre le nom de l'auteur à côté de chaque phrase qui lui appartient (sauf si vous me demandez le contraire). **_

_**Voilà, j'ai été ravie de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction, et j'espère que l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là et que l'épilogue sera long !**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


	10. Liste des contributions des lecteurs

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps (pour l'épilogue, les lecteurs)

**Titre: **La liste

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, comme promis voici, une semaine jour pour jour après la parution du dernier chapitre, l'épilogue contributif des lecteurs. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, qu'ils aient été inspirés ou non par l'idée pour m'avoir soutenue et m'avoir envoyé autant de gentilles reviews. _

_Dans cet épilogue il y a uniquement les contributions des lecteurs, j'ai parfois remanié légèrement la phrase ou corrigé une faute d'orthographe (quand je les ai vues, parce que je ne suis pas une experte, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte…). Tout ça pour dire que le mérite en revient uniquement aux lecteurs. _

_J'ai mis les contributions dans l'ordre dans l'ordre dans lequel elles sont arrivées dans ma boite mail (comme ça pas de jaloux !)._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**EPILOGUE : Liste des contributions des lecteurs**

* * *

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à cuisiner comme un moldu **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à accepter des surnoms débiles ( et à les aimer secrètement) **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à voyager dans une machine volante moldue tout en ce moquant de votre teint verdâtre dans ladite machine **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous vous empêcher de hurler quand un rouquin vous change en canari rien qu'en faisant scintiller ses yeux **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui faire des présents d'une mièvrerie dégoulinante à la saint Valentin. **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous rendre dépendant de lui et à en être heureux. **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à vous lever la nuit pour nourrir une chose criarde et bavante. **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à louer vos services d'architecte à moitié prix pour sa famille adoptive (sans même se rendre compte du manque à gagner) **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui dire que vous l'aimez (même si ses méthodes sont trèèès agréables) **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à adopter le sorcier auquel sa baleine de cousin à accidentellement donné naissance. **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à donner une conférence devant des demies-potions de Pouffsoufle pour leur donner une idée de métier **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à inviter son ex à VOTRE mariage tout en vous empêchant de le narguer. **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor nuit à votre santé mentale mais ne peut pas être consommé avec modération. **(BluBy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à ne porter que du rouge et or lors d'une sortie publique. **(celine-mallen)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à faire votre demande de mariage dans un endroit incongru. **(celine-mallen)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à passer des vacances sous une tente même pas haut standing dans un camping alors qu'on bon palace 5 étoiles vous tend les bras **(jouzetsuka)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à préparer une fête romantique à Paris pour vos vingt ans de mariage. **(Yume Saint-Clair)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à participer activement auprès des enfants en jouant au Père Noël de l'orphelinat que vous avez créé ensemble. **(Yume Saint-Clair)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à supporter "dignement" ses sautes d'humeur et ses envies bizarres lorsqu'il est enceint de triplés. **(Yume Saint-Clair)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à accepter que votre enfant (celui que vous avez porté !) aille à Gryffondor. **(Originel)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à être un papa poule. **(yamashita6)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à verser une somme conséquente (du moins a vos yeux) pour une œuvre soit disant caritative **(Hino Hatari)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui faire une demande en mariage romantique. **(Mamilys)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à devenir ami avec ses amis à lui (du moins autant que possible). **(Mamilys)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à fêter votre anniversaire de mariage de manière romantique mais toujours de manière différente tous les ans. **(Mamilys)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à ne pas être jaloux de Harry Potter. **(luun)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à vous faire porter du rouge et or car il vous trouve super sexy dedans. **( Loveless1305)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à être le parrain d'un mioche roux.** ( Loveless1305)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à coucher avec lui quand il veut et où il veut, même si c'est dans le bureau du premier ministre. **( Loveless1305)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à être le parrain d'un petit rouquin. **(liloumalefoy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à "tolérer" la présence de son ex quand ledit ex a choisit de jeter son dévolu sur votre parrain (eh oui qui l'eut cru !) **(liloumalefoy)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à porter un justaucorps ultra-moulant de super-héros moldu pour Halloween soi-disant parce que vous serez ultra-sexy dedans. **(celikwi)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à passer le permis voiture (alors qu'il sait pertinemment que vous êtes malade avec ce moyen de transport) parce que lui s'occupe déjà de passer le permis moto et qu'il ne se trouve pas assez classe (contrairement à vous) pour se mettre derrière le volant du dernier coupé sport à la mode qu'il vous aura également obligé à acheter. **(celikwi)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à mettre du gloss sur vos lèvres parfaites et du fard à paupière pour rendre votre visage déjà sublime si attrayant que tous les regard furent fixées sur votre couple de transgenres à la gaypride, et tout ça pour la bonne cause, ils en ont des idées ces moldus, une fête si populaire! (indigne d'un noble comme moi...^^) Enfin si ça permet à TOUS les couples de moldus de pouvoir se marier et d'avoir des enfants comme nous sorciers, et surtout si c'est votre amour qui vous le demande, sans oublier que vous n'auriez pas cru ça possible, mais ses yeux étaient encore plus magnifique que d'habitude une fois maquillé! Ca valait la peine ^^. **(nirhya)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à prendre un Weasley comme parrain de vos enfants... Qui plus est l'un des jumeaux... en vous menaçant de demander à Goyle d'être ledit parrain. **(Camus Deverseau)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à laisser votre enfant jouer avec les enfant de la belette. **(kalia)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger a le suppliez au lit. **(kalia)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à dormir sur le divan quand vous êtes trop jaloux ( après avoir frappé sont ex ) **(kalia)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à être le parrain d'un des descendants de sa famille d'adoption (les rouquins). **(t-choupi)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à avoir d'autres enfants (et à les porter une nouvelle fois). **(t-choupi)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à avoir un salon rouge et or (mais une chambre verte et grise). **(t-choupi)**

Un Gryffondor peux vous obliger, si vous êtes un Malfoy, a vous soumettre (dans tout les sens du mot) a toute ses volontés. **(Itsuka)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à dire vos sentiments à haute voix (et vous faire aimer ça! Surtout le câlin après). **(Cricket32)**

Un Gryffondor peut transformer un Serpentard en Poufsouffle.**( Chaos566)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à devenir un vrai Poufsouffle rien que pour lui faire plaisir **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui dire "Je t'aime" au moins 5 fois par jours sous faute de dormir sur le canapé **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger d'être d'une mièvrerie désarmante pour la Saint-Valentin **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui tartiner du chocolat sur tout le corps alors que vous faites un régime **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui donner l'autorisation de fourrer ses mains dans votre magnifique chevelure et vous rendre aussi décoiffé que lui. **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à admirer Hermione (c'est qu'il s'est être très persuasif le Gryffon) **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à être le parrain d'un des enfants du rouquin **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à parler le Gryffondor, ce qui se résume à : manger, dormir, quidditch, nuit de débauche, manger, nuit de débauche etc. Ce que vous vous empressez de faire à votre plus grand plaisir **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à lui faire une superbe demande en mariage et à inviter son Ex sans le trucider, vous pourrez par contre pavaner devant lui à votre guise, c'est votre mariage après tous! **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à porter un caleçon rouge et or avec une tête de lion qui rugit à chaque fois qu'un inconnus vous touche les fesses, nouvel invention des jumeaux à la demande d'Harry pour éviter que son superbe mari ne se fasse tripoter le popotin. **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à reconnaître que les inventions des jumeaux Weasley sont géniales ! **(hasuu)**

Un Gryffondor peut vous obliger à tricoter une chaussette rouge et verte pour le cadeau de Noël de Dobby car il s'est trouver une subite passion pour le tricotage en vue du futur bébé! **(hasuu)**

* * *

**Voilà ! L'aventure s'achève. Encore merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**N'hésitez pas à féliciter vos auteurs préférés dans vos reviews !**

**Si on prenait le temps.**


End file.
